Heroes
by Michaelis Sebastian
Summary: A group of young teenagers must learn how to wield their new-found powers under the tutelage of the band called Buck-Tick. Can they master their powers before Crohno DTR is fully resurrected? Has profanity and Japanese dialect. For words that you as the reader do not understand, there is a Glossary provided at the end of the story.
1. Devotion

Devotion

For the assistance with any new challenges that I have, this play is dedicated to the members of the band Buck-Tick. I do not own the rights to any of the songs used in this story; they solely belong to Buck-Tick.

Meet the Associates of Buck-Tick

* Atsushi Sakurai on Vocals

* Hisashi Imai on Lead Guitar, electronics, background noises, and backing vocals

* Hidehiko Hoshino on rhythm guitar, keyboard, and backing vocals

* Yagami Toll on Drums and percussions

* Yutaka Higuchi on Bass

*Mitsuo Araki on Backing Vocals (Designer) – a former member of Hihan Go-Go

*No real Rock Stars were hurt in the making of this story*

*Theme song for this chronicle and the show is 21st Cherry Boy by Buck-Tick*


	2. Preamble

Preamble

Frequently, the Gods and Goddesses gaze down upon Humanity though mostly when times of trouble are upon the three worlds of Heaven, Earth, and Hell.

For thousands of years the Gods have been fighting an ancient evil called Crohno DTR.

The past champions have challenged this Dark Spirit Being many times before. Now it has returned to thrust the contemporary worlds into absolute obscurity.

In order to fight off Crohno DTR, the Gods have chosen five commendable Heroes:

Alba Sasakai, Kenichiro Hawthorne, Costner Sasakai, Athena Neidhart, and Louis Heidenrich are the Gods chosen champions this time around.

These five Heroes must work together in order to fight off the devastating intimidation of Crohno DTR.

With these five Heroes, an inexplicable man named Atsushi Sakurai appears to help them learn how to use their pristine powers.

Sakurai is a legendary Japanese vocalist from the rock band Buck-Tick, and he has a method of coming in contact with the ominous side.

Crohno DTR may not stand a chance against the six of them.


	3. Précis

Précis

Almost every one thousand years a danger makes itself known to the Gods.

When that time comes, the Gods must choose four praiseworthy Heroes that represent the Elements: Fire, Earth, Wind, Darkness, and Water.

Atsushi Sakurai and his band Buck-Tick must work together to train these four Humans on how to control their powers and how to fight the Shadow Beings that serve Crohno DTR.

The question is can these four Heroes master their powers in time to fight the ultimate evil. Moreover, save a close friend.

Find out in this final installment

Of

The Mysterious Gods:

Heroes


	4. Prelude

Prelude

Deep within the Temple of the Gods, a few men are seen standing in the middle of the large circular room. Six men have formed a circle around the white-haired man. Solomon Wright, the All-Father, speaks to the white-haired man.

"Kijiro, can you please enlighten me to why you have dragged me from my bed in the middle of the night?" The old Prophet looks steadily at the All-Father of the Gods.

"Lord Solomon, even as the All-Father of the Gods you must know that Darkness hangs over the world in the near future…" There is a look of utter horror upon the Turtle God's face.

"Darkness? What darkness do you speak of?"

"Crohno DTR the Dark Spirit Being has raised from its prison once more…" said Kijiro. Seiryu twists a stand of his silvery hair between his fingers in thought.

"If this is so, then the world will fall into despair if Heroes and a Teacher are not chosen to protect it." The Hero God looks from Kijiro to Solomon and back again as he thinks.

"Indeed it is true that despair lies ahead if five praiseworthy Heroes are not chosen soon. However, how shall we select a Teacher…?" The young Tiger God stretches his arms wide showing just how exhausted he is.

"Perhaps someone was seen in Kijiro's visions?"

"I have indeed seen a man in my visions – he is surrounded by five young men – I presume they create something together…" Suzaku the Phoenix God runs his hands through his red-orange hair briefly before letting them drop to his sides once more.

"But what is this man's name?"

"It so happens that this legendary man has recently been born. His name is Atsushi Sakurai." Byakko raises his left hand as he goes to ask a question. "The other men I do not know their names so don't bother asking me." Byakko thinks things through as he listens to the conversation. _Crohno DTR is a very menacing Spirit Being that knows no bounds. Can praiseworthy Heroes really be chosen successfully this time around to finally slay this timeless creature?_

"What of the Destined Heroes? How will we know who are the worthiest of the Human Race?" questioned the All-Father.Just then another man walks into the room. A thin gray hood covers his head and casts shadows upon his face."Neji, what brings you here this night?"Neji Aramaki is the God of Destiny, lowers his hood from his face.

"Five Humans will be born in the near future. Each will specialize in his or her own Element."

"Which Elements do you speak of?" said Byakko in a low voice.

"Fire, Water, Earth, Wind… and Darkness…"

"Darkness…? That particular Element was never chosen for a Hero before…" stated Genbu.

"Fire the Element of Life and Damage. Water the Element of Healing. Earth the Element of Stability. Wind the Element of Speed and Stealth. And Darkness the Element of Endless Night…each Element was chosen for a reason. One must not question Destiny…" Kijiro staggers where he is standing as a vision comes to him. His hands are on his face and he crouches where he is standing.

"Kijiro, what's wrong with you? Are you alright?" asked the Phoenix God. Suzaku goes to help the elderly Prophet to stand up straight. As Suzaku closes his distance to Kijiro, Neji stops him from toughing the Prophet.

"Don't tough him, not just yet at least…"

"Why not, Neji?" asked Solomon.

"At current, Kijiro is receiving a vision. When a Prophet receives a vision, it is best not to make contact with them until the vision passes."

"How come?" asked Byakko.

"In most cases the vision can be lost for a long while. However, there is an even deeper problem with toughing a Prophet that is in Kijiro's current state."

"And what may that be, Neji?" asked Suzaku.

"That Prophet can be killed… with the force of receiving the vision and the fact that he is trying to make verbal contact with the one that touched him… this shock can outright kill him…"

"And that won't bode well for anybody," stated Solomon.

"Precisely my Lord Solomon." After about ten minutes, Kijiro rights himself as he regains his ease of thoughts. He looks at those around him, his face drained of color and drenched in sweat. Neji releases Suzaku at last from his hands. Suzaku looks closely at the elderly Prophet.

"What did you see, Kijiro?" asked Byakko.

"I saw a small group of Humans: three male and two female…"

"Interesting, I have made my choices on which Humans the Heroes will be. There are three male and two female. Two of the males happen to be twin brothers…" stated the Hero God.

"Hai, that seems to be correct…" Kijiro eases himself into one of the chairs only meant for the Gods. His left hand is on his sweaty forehead as the vision once again crosses his mind's eye. "Three males and two females… are these five young Humans meant to be the next set of Heroes…?"

"That would seem to be the case, Kijiro. However, the two twins, they cannot die – too much lies upon their shoulders… the other three and the Teacher are meant to create a moral support for them and urge them forward…"

"Hmmm… Do these Heroes have names…?" asked Neji thoughtfully.

"Alba Sasakai, Kenichiro Hawthorne, Louis Heidenrich, Athena Neidhart, and Costner Sasakai," answered Yamabuki.

"But which one has which Element?" asked Byakko.

"Alba has Fire, Athena has Wind, Louis has Water, Kenichiro has Earth, and Costner has Darkness. Each Element chose the Hero depending upon their personality," replied the Hero God.

"Alright, for now, we will have to wait until Sakurai is of age to bring here for his briefing on his role of the three Worlds' continued safety," said the All-Father.

**Exactly 43 Years Later**

Once again within the Temple of the Gods, a single man is standing in front of the few gathered Gods. He is wearing a black tank, black slacks and black calf-high boots.

"What is the meaning of this? What is going on? Why was I brought here? What do you want with me?" questions the human. Grimmijow the God of Distain looks at Atsushi hatefully.

"Keep your trap shut, Human and listen to what you are going to be told."

"Grimmijow, please be nice and let Kaijin explain to young Sakurai why he is here with us today," stated Solomon. Kaijin Haruzome is the current Prophet of the Gods. His grayish-white hair is tied at the nap of his neck the rest falling to his lower back.

"My father before me had a vision that foretold a terrible Darkness befalling the contemporary Worlds."

"And what does this have to do with me?" asked the human.

"You were chosen, at your birth, to become the Teacher of the Heroes," informed the All-Father.

"And just how am I supposed to do this?" the human asks.

"Through a certain method of Training, the very same Training that you're about to go through," said the Turtle God.

"What in the world are you talking about?" asked the human man.

"Right now, just be calm, close your eyes, and breathe deeply," instructed Byakko. Submissively, Atsushi does as he is instructed. He takes a few deep breaths as his eyes slowly close. As Atsushi's concentration increases, bright specks of white light appear in front of him.

"Now form this light into the shape of a long-handled Spear," said Genbu. Atsushi does as instructed and a white and gold spear takes shape in front of him. He opens his eyes to inspect what he has created.

"What is this?" asked the human slightly puzzled.

"That, my young Vocalist, is called the Spear of Longinus. It is a weapon of the pure-hearted. You are a pure-hearted young man that wants nothing more than to understand his role in life," stated the ex-Dragon God.

"Now, there are five Heroes that need to be trained," continues the All-Father.

"And they are?" The human scowls as he runs things over in his mind. _How the fuck do these wretched Gods expect me to train five young adults about powers that I am not even sure they have…?_ Atsushi gently puts his left hand on the still-floating spear. Bright light covers the dimly lit chamber when he grabs it. This light fades as quickly as it came.

"Alba and Costner Sasakai, Louis Heidenrich, Kenichiro Hawthorne, and Athena Neidhart are the Heroes that you will be training," informed the Prophet.

"You will find them in these four cities: Athena Neidhart is in Moscow, Russia – Alba and Costner Sasakai are in Tokyo, Japan – Louis Heidenrich is in Reykjavík, Iceland – and Kenichiro Hawthorne is in Transylvania, Romania," said Suzaku gently.

"Go now and find the Heroes. May your travels be fruitful, our young Vocalist," said the Tiger God. Atsushi turns to leave.

"Wait just one minute," called Solomon. Atsushi looks back at Solomon with a sideways glace. He is holding the Spear of Longinus tightly in his left hand. "You have been given the ability to travel from place to place by the means of Teleportation. Just think of the location and you will appear there in a short amount of time." The youthful God of Art Fai looks adoringly at Atsushi.

"Also, you can call the Spear to you at anytime you want by merely calling out its name." Solomon waves his hand dismissively.

"Now you may go." Atsushi leaves the Temple quietly, seemingly deep in thought. Solomon's thoughts: _I hope for the sake of all three Worlds that Kijiro hasn't made a mistake on choosing the Destined Teacher. I also hope that Yamabuki didn't make a mistake in his choices for the Destined Heroes. For far too long have we fought this wretched creature called Crohno DTR._

Fai's thoughts: _Heaven is the world of righteousness and pure-hearted; here the Gods, Paladins, and Angels reside. Earth is the world of good and evil; there the Forest Elves, Animal, and Human Races reside. Hell is the world of Darkness and deceit; there the Demon, Dark Elves, Devil, and Vampire Races reside as well as part of the Crusnik Race._

Byakko's thoughts: _I do hope we will experience peace once more. That is all I wish for._


	5. Theme Song

Theme Song: 21st Cherry Boy

"_Kagayakunda sekaichuu mazamete kure_

_Fukai yami de umarete omae wa ai_

_Kuruoshiku mujaki na zankoku sa_

_Kimi no sono yo kubou wa kirei de kitanai itoshii_

_Tsumi fukaku konote ni furisosogu ai no uta ni mamirete odorou_

_Kazari tateta nara oide akuma no yoru wa dakiatteiyou_

_Ore ni furete kure sono kuchibiru de anata no ai no ibuki o_

_Saa kami to natte_

_21__st__ Cherry Boy Too young to die_

_21__st__ Cherry Boy I wanna be your toy_

_21__st__ Cherry Boy Too young to die_

_21__st__ Cherry Boy I wanna be your toy_

_Ore mo omae mo hitori da tsuyoku, kono sekai de odoru dakeda_

_Kazari tatete nara oide akuma no yoru wa dakiatteiyou_

_Soshite furete kure sono kuchibiru de anata no ai no ibuki o_

_Saa kami to natte_

_21__st__ Cherry Boy Too young to die_

_21__st__ Cherry Boy I wanna be your toy_

_21__st__ Cherry Boy Too young to die_

_21__st__ Cherry Boy I wanna be your toy_

_21__st__ Cherry Boy Too young to die_

_21__st__ Cherry Boy I wanna be your toy_

_21__st__ Cherry Boy Too young to die_

_21__st__ Cherry Boy I wanna be your toy_

_Kimi ga kakenkukeru_"


	6. Brothers

Chapter One

Brothers

Tokyo, Japan

In a diminutive Japanese accommodation that is to some extent dilapidated, there are two brothers working together to set up their bedroom after getting funds from the Cathedral so that one of their Priests can finally have a decent house to live in. That way the two brothers were no longer living within the Church as they had been for the past nine years.

"Costner, do you really need help moving that dresser into place? You seriously need to gain more strength if you actually want to achieve something in your life."

Costner's thoughts: _Why does Alba think he can boss me around my whole life? He acts like he is my father…_ Costner is straining, trying to shove the dresser towards left center, where Alba intended for it to go. "Assistance would actually be accommodating, oniisan…" Alba walks over to Costner and helps him to shove the dresser into place.

"There, it is completed, Ototo-kun. Now we can sit for a while and relax." Alba wipes his forehead with a paper towel and then he looks at Costner, folding his arms over his chest. Costner sits down on one of the beds fatigued, his legs are slightly open. He puts his hands on his face in overtiredness. He speaks through his fingers.

"So now what are we going to do?"

"Watashi wa shiranai…Costner-kun...I do not know what we can do now...Not now since we only just finished moving into our new dwelling…"

"I often speculate what life would be like in another realm like Romania."

"I marvel about that, too, from time to time, conversely I would rather stay here, where I know a lot of information."

"Although you do not know more than I do."

"Well, that's a given," Alba replied snobbishly. Costner looks significantly insulted.

"I beg your pardon? What is that supposed to indicate?"

"I mean all you ever do, Costner, and excuse me for saying so, is examine manuscripts, gain book knowledge of new things, and reside in that Cathedral all day; on no account giving the chance to try a different approach to life." Alba runs his left hand through his straight red and white hair, and then he lets the hand slump back to his side.

"That is not subsequently accurate and God exonerate you, Alba, you had better take that back!" Costner stands up and smoothes down his light blue and sky blue robes with resentment and dissatisfaction written on his face.

"Where are you going, Costner?"

"I am going out for a while if you do not mind. Or must I request your authorization for that?" Costner stomps out of the room and then the house, slamming the front door closed behind him causing the photograph of their parents to plummet to the floor and shatter. He walks down the hushed road in unfathomable contemplation, his head bowed to the dazzling sunbeams.

Costner walks right past a man hidden somewhat within the shadows; he looks in the man's direction. Costner's and the man's gazes briefly lock before Costner walks passed him. The man watches as Costner passes him following the younger man with his steadfast gaze.

Atsushi's thoughts: _I believe that was just Costner Sasakai that walked passed me. Costner looked rather angry about something when he looked at me. I wonder if Alba said something to him that he took as an insult…_ The man looks back in Alba's current direction. Alba crosses to the windowpane and watches his brother depart, with a shake of his head. The sunlight catches the bright red of his suit.

Alba's thoughts: _Occasionally I truly marvel if Costner and I are essentially brothers or not. Where does he get his obstinacy from anyway?_ Across the street from Alba's window stands the mystifying gentleman clad in a cerulean and white ankle-length cloak. He is gazing straightforwardly at Alba, who does not appear to detect him.

Atsushi's thoughts: _There are many things that you will come to learn in the days to come, Young Alba._


	7. Solitary Wolf

Chapter Two

Solitary Wolf

Transylvania, Romania

Walking around the tedious city of Transylvania through the premature morning hours are two youthful gentlemen that have their heads bowed to the ever-increasing intenseness of the sunshine.

"Why do we always have to go and purchase the groceries?" Kenichiro's hands are in his pants pockets. The gentle breeze is blowing Kenichiro's short white hair.

Lennox's thoughts: _K__enichiro__'s closest acquaintances, who reside in other kingdom__s__, always convey the paramount of his individuality, however at the moment, K__enichiro__ only has his family to stay with and they tend to get on his very last nerve with their everyday tribulations. That is excluding__me, his twin brother._ "Kenichiro, we are the eldest, so naturally Mother will send us out to go get the groceries." Lennox's hands are in his pants pockets, and being fairly hunched at the shoulders he appears shorter than his twin Kenichiro looks at his brother thoughtfully. Lennox delicately takes out a chocolate bar from his pants pocket and starts to unwrap it.

"I suppose you are correct…" Kenichiro said with a sigh. Lennox starts to eat the candy bar for breakfast.

"I know! Though you will not acknowledge it, Kenichiro, I know you miss your friends."

"I miss all of my friends, with the exception of for Alba's brother, Costner. I detest that boy so much that I cannot even stand it."

"Why is that? Do please enlighten me."

"The reason why I hate Costner is that he always got on my nerves with his smartass responses and interpretations."

"That is no explanation to hate the man."

"Essentially, yes it is, Lennox."

"In my opinion I believe it has to deal with some other issue."

"I, on the other hand, think different."

"Not really, I mean, I have smartass answers to all questions that people request of me."

"That is different. You are my brother, so I can deal with it. Nevertheless, I do not have to take it from someone else's brother." Lennox shrugs his shoulders indifferently.

"Whatever you say, brother, it is you that must deal with your decision later in life." Kenichiro and Lennox walk into the grocery store on their right so they can get the needed groceries.

"Lennox, do you think there is a better future out there for us?" Kenichiro asked with a sigh.

"Maybe you are right to hope that something better can be out there." Kenichiro looks through the supply of apples. Lennox looks through the supply of sweets. Not far from where the brothers are standing, a mysterious man dressed in a blue and white cloak looks at them with profound significance.

Atsushi's thoughts: _For all you know, your future is already upon you, K__enichiro__ H__awthorne__._


	8. Boyfriend

Chapter Three

Boyfriend

Moscow, Russia

Within the well-known city of Moscow, Russia, where though it is supposed to be a frozen and unproductive place, one can find vegetation in every direction. The Czar of the fifteenth century consecrated the people with this phenomenon. At present, a young woman and her best friend are walking together, talking quietly.

"Rosalinda, do you think Hisashi Imai will ever love me?"

"Why do you waste your time dribbling over him? He is way out of your age group to begin with." Rosalinda and Athena sit on the steps leading up to the large Russian Palace of the current Czar, Kaiichiro Tenryu.

"For the simple reason that he is so damn HOT!" Athena watches as Hisashi walks across the courtyard from the left carrying part of Yagami's drum set in his hands which he puts on the other side of the steps. There is a day-dreamy gaze on Athena's face. Hisashi walks back in front of the stairs.

"Good morning, ladies, how are you feeling today?" His thoughts: _I wonder how old Athena really is… but she sure is damn adorable…_ Rosalinda rolls her eyes in exasperation.

"Oh brother." Her thoughts: _Hisashi is __way __too old for her anyway, when will she comprehend that?_

"Hi, Hisashi!" said Athena in a trance-like tone. Athena watches Hisashi with great interest.

"How are you doing today, Athena?" Hisashi leans against the railing that precincts part of the garden behind him, acting cool.

Athena's thoughts: _What to say? What do I say to him?_ "I am doing fine and yourself?" _That was a dim-witted thing to say…_

"I am doing just fine." Hisashi leans too far back, does a complete back flip and falls over the low fence, landing on his face in the dirt. Athena runs over to the fence and looks down at Hisashi with a worried look on her face. Hisashi's thoughts: _Or rather I was doing fine, until I just highly embarrassed myself in front of a girl that likes me…_

"Are you all right, Hisashi?" Athena asked concerned. Hisashi stands up, brushes off his clothes, wipes his face clean with his hands, then he bounds over the fence in a one-handed spring.

"Yeah, just fine…" he replies morosely. _I'll never be able to fix this…_ Hisashi walks away with his hands in his pockets and his head bowed in mortification. By the fortress steps is a mysterious man dressed in a blue and white ankle-length cloak, he is watching Athena, and he is undetected by the others.

Atsushi's thoughts: _Athena Neidhart the Heroin of Wind, you have much still to learn about love it seems._


	9. Conference

Chapter Four

Conference

Reykjavik, Iceland

In Reykjavik, Iceland, a young woman named Louis is walking around to seek out something fascinating to do. As she continues walking, she bumps into a man that she has never seen before, since she knows just about everybody that lives in Reykjavik.

"Who…are…you?" she asked lost. The man is standing stock still as if he is a mere statue. Due to the early morning sunlight, half his face is covered in shadows. Louis looks at the man slightly dumbfounded.

"That is of no significance right now," said the stranger.

"But I want to know."

"Time alone can only answer your questions," quoted the stranger. Louis looks around her surroundings briefly, however, when she looks back in the man's direction, he is gone.

"Who was that man? Moreover, what did he mean by what he said?" Louis continues to walk and finds her way home without being conscience of it.

**Louis' House**

She opens her front door, goes inside, and closes the door behind her. Louis takes a few steps from the door and trips over her dog. "Zeus, you really need to stop lying in the middle of the hallway!" Zeus yowls deafeningly in contentment. Zeus whimpers as Louis stands up and smoothes down her clothes, and then he barks loudly at the closed front door. "What are you barking at now, Zeus?" Louis opens the door and finds the mysterious man that she collided with beforehand standing in front of the now open door.

"A friend of yours is not out of harm's way this night."

"What are you getting at?"

"You will have to figure that out for yourself."

"Why must you always converse in enigmas?" Zeus starts howling once more. Louis turns to calm the young Akita, then she turns to face the door and she finds the man gone…again. She shakes her head in mystification as she closes the door. "What a very eccentric man he was." Louis heads up to her bedroom and goes to bed with a concave sensation in her stomach.


	10. Operation Part One

Chapter Five

Operation Part One

The City of Heaven

In the City of Heaven is where the Gods, the Angels, and the Paladins live. At present, all of the Gods are in the Sanctuary of the Gods attending a tremendously imperative congregation. The Goddesses are sitting on the right side of the huge Congress Room and the Gods are on the left. In the core of both groups is a single man who is the leader of the Gods, the All-Father Solomon Wright. In front of them is a single man wearing a blue and white cloak that reaches his ankles.

"Lord Solomon, do you wish to start this meeting?" asked Grimmijow. Grimmijow looks closely at the Human man there is a tint of hatred traced in his features.

"Hai, that seems to be an excellent proposal, Grimmijow-kun," stated the All-Father. Solomon closes his eyes briefly. Atsushi glares at Solomon.

"Why have you summoned me here again?" asked the human man.

"You have already met the five Heroes that will save the three worlds," said the God of Death. Giga yawns slightly covering his mouth with his right hand.

"That did not take place of my own concurrence," muttered the man.

"No, it happened by providence," stated the Guardian God. Ametatsu looks at Tatsumaru as he gets ready to speak.

"You need to train the young Humans in order to prepare them for the central intimidation called Crohno DTR, a vastly menacing creature that can corrupt anything it touches," commented the Dragon God as he crosses his legs at the knee.

"I have heard this before?" asked the mysterious man.

"This was mentioned to you not too long ago, if I remember correctly," answered the Turtle God.

"Crohno DTR has returned once again to plague our worlds," put in the All-Father.

"Did the prior Heroes not obliterate Crohno DTR centuries ago?" asked the God of Life. Ki shudders slightly as a cold shiver runs through his body.

"Not everything is justly conquered the first few times," said Rose judiciously. Rose runs her left hand over Tatsumaru's right arm.

"Rose speaks the truth," informed the Moon God. Shirogone looks at his left hand as if something is wrong with it.

"But why do I have to train these Humans?" asked the man.

"For the reason that your Destiny happens to be running in the same course as theirs since before you met them," said the God of Riches. Aoshi nods slightly as he finishes speaking.

"You do apprehend that I have an album due by the end of the month?" asked the human singer.

"The sooner you and the Heroes fix this predicament, the sooner you can finish your album," said the Goddess of Youth.

"Like it or not it has to be done." The man glowers as he walks away, deep in contemplation.

"Do you think we were a little too inconsiderate with him?" asked the Angel Goddess.

"I don't think we were one bit hard upon this unruly Teacher…" muttered Solomon.

"Maybe, but we need to inculcate the Heroes on what to they must do before Crohno DTR is completely restored to full-life," stated the Paladin God.

"I suppose you're right…" said Lisa.

"Now on to more pressing matters," said the All-Ftaher. The Gods and Goddesses begin to discuss plans on how to instruct the Heroes and their unspoken Teacher.


	11. Desertion

Chapter Six

Desertion

Fujioka, Gunma Prefecture, Japan

During his walk after leaving his brother, Costner wandered into Fujioka, Gunma Prefecture, Japan by sundown.

"Do you want to know your actual Destiny, Costner Sasakai?" asked the Spirit Being. Costner stops walking abruptly. Crohno DTR is hovering behind Costner. Costner whirls around in a foreboding scare to try to locate where the voice is coming from. He comes face-to-face with Crohno DTR; utter fear crosses his face.

"H-how do you know my name?" asked Costner slightly

"That does not matter. What do you have to say?"

"What is in it for me…?" asked Costner hesitantly.

"Power. What do you hate the most in your wretched life?"

"The way my brother treats me most of the time!" stated Costner fuming now.

"Do you wish for me to unshackle you from this soreness?"

"Will it hurt me?"

"Only a modest amount of pain to endure," Crohno DTR said surreptitiously. Crohno DTR glides over to where Costner is standing, temporarily joins his body, then it floats out of his back to watch the show. A convulsion runs through Costner's body and he falls to the ground on his knees as pain clutches him. After a few minutes Costner DTR stands up straight, his appearance has changed completely.

"DTR: NOW THIS IS A POWER THAT I CAN GET USE TO!" Costner DTR stretches his wings wide and takes flight. Crohno DTR fades from view.

Crohno DTR's thoughts: _This child might actually be of some use to me after all._

**Alba and Costner's House**

**Tokyo, Japan**

Alba is standing in the middle of the living room of his house anticipating the arrival of his brother. He opens his cell phone to check the time: '10:30 PM' is on the screen. He closes the phone again, crosses his arms over his chest, and taps his left foot in aggravation.

Alba's thoughts: _Where is Costner__?__ He never stays out this late. Never has this happened before!_ There is a light knock at the front door and Alba goes to answer it. A man in a blue and white cloak is standing there; his face partially concealed in the darkness.

"What are you doing here? In addition, who in the blue blazes of Hell are you?" questioned the young man.

"I need to bring you to the Gods as soon as possible!"

"That is fine; just start things off by telling me your name."

"My name is Atsushi Sakurai…" answered the man.

Alba's thoughts: _Atsushi Sakurai, the prominent Japanese vocalist from the rock band Buck__-__Tick__.__ Why is he at my door?_

"Come with me quickly!"

"Why are you bringing me to the Gods anyway? I really need to find my brother!"

"We do not have the time for that right now!"

"I don't want to go anywhere without Costner!" Alba said stubbornly.

"You don't have much of a choice in the matter!" Atsushi snatches Alba's right wrist and evaporates from view.


	12. Operation Part Two

Chapter Seven

Operation Part 2

The City of Heaven

The Committee of the Gods

In front of the seated Gods and Goddesses are the five Humans that Solomon summoned for the sake of the three Worlds.

"Why do we have to rely on Humans to save the three Worlds?" asked the Phoenix God.

"Everything has its place in the World," Lisa input.

"That is the way it has been since the dawn of time," Said Seiryu.

"That is somewhat the truth."

"Occasionally that is the superlative route of action, then again…maybe not…" said the God of Drunks.

"Why must you always be negative, Aizen-kun?" said Rose.

"That is just my nature…"

"Humans are the best foundation of Heroism, because it has been in their Nature to fight for what is right since the beginning of Time," stated the Demon God.

"In Time things do tend to change…"

"Remember, Tatsumaru, you too, performed a Destiny set before you by the Gods in order to save the worlds from imbalance…"

'Do not think that I have forgotten about my task after all these years. I still remember the fights with Inumaru as if they happened only a few years ago…"

"We do not have the time to squander on this disagreement," said Solomon.

"Why are we here?" asked Alba.

"I sense something is very erroneous undeniably…" said Louis._ Moreover, I am not going to like it one bit…_ Alba crosses his arms over his chest.

"I want to go home…" said Athena.

"I wonder what is about to happen," said Kenichiro. _This does not seem right at all!_

"A Dark creature has risen from the nadir of Earth's interior once again."

"I DO NOT HAVE THE TIME FOR THIS GIBBERISH! I HAVE TO FIND MY BROTHER!" yelled Alba clearly aggravated.

"YOU IMPERTINENT HUMAN –" shouted Suzaku.

Ichijo's thoughts: _Pitiable Human, he does not even know that Crohno DTR tarnished his own brother…_

"Suzaku, yelling does not bode anyone well…"

"Suzaku, do please calm down," added Solomon.

"Can I go home? I have no wish to find out what this 'Darkness' is," asked Louis.

"I am sorry, but you cannot return home as of yet." Suzaku glares at Alba. Alba raises his chin in defiance.

"I would rather go home and find Hisashi, so that I may ask him if he wants to be my boyfriend," informed Athena.

Atsushi's thoughts: _Does she mean my friend, Hisashi Imai__?__ If so, then__ that is who__ she was talking__ to __in Moscow. How could I have missed that?_ Atsushi hits himself on the forehead, unconscientiously, with his left hand.

"That will have to wait for now I am afraid," said Byakko.

"Interesting, truly interesting…" stated Genbu. Kenichiro steps forward unflinchingly. His demeanor has gone from interested to cocky within the last few minutes.

"Let the three of them go home and I will fight this 'Darkness' on my own," said Kenichiro boldly.

"That is practically impracticable, for the reason that when the five of you became friends, your futures became one," Shiki said.

"Five? What do you mean by five? Can you not count? There are only four of us in front of you!" said Alba.

"The fifth one is Costner Sasakai; however Atsushi could not locate him in time for the meeting. You will have to find him later on and brief him on what we are about to tell you," said Fai.

"There is more to come in time, just be calm," Ichijo informed the humans.

"Furthermore, what about of Atsushi Sakurai?" inquired Alba as he looks at Atsushi closely; studying his entire appearance.

"While Atsushi was roaming around Earth, he met all of you, if not by talking to you straightforwardly, then by watching you from afar. This fundamentally entangled all of your Destinies. Everything that has occurred so far was bound to happen from the time of Atsushi's birth," said Chiyomi.

"Chiyomi speaks the truth on that part," the Turtle God said gently. Atsushi folds his arms over his chest and looks at Chiyomi with a glower on his face.

"And I would rather continue my tour and my 'RAZZLE DAZZLE' album?" asked Atsushi.

"We have already spoken about this, Atsushi," stated the Samurai God Ryuzaki.

"Truly, there are more pressing matters than your album…" said Byakko.

Athena's thoughts: _Are the Gods that heartless?_

Atsushi's thoughts: _That is it! I have an idea on how to finish their training promptly, effortlessly, and with any luck__,__ painlessly!_

"We have gotten off track," stated Ryo indifferently.

"Time to get down to business once again," continued Solomon.

"You need to start your training as soon as possible or there will be no hope for you to overpower Crohno DTR."

"Time is running short and things need to be done," said the Family God.

"What do you mean by training?" asked Athena.

"Exactly what was said, Human," said Grimmijow.

"Hai, training, this is needed in order for you to learn how to use your powers appropriately and not get demolished by Crohno DTR," said Vincent.

Yamabuki's thoughts: _Could I have chosen wrong on the Heroes this time around…again?_

"But why do we need this exceptional training?" asked Louis.

"Because without it, you would most likely die if you fought Crohno DTR ill-equipped, this ultimately would not bode well for anybody," answered Vincent.

"Nothing is going to be good if the Heroes are dead…" said Wonrei.

"Most definitely not, because then I will not be able to marry Hisashi," said Athena.

"And I will miss Zeus too much," said Louis in a small voice.

Kenichiro, Atsushi, and Alba momentary look at each other clueless.

"Now, each of you has your own Element that you will learn how to control," said the Archery Goddess.

"Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth; some of them are so beastly…Plus Darkness the Element of Endless Night…" said Yumichika.

"There are Elements incorporated?" asked Alba.

"Hai, but this depends on your individuality and family conditions," said Abara.

"Can we get this over with already?" asked Eiri.

"So what are our Elements?" asked Athena.

"Alba Sasakai has the Element of Fire, because of his sweltering personality," said Karin.

"Some things seem never to change…" Fai stated.

"I like Fire," commented Alba.

"Athena Neidhart has the Element of Wind, because of her ever shifting personality," added Hanataro.

"Time alone is the key to our Salvation," said Neji.

"Wind seems like a good idea for me," said the Wind Heroin.

"Costner Sasakai has the Element of Darkness because of his undeniably hurt personality. Costner is one of the Five Destined Heroes," said Nero.

Solomon's thoughts: _Did Kijiro and Kaijin make the right decisions? Is Yamabuki actually wrong about these Humans?_

"Kenichiro Hawthorne has the Element of Earth, because of his rock-strewn personality," said the Swordsmanship God.

"Earth is the Element of Stability," said Daisuke.

"Hmmm, how very attention-grabbing…this may be fun after all..." said Kenichiro dully.

"And Louis Heidenrich has the Element of Water, because of her ever-changing personality," said the Goddess of Writing.

"Interesting that Louis-chan has received the Element Water," stated Alba.

"THAT IS SO AWESOME!" said Louis enthusiastically. Louis twirls in a circle. Atsushi growls profoundly in dissatisfaction and lifts his head to the ceiling.

"Now go and start your training," said Ayasegawa gently.

"May your Training be a success," said Solomon. The All-Father sends the five Humans back to Earth with a delicate wave of his left hand.


	13. Lecturers

Chapter Eight

Lecturers

Moscow, Russia

Atsushi is standing in front of the four Heroes.

Atsushi's thoughts: _It is a good thing that my band mates are in here in Russia right now…_ Atsushi takes out his cell phone from his pants pocket and he quickly texts his band mates with this message: '_**You are needed in Moscow, Russia. Do please come quickly.**_'

"What are we doing here, Atsushi-sensei?" asked Alba. Atsushi looks at Alba as he puts his phone back in his pants pocket.

"We need to start your Elemental Training," answered Atsushi.

Athena's thoughts: _I wonder if Hisashi is here…_ "Do you think Hisashi is here?"

"Good question, Athena. That is what I meant to ask you before. How do you know Hisashi Imai?"

"This might turn out to be fun after all!" said Louis in a low voice.

"Oh brother, what have I gotten myself into this time?" asked Kenichiro slowly.

"He comes around here often, so I get to see him almost every day," said Athena naively. Kenichiro folds his arms over his chest. Athena scuffles her feet awkwardly.

Atsushi's thoughts: _So Athena already knows a member of my band…_ Atsushi's phone pulsates and he takes it out of his pants pocket, he sees that he has received a message from Hisashi. He opens the phone and reads the message. The message says '_**We are here, waiting behind you, **__**though **__**out of sight at the moment.**_'

Atsushi's thoughts: _That is good to know._ Atsushi closes his phone and puts it back in his pants pocket.

"I want you four to meet my band Buck-Tick." Just then, the rest of the members of the Japanese Rock Band advance ahead to stand on either side of Atsushi, two on his left and three on his right.

"Athena, did you miss me?" asked Hisashi. Athena looks shocked for a second, before answering.

"YES, I REALLY DID!" said Athena loudly. Alba looks at the members of the band.

Alba's thoughts: _Are these the five members of the renowned Japanese Rock Band Buck__-__Tick? There are six of them, but I only know five__ by name__._ Alba looks at Atsushi Sakurai. _Atsushi Sakurai is the man who does__ the__ lead vocals for the band, most __songs __are for his dead mother.__ He is also called 'Acchan' or 'Atsu' by his band mates._ Alba then looks at Hisashi Imai. _Hisashi Imai is the man that plays lead guitar, electronics, background noises, and does backing vocals. __He is often called 'Imai' by the band and their fans._ Alba looks at Hidehiko Hoshino._ Hidehiko Hoshino is the man that plays rhythm guitar__, plays the keyboard,__ and does backing vocals.__ He is called 'Hide' by the band._ Alba looks at Yagami Toll. _Yagami Toll is the man that plays the drums and does the percussions.__ Never releasing his real name to the public since he said he is selling music and not himself. His real name is rumored to be Takashi Higuchi. He is the eldest member of the band. He is also called 'Anii' by the band._ Alba looks at Yutaka Higuchi. _Yutaka Higuchi is the man that plays bass guitar.__ He is the most sociable and talkative member of the band. Yutaka is also the youngest member of Buck-Tick. He is called 'U-Ta' by the band._ Alba looks at the sixth man absolutely lost in thought. _So who is the sixth man?_

Athena waves at Hisashi. Hisashi rolls his eyes.

"Is there an explanation on why you brought us here, Acchan?" asked Mitsuo.

"We do have an album to finish and soon," commented Yagami.

"We should be on our 'RAZZLE DAZZLE' tour right now…" said Hidehiko.

"WE SHOULD REALLY DO A CONCERT HERE AS WELL, GUYS!" said Yutaka flabbergasted. Yutaka looks around his surroundings, astonished, his eyes finally resting on the palace. "COOL! THE PALACE IS SO HUGE!"

"Calm down, U-ta," said Yagami. Yutaka morosely looks back at the Heroes. Atsushi evidently looks perturbed as he looks at his band mates.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do but first establish yourselves, as in who you are, to the Heroes." Hidehiko takes a few steps forward from Atsushi's right.

"My name is Hidehiko Hoshino of Buck-Tick. I play rhythm guitar, play the electric keyboard, and I do backing vocals."

Alba's thoughts: _Hoshino appears the same way he did in the Muma__-__the Nightmare music video. He also happens to be the most ordinary one out of the group._

Atsushi's thoughts: _This might take longer than I want it to._

"Pleased to meet you. Though I think we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"It is nice to meet you, Hidehiko-san. Something needs to be done about this coming Darkness…"

"It is good to see you. I hope we can Train successfully." Yutaka takes a few steps forward from Atsushi's left.

"I am Yutaka Higuchi, the youngest member of Buck-Tick and I play bass. You can call me 'U-ta' for short."

Alba's thoughts: _Higuchi is Toll's younger brother, even if they do not share the same surname. He__,__ contrasting __to __the rest of the band__,__ is the most companionable and the most conversational._

Atsushi's thoughts: _This is taking too long…_

"It is an immense enjoyment in meeting you, Yutaka-san," said Kenichiro. _Is this really necessary?_

"This is so overwhelming! I can't wait to start Training!" said Louis.

Athena's thoughts: _I don't care for anyone else but Hisashi._ "Yutaka, I am pleased to meet you." Athena waves her left hand wildly at Yutaka.

"Can the next member go already?" asked Atsushi uninterested in the current proceedings. Yagami takes a few steps forward from Atsushi's left.

"My name is Yagami Toll, I am the eldest member of Buck-Tick, I play drums, and I do the percussions as well."

Alba's thoughts: _Toll is a man that always keeps quiet and only speaks when needed. He only joined Buck__-__Tick after continuous nagging from Higuchi and the infringement of his own band, a__s well as__ the death of his elder brother, Tooru, played a role in __his joining of the band__._

Atsushi's thoughts: _I need to get this finished with as soon as possible…_

"This is so very magnificent," Kenichiro says sardonically. _This is not really needed._

"Delighted to meet you, but should we not start Training?"

"I think Acchan wants us to get to know each other first…"

"Cool, I think Hisashi goes next." Hisashi steps forward from Atsushi's right.

"My name is Hisashi Imai. I initially named the band Hihan Go-Go in 1984, but changed it to Buck-Tick within the same year. I play lead guitar, electronics, background noises, and do the backing vocals."

Alba's thoughts: _Imai is an original member of Hi__h__an Go-Go, which became a band while he was still in college._

"Tremendous, another Rock Star to deal with…"

"Oh, hello Hisashi, it is nice to meet you. (Thinking) this might be fun after all."

"My one true love!" said Athena in a low voice. _He will marry me one way or another._ Atsushi steps forward.

"As you may as well already know, my name is Atsushi Sakurai and I do vocals for the band since I joined in 1985, though initially I played drums."

Alba's thoughts: _Sakurai is a man that was with the appalling pack while in college, he joined Hi__h__an Go-Go on Imai's application. He contains an unwholesome fixation with death._

"Hey, it is nice to meet you!" said Athena._ Atsushi better not get in the way._

"Again, this is so great," replies Kenichiro sarcastically.

"Pleased to meet you."

"And last but not least." Atsushi motions the last man forward with a wave of his right hand. Mitsuo takes a few steps forward from Atsushi's right.

"My name is Araki."

"But what is your first name?" asked Athena.

"My name is Mitsuo Araki. I am not actually a member of Buck-Tick, but I did the vocals for Hihan Go-Go. After leaving the group, I went to school to become a designer. Nevertheless, intermittently I do backup vocals for Buck-Tick."

Alba's thoughts: _So th__is__ is Araki__, whom was__ mournfully fired from Buck__-__Tick by the others, because he could no longer keep up with Imai's guitar playing._

Atsushi's thoughts: _I wonder just how much Alba-kun knows about us…_

"That seems so very remarkable," said Kenichiro. _This seems a total waste of time._

"Pleased to meet you, Mitsuo! Will you be teaching me?"

"I don't know who I'll be training to be honest with you."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

"Now that my band mates have given you their introductions, you will do the same." Alba takes a few steps forward from Kenichiro's left, with assurance.

"My name is Alba Sasakai. I am eighteen years old born in Tokyo, Japan on June 16th in 1991. I am presently looking for my twin brother, Costner, who has recently gone missing."

Hidehiko's thoughts: _Lord __Alba share__s__ my birthday!_

Atsushi's thoughts: _Costner__? Why do__ I recognize that name? That name really seems __extraordinarily__ recognizable…I wonder why…_

"It is nice to meet you, Alba. I hear you have the Element of Fire."

"So I have been told."

"I am extremely sorry to hear about your brother."

"That is so unfortunate of you, Alba."

"I am sorry about your loss."

"I will find him if it is the last thing that I do!" vows Alba.

"That is good to hear!" Athena takes a few steps forward from Kenichiro's right.

"My name is Athena Neidhart. I am seventeen years old born here in Moscow, Russia on January 18th in 1992. I am presently searching for a decent boyfriend." Athena looks eloquently at Hisashi, blinking her eyes rapidly. Hisashi looks away in burning mortification. Atsushi scowls at Athena and Hisashi.

Atsushi's thoughts: _This has to terminate immediately!_

"Pleased to meet you, Athena. You, I believe must have the Element of Wind."

"That I do."

"I hope you find a respectable boyfriend."

"Athena, one day you will find the most dependable man that will please you beyond your wildest imaginings." Mitsuo looks from Athena to Hisashi slowly.

"I can concur with you on that one, Mitsuo-kun."

Hisashi's thoughts: _And she can leave me out of it! _Athena continues to look at Hisashi with a day-dreamy look on her face. Atsushi's scowl grows deeper at Athena's ignorance. Louis takes a few steps forward from Kenichiro's left.

"My name is Louis Heidenrich. I am twenty years old born in Reykjavik, Iceland on November 16th in 1989. I really just want to go home to my dog, Zeus."

"Thrilled to meet you, Louis."

"Lady Louis has the Healing Element of Water."

"You have a dog named Zeus?"

"Hai I do."

"I like the name of Louis' dog."

"As do I."

"Arigatou gozaimasu…I really appreciate your complements."

"Louis really must love her dog."

Atsushi's thoughts: _At least she does not have a crush on a man that is older than she is__…_ Kenichiro takes a few steps forward.

"Let us get this over with already. My name is Kenichiro Hawthorne. I am nineteen years old born in Transylvania, Romania on February 19th in 1990. I would rather stay by myself."

"Lord Kenichiro has the damaging Element of Earth."

"We are…"

"Really…pleased…"

"To get…to meet…you…"

"Kenichiro, as a good friend...I think..." Hidehiko turns to face Atsushi.

"Now, Acchan, you have some explaining to do." Atsushi turns to face his band mates as they stand in front of him temporarily ignoring the Heroes.

"The Gods chose me, of all people, to train these four young adults as the perfect Heroes," Atsushi said slowly. _Though if I remember correctly there were supposed to be five of them. Whatever happened to the fifth Hero?_

"Then why draw us into it?"

"In order for us as their Teachers to get through the Heroes' Elemental training fast and expectantly in one piece."

"What are we going to do about our soon-to-be-due _RAZZLE DAZZLE_ album, Atsushi?"

"That is going to have to wait until after the Heroes have conquered Crohno DTR for the last time, Mitsuo-kun," said Atsushi with a sigh.

"This is going to be very complicated."

"I concur with you on that one there, Yutaka-kun. Children are always hard to train at times."

"At times, are you sure about that?"

"Ok, so maybe most of the time. That is the thing about children; you can scarcely tell them anything that they will listen to without a complaint." The six men form a large loop around the four young Heroes, with a space between them.


	14. Inferno Exercise

Chapter Nine

Inferno Exercise

Atsushi steps forward in order to speak to the Heroes as a whole.

"We will start with the Inferno Exercise."

"Can't I go last?" asked Alba.

"No, you cannot. There is a certain order that the Training has to be completed in, so the sooner you stop being argumentative the sooner we can finish our album."

Athena's thoughts: _Is that all they are worried about__?_

Alba steps forward unhurriedly. Yagami steps forward to stand directly in front of Alba, leaving a good three feet between them.

"Each of you has a way of discharging your power."

"Do we change form?" asked Alba.

"No, but each of you does acquire a weapon depending on your particular Element."

"How did you know about their weapons, U-Ta?"

"Watashi wa shiranai, I think it was just something that I knew about my whole life."

"How very attention-grabbing."

"So how do I conjure up my weapon?" asked Alba.

"Take a profound inhalation…" Alba breathes intensely closing his eyes.

"Take in the energy around you…"

"…And form it into the contour of a saber." Alba does as instructed and beams of red light appear in front of him. The light starts to form the shape of a long-bladed sword. Once the sword fully appears, Alba puts his right hand on the handle and the red blade bursts into uncontrolled flames. Everyone jumps back a good foot in astonishment.

"Something…is wrong…" Alba's eyes turn fire red under his sunglasses, as he loses complete control of the Flame Saber.

"Yami, Alba cannot control the flames! We must do something! MOREOVER, WE HAVE TO DO IT NOW!" shouted Hidehiko. Atsushi dashes forward swiftly with Hisashi and Yagami right behind him. Alba swings the sword at Atsushi, cutting a deep gash in his right shoulder and burning the flesh. Atsushi puts his left hand on his injured shoulder, scowls at Alba and then he takes a few steps away from him.

Hisashi and Yagami work together in order to disengage Alba from the Flame Saber. Yagami holds Alba in place from behind, his arms under Alba's arms, holding them to the point where they are not of any use. Hisashi puts both hands on Alba's right hand and pries his fingers open. As soon as Alba's hand is off the sword's handle, it disappears, and his eyes return to normal. Yagami and Hisashi let go of Alba.

"Wh-what just happened to me?" asked Alba bewildered.

"Alba, you fucking lost control of your power and attacked me!" stated Atsushi with an angry scowl on his face.

"Tawagoto! Moreover, tawagoto again!"

Hisashi's thoughts: _Maybe there is something we can do about this training situation…_


	15. Disconnection

Chapter 10

Disconnection

"I have an idea…" said Hisashi quietly.

"What is that, Hisashi?"

"Well, there are four Heroes and six Teachers…We could, well, you know –"

Atsushi's thoughts: _No there are supposed to be five of them… one has gone astray…_

"Are you signifying that we should split up and train them independently?" asked Yagami.

"That sounds appealing."

"Hide, can you freaking wrap my wound already before I bleed to death?" asked Atsushi aggravated.

"Oh, yeah…That might be an excellent idea." Hidehiko takes out bandages, rags, and rubbing alcohol from Mitsuo's backpack that is beside the palace steps.

Louis' thoughts: _Talk about coming prepared…_

Atsushi removes his cloak to expose the smoldered shoulder abrasion, which is gushing blood. He grimaces as he removes the cloak, then he sits on a chair that is about three feet in front of the palace steps. Atsushi relaxes once he sits down, his legs are slightly open. Atsushi lays his cloak on the ground next to the chair, and then he rests his hands on his legs.

Hidehiko puts rubbing alcohol on a rag and then he gently places it on Atsushi's open wound. Atsushi hisses in pain as heat sears through his wound.

"Be calm, Acchan, it'll be over soon."

"U-Ta, can you go into the palace and get me some wet rags?"

"SURE, I WILL!" said Yutaka excessively enthusiastic. Yutaka leaves and goes inside the palace for the rags.

Athena looks at Hisashi with a day-dreamy look on her face. Hisashi backs away gradually and hides behind Yagami once he catches the look on Athena's face. Atsushi scowls again at Athena for her ignorance. Alba walks forward to stand in front of Atsushi; his hands are behind his back.

"Acchan-sensei, I am so terribly sorry! I did not mean for this to happen! Please forgive me!" said Alba remorsefully.

Alba bows down low as he finishes speaking without taking his hazy gaze off Atsushi. Atsushi turns his scowl from Athena to Alba. Alba jumps back in fear as he catches the look on Atsushi's face and he raises his hands in terror.

"ALBA, GO THE FUCK AWAY AND DO NOT PESTER ME RIGHT NOW!" Atsushi yelled clearly pissed off.

"I-I will not say anything more to you then, Acchan-sensei…" Alba said slowly obviously terrified. Alba hangs his head and backs away from Atsushi, distancing himself from everyone else as well.

Atsushi's thoughts: _Alba could not have known that my nickname __is__ 'A__cchan__' since he only just met me.__ He must really know more about us than I initially thought…_

"Calm down, Acchan, he only apologized for hurting you."

"It so happens to be Alba's fault that I obtained this wound from the get-go!" grumbled Atsushi.

"Please reconsider your logic… Things tend to have a reason for happening, especially of late, Acchan."

"Granted that is true, but at least he is not pestering you with how much he 'loves' you..." Hisashi is still hiding behind Yagami.

"The saccharine and incalculable bliss of true love, do you not think so, Hisashi? Romansu: is such an astonishing thing to observe would you not say the same, Hidehiko?"

"I agree tenfold."

"Yeah, well I don't." Hisashi walks over to Mitsuo and punches him hard on his left arm with his right fist. Mitsuo rubs his left arm tenderly.

"You people need to calm down some." Yutaka returns with numerous saturated rags for Hidehiko. Hidehiko takes one of the rags and hands it to Atsushi. Atsushi takes it in his left hand.

"What is this for, Hide-kun? What should I do with this?"

"Use it to clean your hand," Hidehiko said gently. Atsushi starts cleaning the blood off his left hand while he watches Alba, his angry gaze somewhat lessening.

"You really should talk to Alba, Acchan." Atsushi scowls at Yutaka. Hidehiko takes another rag from Yutaka and proceeds to clean Atsushi's wound and shoulder blade, careful not to put too much pressure on the wound.

"U-Ta is right, you know, Acchan."

"I DO NOT NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO!"

"It seems like someone has to…" Hisashi said quietly. After the wound is clean, Hidehiko puts more rubbing alcohol on the wound causing Atsushi to hiss, again, in pain.

"Oh, calm down, Acchan, I am almost done with your wound."

"JUST FINISH UP ALREADY!" Hidehiko finishes cleaning the wound; he puts some burn cream on it and then begins wrapping it with the bandages. Once the wound is cleaned, medicated, and wrapped, Hidehiko allows Atsushi to stand up and pats him on his left shoulder in encouragement. Atsushi looks at Alba again.

"I feel sorry for Alba."

"Someone should talk to him…" said Louis gently.

"Someone named Atsushi Sakurai!" snapped Kenichiro.

"AND WHY SHOULD I GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT ALBA'S HURT FEELINGS?" Atsushi snarled.

"Because he did apologize to you and all you did was yell at him," put in Hisashi.

"So what? What are you going to do about it?" Alba walks further away from the group, his head still bowed in ignominy; his hands are now in his pants pockets.

"FINE I GUESS I WILL APOLOGIZE TO THE BRAT!" the singer snarled again. Atsushi walks over to Alba and puts his left hand on his right shoulder. His gaze and voice softening as he approaches the distant Hero of Fire. "Alba, when you attacked me, did you know what you were doing?" he asked surprisingly tranquil.

"I had no idea what was going on at all... It was like I didn't even know who I was anymore at that moment…"

"Are you sorry that you injured me?"

"Hai…I sincerely am."

"Then I will let it go this time." Alba hugs Atsushi tightly, avoiding his injured shoulder. Atsushi pats Alba on his back with his left hand. Alba and Atsushi walk back to the rest of the group. "So how are we going to separate the Heroes and ourselves?" asked Atsushi.

"Well, first off, by location, depending on their particular Elements."

"What are the four locations?" Atsushi goes back to the chair and picks up his cloak getting ready to put it back on. Louis rushes over to Atsushi and helps him put the cloak back on so that he does not hurt his shoulder as much.

"Lady Louis you are so helpful. Moving my shoulder blade like that could have hurt it more without your help, to watashi wa anata ni kansha."

"Sukiyami, Atsushi-sensei, I would not have it any other way!"

"The locations are as follows: Iceland, Japan, Romania, and Russia." Atsushi and Louis face the group again.

"And where do we go for training the Heroes of each Element?"

"These are the training locations as follow: Russia for Fire, Japan for Water, Romania for Wind and Iceland for Earth."

"Which means Alba will remain here. Louis will go to Japan. Kenichiro will go to Iceland. In addition, Athena will go to Romania."

"Which one of them is going to be my Teacher," Alba gulps. _I fear I may hurt one of my Teachers again…_ Alba shifts unnervingly.

"I will train Kenichiro. Yami and U-Ta will train Alba. Acchan and Mitsu will train Athena. In addition, Hide will train Louis."

"Looks like we will not see each other for a while…"

"Good luck to you three!"

"I wish you all the best of luck as well!"

"Let us train to the best that we can and our ability!" The four Heroes place their right hand on top of their friends' as a handshake.

"LET US PREY FOR NOTHING BUT 'VICTORY'!" cheered the Heroes. They throw their hands into the air as they say the word 'victory'.

"That seems motivating."

"I pray for you all to have the best of luck in training your Hero or Heroine."

"I hope none of you gets hurt during this process!" Everybody heads out of Russia leaving Alba, Yagami, and Yutaka alone.

"We will start your training from the beginning tomorrow."

"Alright, that sounds like a good idea..."


	16. Airstream Exercise

Chapter 11

Airstream Exercise

Transylvania, Romania

After leaving Alba, Yagami, and Yutaka; Athena, Atsushi, and Mitsuo make their way to Romania to begin the Wind Training. To save time they use Atsushi's new ability of Teleportation.

"Much like the Fire Training, take a deep breath." Athena breathes deeply as she closes her eyes.

"Now take in the energy around you and form it into a Bow." Instead, Athena breaks her attentiveness.

"Why is Hisashi not my Teacher instead of you two idiots?"

Atsushi's thoughts: _How are Mitsuo and myself idiots to this stubborn brat?_

"Not this again…That is all you talked about the entire walk over here…" Mitsuo groans.

"So what, do you have something more to say against it? I want my Sashi!"

Atsushi's thoughts: _'Sashi'__?__W__hat is a 'Sashi'__?__ Does she mean Hisashi?_

Mitsuo looks up at the heavens in impatience. Atsushi scowls at Athena.

"ATHENA, I WANT YOU TO LEAVE YOUR INFURIATING FIXATION WITH MY LIFELONG FRIEND OUT OF THE QUESTION FOR THE TIME BEING. PLEASE, AT LEAST PUT A LITTLE CONCENTRATION INTO YOUR MUCH NEEDED TRAINING!" yelled Atsushi fuming now.

"I WILL DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT FROM NOW ON SINCE IT'S YOUR WISH, ATSUSHI! MY GREAT AND WONDERFUL TEACHER! HELL FUCKING NO!" yelled Athena aggravated. Athena and Atsushi continue arguing faintly.

"THAT'S FUCKING ENOUGH ALREADY!" yelled Mitsuo. Athena and Atsushi look at Mitsuo in shock. Mitsuo takes a deep breath. "We do not have the time for your endless bickering. We have three Worlds to save and very little time in which to do it." Mitsuo takes another deep breath before he continues speaking. "Now let us start all over. Take a deep breath and draw in the energy around you." Athena does as instructed and beams of green light appear in front of her. Atsushi puts his hands over his face, and then removing them, he looks visibly calm.

"Now form the light into the form of a Long Bow." Athena does as instructed and a long bow takes form in front of her. Finally, Athena puts her left hand on the bow and the wind picks up. Atsushi puts his left hand on his hip and throws his head back in relief. Mitsuo looks at Athena utterly astonished.

"So now what do I do?"

"Your weapon is called the Breezing Bow. Your arrows are made from the Wind when you attack your enemies." Atsushi takes out his cell phone, looks at the time, and then he puts it in his pants pocket.

"Let us see if you can shoot an arrow."

"How do I do that?"

"Just pull back on the bowstring, the arrow will appear during this process, then aim at your target, and finally release the bowstring, which will fire the arrow." Atsushi does a demonstration in the air to give Athena more of an idea.

Athena does as instructed and aims at Atsushi, and then she releases the Wind Arrow, which flies unswervingly at its intended target. Neither Atsushi nor Mitsuo realize what is happening until Atsushi is on the ground with a brilliant green arrow buried in the center of his chest not far from his collarbone.

Mitsuo moves to Atsushi's side hastily and tenderly eases the arrow out of his chest, bringing with it a rivulet of scarlet blood. Moving quickly, Mitsuo removes Atsushi's cloak and tank. Then he pulls out rubbing alcohol and rags from his bag, which is on the ground beside him. He puts rubbing alcohol on a dry rag and applies it to the wound, causing a hiss of pain from Atsushi.

Athena's thoughts: _That__'__s what you get for telling me not to worry about Hisashi!_ Athena folds her arms over her chest. "Is he all right?" she asked undaunted.

"He will be in a minute or two." Finally taking out bandages, Mitsuo bounds Atsushi's chest to keep the wound covered and protected from contamination. Then he checks the shoulder wound, sees that it is bleeding, he cleans and rewraps it. Atsushi stands up once Mitsuo has cleaned and wrapped the wounds and looks at him with a look of shock on his face.

"WH-what just happened?"

"Athena unintentionally shot you with her Wind Arrow."

Atsushi shakes his head at what Mitsuo thinks to be the truth.

Atsushi's thoughts: _A fucking accident my ass, I do not buy that shit one f__reaking__ bit!_ "Watashi wa jibun no kizu o rappu shite itadaki arigatou gozaimasu, Mitsuo-kun. For everything, I mean it."

"Sukiyami, Acchan, it was my pleasure." Atsushi turns to face Athena with an angry scowl on his sweaty face. Athena looks back at Atsushi steadily without flinching. Atsushi walks over to Athena and roughly backhands her across the face with his left hand, sending her to the ground with a thud.

Landing on her right side, Athena looks up at Atsushi shock in her eyes and face. Atsushi squats down in front of Athena so that his bare chest is level with her face. His forearms are resting on his thighs as he looks at Athena.

"Why did you shoot me with your arrow?" asked Atsushi in a deathly calm voice.

"Bellowing is something that I will not take from the likes of you, since I think you are a complete piece of shit anyway," said Athena mendaciously and then she spits in his face.

"Lady Athena, that is -!" stated Mitsuo revolted. Atsushi silences Mitsuo with a raised left hand.

"Let me deal with this one, Mitsu."

"As you wish, Atsushi-kun…" he said slowly. _This is not how things are suppose__d__ to be…_ Atsushi wipes his face with his left hand, and then he backhands Athena using the same hand. Finally, he grabs her by her pigtails so that he can look her in the face.

"So you are angry that I told you to worry about your training instead of Hisashi?"

"I did not mind that so much, however –" Athena said straining.

"Athena, you seem to be saying that you cannot get along with someone that you are working with, is that it? I can your problem for you if that's the case!" stated Atsushi nonchalantly.

"I DID NOT LIKE THE FACT THAT YOU YELLED AT ME!" she yelled at him.

"Ah, poor baby Athena got her feelings hurt. Moreover, a man that she only just met verbally degraded her! You're such a spoiled little brat! You're so pitiful!" Atsushi laughs at her. Atsushi uses Athena's hair to push her to the ground as he stands up straight.

Mitsuo moves forward, helps Athena to her feet, and holds her in place as she tries to go after Atsushi. Atsushi turns away from Athena and Mitsuo and makes his way to his discarded tank and cloak.

"Atsushi that was critically way out of context and you should apologize to her!" Atsushi turns to face Mitsuo again with a look of irritation on his face.

"No, it was not. She warranted much worse than what I gave her. She attacked me for telling her to worry about her training instead of Hisashi."

"You yelled at her."

"Whatever, it's the same damn difference." Atsushi turns away with a wave of his left hand. _Dumb ass bitch had better watch her back from now on…_

Mitsuo's thoughts: _This is hopeless…_

Atsushi walks away after putting on his tank and cloak, grimacing as he does so. Mitsuo watches Atsushi walk away with an unpromising look on his face.


	17. Assault

Chapter Twelve

Assault

Moscow, Russia

Alba is standing in front of Yagami and Yutaka.

"Alba, take a deep breath and gather the energy around you." Alba does as instructed and beams of red light appear in front of him.

"Now form the light into your weapon." Following these instructions, Alba begins to form the Flame Saber again. Once the blade has fully appeared, Alba puts his right hand on the handle causing the red blade to burst into raging flames.

"Your weapon is called the Flame Saber."

"When you attack your enemies, not only do you cut the flesh, but you will burn it as well."

"That seems to be very fascinating," stated Alba slowly. _That is precisely what happened to A__cchan__-sensei._ Alba cringes at the memory of what happened to Atsushi a few days ago.

"Let us see if you can swing the blade." Alba does as instructed and swings his sword in a flurry of single-handed thrusts.

"That was extraordinarily excellent, Alba."

"Now try a two-handed attack pattern." Alba adjusts his hands on the handle of his sword and then he begins an unsystematic two-handed attack pattern. Once he finishes, Alba ends about two feet in front of Yagami, the blade-tip two inches from his Adam's apple.

"Very good Alba, now can you back up some?" Yagami gulps. Alba lets go of his sword, which disappears, then he takes a step back.

Yutaka is standing next to Yagami, but he is staring into the distance with a horrorstruck look upon his face. Alba and Yagami glance at each other then at Yutaka, and finally they follow his gaze. In the distance there are numerous indistinguishable creatures running at the three of them.

"WHAT IN HELL ARE THOSE THINGS?"

"Th-they look like Shadow Specters to me! They are beings that work for Crohno DTR!" Yagami said frightened.

"How do we fight them?"

"CALL YOUR SWORD!" yelled Yagami.

"How do I do that?"

"SAY YOUR BLADE'S NAME!" yelled Yutaka.

"Flame Saber!" The flaming sword appears in Alba's right hand and he readies himself for a fight. "You two stay behind me and I will fight the Shadow Specters off."

"DO PLEASE BE CAUTIOUS!" the brothers yelled simultaneously. Alba eases himself into a fighting position as the first of the Shadow Specters reach him. Yagami and Yutaka back up a little more in order to give Alba respectable swinging room. In a flurry of movement, Alba starts attacking the Shadow Specters. In about ten minutes there is only one Shadow Creature standing about ten feet in front of Alba. Alba lowers his sword as he tries to catch his breath.

"W-why did that one not vanish like the rest?"

"Th-that one is a Shadow Ghoul!"

"Shadow Ghoul? Is that some fucking Shadow Creature or something?"

"Hai, that is what the Shadow Ghoul is – a pure creature of Darkness. A Shadow Creature that works and supports the Spirit Being Crohno DTR's every whim and desire. It is stronger than the Specter. It takes several or more hits to kill it."

"Or you can destroy it with Light."

"Light? What Light?"

"Hai, you have to use Light in order to defeat the Shadow Ghoul."

"However I have no Light."

"Fire is also known as the Element Light!"

"Oh, I get it now."

"YOU WILL BE DEFEATED IN THE HONOUR OF CROHNO DTR!" roared the Shadow Ghoul. The Shadow Ghoul attacks Alba head on, knocking him to the ground with a furious sweep of its left hand. Alba lands on the ground in front of Yagami and Yutaka slightly dazed, his sword has flown from his hand and has disappeared.

"FUCK THIS SHIT! FUCK! DAMN!" cursed Alba. The Shadow Ghoul lifts Alba up by his throat. Alba speaks and almost chokes on his words. "FLAME SABER!" Alba's sword appears in his right hand, lifting both hands above his head, he thrusts the blade into the Ghoul's head.

The Shadow Creature immediately disappears, leaving behind a puddle of Darkness. Alba hits the ground again nearly breaking both his legs in the process. Yutaka and Yagami rush forward and help Alba to his feet.

"You did magnificent, Lord Alba!" praised Yagami.

"Most astonishing work, Lord Alba, you did well today!"

"Arigatou…for your help...honestly...shit, I am so tired now…"

"You can rest in the palace." The three of them head into the palace to get much needed rest. Alba falls into a distressed slumber thinking of his brother's wellbeing.


	18. Stream Exercise

Chapter 13

Stream Exercise

Nagasaki, Japan

Louis looks around the beautiful city of Nagasaki in absolute wonder.

Louis' thoughts: _I have not been here since I came here three years ago on vacation and met Alba and Costner for the first time. Nothing has really changed._

"Lady Louis, are you ready to begin?" Louis turns to face Hidehiko. Hidehiko looks steadily at Louis, hilarity in his brown eyes.

"Huh? Did I miss something?"

"Your Elemental Training, it is time that we began."

"Oh, that is right, let us begin then."

"Well, first off, let me tell you the name of your weapon: The Calm Water Staff."

"That does not seem at all fear-provoking."

"That is because you are not an Attacker out of the Heroes."

"Then what am I?"

"Do you like seeing your friends hurt?" asked Hidehiko evasively.

"I most definitely do not like seeing my friends hurt."

"When Lord Alba accidentally wounded Acchan, how did you feel?"

"I felt so hopeless at that moment."

"And why is that, Lady Louis?"

"Well, I know Alba would never harm someone else unless that person harmed him beforehand–"

"Atsushi is the precise same way. Oh! Please, continue."

"Atsushi never hurt Alba, so the only thing that could have gone wrong was that he could not control his sword's power. Which proceeded with Atsushi getting hurt and Alba yelled at, and that is something that I do not like."

"Now tell me what you think about Atsushi."

"Simply put: powerless."

"And why is that?"

"When Alba-kun unintentionally wounded Atsushi-sensei, I felt useless, because I was unable to ease the pain or heal the wound."

"Do you have any idea where I am going with this?"

"No, I do not really understand what you are getting at, Hidehiko-sensei."

"Unlike Lord Alba, Lord Kenichiro, and Lady Athena, you are the Healer," he states with a deep sigh.

"Then why was I unable to heal Atsushi-sensei?"

"Because unlike Lord Alba and Lady Athena, your powers have not been allowed to be opened through the training that we are about to begin." Hidehiko takes out a black cell phone and looks at the time, and then he puts it in his pants pocket.

"So how do I stimulate my powers?"

"First, close your eyes and take a deep breath…" Louis does as instructed. "…Draw in the energy around you…" Louis follows Hidehiko's instructions and blue beams of light appear in front of her. "…Now form the light into the shape of a staff…" As Louis continues to concentrate, the blue light starts to form the Calm Water Staff. "…Before you lose your concentration grab hold of your weapon…" Louis puts her left hand on the staff and if they listen closely, they can hear the waves crashing on the shore.

"This feels most wonderful!"

"…Now let go of your staff."

"But I will have to go through so much just to bring it back into existence!" she proclaims.

"No, you will not. Trust me." Louis nods her head and releases her staff which disappears completely. Hidehiko takes out a silver-bladed dagger from a hidden sheath in his right boot.

"W-what are you going to do with that?" she asked petrified.

"Be patient, Lady Louis." Hidehiko uses the dagger to cut a deep slash in his chest: an unintentionally deep laceration that is. When Louis sees the Rock Star's life source streaming out of his body, all she can do is stand mesmerized by the crimson flow. Within a few minutes, Hidehiko has put his left hand over the wound and is staring at Louis audaciously. His blood is oozing through his fingers, he has dropped his dagger, and he speaks through gritted teeth. "HEAL ME!"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!"

"CALL YOUR WEAPON!"

"THERE IS NOT ENOUGH TIME! YOU WILL BLEED TO DEATH BEFORE I AM DONE!"

"FUCK THIS SHIT! WILL YOU FUCKING DO SOMETHING RIGHT NOW, LOUIS? WHAT THE FUCK IS THE NAME OF YOUR STAFF?"

"Is that how I call it then?" she asks slowly. All Hidehiko can do is nod his head as he continues to bleed from his self-inflicted wound. He falls to his knees as his pain increases and becomes somewhat lightheaded. "Calm Water Staff." The blue and gold staff appears in Louis' left hand and begins to shine a bright blue.

Louis kneels in front of Hidehiko and places her right hand on his open wound, in a few seconds the wound on Hidehiko's chest has a full healing.

Hidehiko's thoughts: _Training children really is hard, particularly if they are the gentle type._ "Good work, Lady Louis." Hidehiko stands up with support from Louis. Louis lets go of her staff in order to take a better hold of Hidehiko.

"Are you sure you are alright?" she asked fretfully.

"I told you, you are the Healer out of your friends." Louis and Hidehiko make their way back to Moscow, Russia to meet up with Alba, Athena, Atsushi, Mitsuo, Yagami, and Yutaka.


	19. Ascendancy Strategy

Chapter Fourteen

Ascendancy Strategy

Tokyo, Japan

Deep within the Japanese Palace, a malevolent potency is resonating, getting increasing stronger with each passing day. This malevolence is Crohno DTR, and at present, it has corrupted a young man named Costner, forming Costner DTR.

"So what are we going to do?"

"First off, we need to get rid of the Heroes and their wretched Teachers." Crohno DTR glides around the room thoughtfully.

"Why?" Costner DTR looks at Crohno DTR his red eyes glowing.

"If the Heroes are out of your way then you can rule the world as the Dark Leader."

"Dark Leader?"

"With my Dark powers and your corporeal body, you can do anything you want as the Dark Leader. Even kill the Gods if it so pleases you." Costner DTR crosses over to the throne of Matsukaze Tenryu: whom the Spirit Being has also recently corrupted.

"What is it that you plan to do, Master?"

"Soon enough this world will be mine to do with as I please."

"You are to keep a look out for the Heroes; when you see them sound the alarm."

"As you wish, Master." Matsukaze DTR bows deeply before he leaves the room. Costner DTR (V2) looks around the Throne Room and unleashes some of his Dark power. With the Dark power spreading around the room, its appearance changes. It now looks like the fiery realm of Hell.

"No-one can compare with my power!" Costner DTR laughs.

Crohno DTR's thoughts: _The more you use my powers, Human, the more of a monster you will become!__ Which is what I need right now._

Costner DTR (V2) rubs his clawed hands together in anticipation.

"Ahhh! This is the most astonishing feeling that I have ever felt in my entire existence!" Costner DTR laughs.

"I have noticed," Crohno DTR said candidly. "Nevertheless, do not fatigue yourself too soon; remember that you still have to eradicate the Heroes and their Teachers, first, in order to become the Dark Leader," it finished serenely. Costner DTR (V2) closes his eyes.

"What are you going to do after that, Master?" Costner DTR (V2)'s teeth have become long and pointed, the top two canines protruding his lower lip.

"I will become the superlative Dark Lord of all three Worlds!"

"That is so very fascinating, Master…" Costner DTR (V2) sits on the fiery throne and slips into a deep sleep, his tail-tip twitching ever so vaguely. Crohno DTR drifts over to Costner DTR (V2) and looks at him affectionately.

"Sleep well, my child, a big war still comes in the near future, so you will need your rest." Crohno DTR disappears.


	20. Terrain Exercise

Chapter 15

Terrain Exercise

Reykjavik, Iceland

In a minute city called Reykjavik in Iceland, Hisashi is standing a good five feet in front of Kenichiro.

Kenichiro's thoughts: _So this is place the where Louis is from; I wonder why she never wants to talk about it with her friends…_

"Master Kenichiro, can you hear me?" Kenichiro faces Hisashi hurriedly.

"I am sorry, Hisashi-sensei."

"It is fine. I need to ask you a very serious question."

"And what may that be?"

"Do you really think that Athena, you know, like-likes me?"

"Why are you asking me a question like at a time like this?"

"I honestly really need to know! This question has been burning my soul for a long time now! So please let me know, Kenichiro!" said Hisashi frantically.

"Do you know the difference between a stalker and a lover?"

"I think so…"

"What do you think they mean, Hisashi-sensei?"

"Well, a stalker is someone that follows you wherever you go surreptitiously."

"Right and what do you know about a lover?"

"A lover is someone that loves you for who and what you are."

"Correct. So which category do you think Athena falls under, Hisashi-sensei?"

"Lover…I think..."

"And there is your answer. Now can we start my training?"

"Huh, oh, that is right. You have to start your training…" Hisashi looks physically perplexed and his mind is still on Athena.

"So what is it that I must do?" asked Kenichiro good-naturedly. Hisashi looks distinctly flushed.

"Well, close your eyes and take a deep breath…" Kenichiro follows Hisashi's instructions. "Draw in the energy around you…"As Kenichiro does this, terra-cotta beams of light appear in front of him. "Now form the light into your weapon, which is an ax…" Kenichiro does as instructed. While he is watching Kenichiro, Hisashi is thinking about Athena.

**Within Hisashi's Mind**

Hisashi is standing in Hiroshima, Japan with Athena on his right, they are holding hands, and they seem to be on a date.

"Athena, are you enjoying yourself?"

"More than you would think." The zephyr is blowing soothingly.

"I have a feeling that you have something to ask of me. What is it that you wish to know?"

"Do you really love me or are you just reacting off my love for you?"

"I –"

"Hisashi-sensei, what can I do with the hovering weapon?" Kenichiro interjected on Hisashi's daydream. Hisashi snaps his thoughts back to Kenichiro's training. He sees the Shatter Ax suspended in front of Kenichiro.

"You should take hold of your weapon," he replied pointedly. Kenichiro puts both hands on the floating ax. Once he does, they can feel the ground tremble slightly beneath their feet. "Your weapon's name is Shatter Ax."

"Do I have to go through all of those steps in order to call upon it again?"

"No, now all you have to do is say your weapon's name and it will come to you."

"So why do we have to go through the training steps the first time?"

"So that you can get a feel of your power when it awakens the first time and you are not hurt by it. That way your body, Kenichiro, is not thrown into absolute distress if you call upon the weapon by name without first arousing your Elemental power."

"Arigatou for training me, Hisashi-sensei, I really appreciate it." Kenichiro lets go of his ax.

"It was my pleasure."

"I hope you and Athena work things out."

"Arigatou, so do I. Kenichiro, I really do." Hisashi claps Kenichiro on the back and then they head back to Russia.


	21. Investigation Commences

Chapter 16

Investigation Commences

Moscow, Russia

The Heroes and their Teachers are facing each other; standing in two lines about three feet from each other. The Teachers are standing in the following order from left to right: Mitsuo, Atsushi, Hidehiko, Hisashi, Yagami, and Yutaka. The Heroes are standing in the following order from left to right: Athena, Louis, Kenichiro, and Alba.

Hisashi tries to catch Athena's eye, but she avoids his gaze; he looks down in wretchedness. Atsushi has an angry scowl on his face, which is directed at Athena. Alba shifts uncomfortably as he looks at his Teachers terrified of their hearsay.

Yagami and Yutaka look at Alba sanctimoniously. Athena spits on the ground in front of Atsushi's feet. Louis looks at Athena with a shocked look on her face, which is tinged with disgust. Kenichiro looks around completely oblivious to the high tensions of those around him. Hidehiko looks at Atsushi briefly before following his gaze towards Athena. Mitsuo sighs deeply in aggravation.

"I would like to say that Louis' training was a success. I did find the training somewhat complicated because of Louis' very affectionate personality."

"Alba's training was successful as well. There were no real complexities with it."

"And not only that, guess what else? Alba has already productively fought in battle with the Flame Saber against some Shadow Specters and a Shadow Ghoul!" said Yutaka energized. Atsushi's gaze flickers to Alba. Alba catches the look on Atsushi's annoyed face and backs away some, utterly alarmed.

"Athena's training was a success, although –"

"What happened?" asked Hidehiko.

"Acchan was shot with one of Athena's Wind Arrows by mistake."

"Shit that does not sound at all good," commented Kenichiro. Atsushi puts his left hand on his hip.

"A fucking accident, my ass, you know damn well she really meant to shoot me with that arrow! That bitch shot me because I told her to worry about her training instead of Hisashi!"

"Again, you yelled at her, Acchan…"

"Again, I say it is the same damn difference, Mitsu."

"You will not dare to call me a bitch, you bastard!"

"Oh, so I'm a bastard now, am I?"

"This is not going to be good…" Hidehiko covers his face with his hands temporarily and then he drops them to his sides. Athena charges at Atsushi, drawing a dagger from a hidden sheath on her left thigh knocks him to the ground and thrusts the blade into the center of his chest: right where the arrow struck him earlier. Hidehiko quickly pulls Athena off Atsushi, drags her a few feet away, and holds her in place as she tries to finish what she started. Hisashi looks at Atsushi and then at Athena petrified.

Hisashi's thoughts: _What has gotten into Athena__-chan__ and __Acchan?__W__e never fought this much before in our lives. Something seriously has__ got__ to change about their constant fighting and soon…_

Yagami removes the dagger from Atsushi's chest with a small surge of crimson blood. Then he motions Louis forward; he is kneeling on Atsushi's right. Louis walks forward sheepishly.

Hidehiko's thoughts: _I hate when people fight over inconsequential things…_

"You know what to do…" Yagami said slowly. Louis nods her head slightly as she looks at Atsushi's bleeding chest.

"Calm Water Staff," the staff appears in Louis' left hand and begins to glow bright blue. Louis kneels of Atsushi's left, puts her right hand on the wound, and heals him.

Atsushi gently grabs Louis' hand and directs it to his right shoulder. Getting Atsushi's meaning Louis heals him there as well. Louis stands up again and her staff disappears. Atsushi stands up and faces Athena with an angry scowl on his face. Athena is still being help in place by Hidehiko. Atsushi backhands her roughly in the face.

"Listen to me and listen to me well, bitch, you're fucking lucky that I cannot kill you right here and now! Mainly because you have to help save the three worlds! But so fucking help me, if you attack me one more time, I will personally beat your sorry ass to a bloody pulp! Do you understand me!" growled Atsushi loudly. Atsushi has his right index finger pointing in Athena's face not far from her nose. Athena, now fearing for her life, gives a subtle nod.

Athena's thoughts: _You will get yours someday, Atsushi Sakurai! Be forewarn__ed__, you prick!_

Atsushi turns away from Athena and Hidehiko and walks right into Alba.

"I-I am sorry!"

"Very outstanding work on fighting the Shadow Beings, Alba," said Atsushi surprisingly calm now.

"Arigatou Atsushi-sensei. I appreciate your kind words." Alba bows slightly and then he stands up straight again. Atsushi gently rests his right hand on Alba's right shoulder as he walks past him. Hidehiko lets go of Athena at last. Athena faces Hidehiko and roughly slaps him across the face with her right hand.

"ATHENA, DO PLEASE TELL ME WHY YOU JUST SMAKED ME. BESIDES I DO NOT BELIVE I DID ANYTHING TO YOU TO RATE BEING HIT," Hidehiko asked stunned as he gently rubs his cheek, resentfully.

"BECAUSE YOU WOULD NOT LET ME FINISH WHAT I STARTED!"

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO KILL MY LIFELONG FRIEND, ATHENA!"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD!" Athena turns away from Hidehiko and faces Yagami. Yagami, finally losing it, walks over to Athena and backhands her so hard that she falls into Hidehiko's arms.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD WE LET YOU FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED? ESPECIALLY IF THAT MEANS OUR FRIEND'S LIFE IS ON THE LINE; OUR LIFELONG FRIEND AT THAT!" Yagami snarled.

"I HAVE THE RIGHT TO FINISH WHAT I STARTED!" Yutaka yanks roughly on Athena's hair, pulling her to the ground.

"You had better watch how you talk to my brother, Athena," said Yutaka in a deathlike calm voice.

"Why are we even fighting?" Hidehiko asked slowly. Hidehiko's cheek is bright red where Athena slapped him.

"Because there has been a continuous fight going on between Atsushi and Athena since the training sessions first started."

"Personally, I say we let them duke it out and get it over with already," Kenichiro input. _In addition, maybe the Gods would finally put an end to this ostensibly eternal fight._

Yagami and Yutaka look down at Athena, who is still on her back on the ground. Atsushi is standing over Athena by her feet, anger blazing in his brown eyes and an ominous smile on his face.

"I like that idea."

"Breezing Bow," Athena mutters softly. The Wind Bow appears in Athena's left hand; she takes aim at Atsushi, shoots him in the chest again, and sends him soaring into the air.

Atsushi lands with a nauseating thud twenty feet away, he has landed on his back. Hidehiko and the others run over to where Atsushi landed. Hisashi removes the arrow from Atsushi's chest. However before Louis can heal Atsushi, he stands up and confronts Athena, who has also stood up. He extends his right hand behind his back as he calls his weapon.

"Spear of Longinus!" In a flash of white light, a gold and white spear appears in Atsushi's right hand. Putting the weapon in front of him with both hands on it, he readies himself for a fight with Athena. Athena and Atsushi charge at each other, when they are within two feet of each other, a bright yellow light strikes the ground between them. The force of the strike sends them to the ground ten feet from the striking point and knocking them out cold. When the light clears, a God is standing there. Nobody knows who he is.

"This is not how things are supposed to be. Why are you two even fighting?" Shun said dismally.

"Unfortunately we were unable to stop it from happening."

"WE ARE TRYING TO FIX THAT PROBLEM NOW!" The wind picks up as another man appears on Shun's right.

"Athena Neidhart and Atsushi Sakurai you are required to report to the Gods for chastisement," Shuhei said in an uninterested tone.

"Atsushi and Athena are still unconscious right now due to the discharge, you know," stated Kenichiro.

"That is easy to deal with…"

"Now what can we do?" Atsushi and Athena disappear.

"What are you going to do with them?"

"We are going to bring them to Lord Solomon."

"In the mean time, continue your search for Crohno DTR." Shuhei and Shun fade from view.


	22. Ultimate Mêlée

Chapter Seventeen

Ultimate Mêlée

Russia

"We cannot do anything without Athena and Acchan-sensei…" Alba said slowly.

"What are we going to do about them anyway?"

"This is Athena and Atsushi's own damn fault that the Gods are punishing them. Let the Gods deal with it."

Hisashi's thoughts: _My poor Athena is in __a __dilemma and so is A__cchan__. What has this world come to? _There is a dispiriting look on Hisashi's face. "What could we have done to stop this from happening?, Hidehiko"

"We should have stopped the skirmishing from the get-go. I mean, I do not think Atsushi likes the fact that Athena has a crush on you, Hisashi. Furthermore, Athena does not like the fact that Atsushi is against her love."

"Approved, we should make conciliations where they can never fight again."

"That might help."

"What will happen to those two?"

"Only the Gods know. With any luck nothing too painful." They continue to try to locate Crohno DTR while thinking of their missing friends.

**City of Heaven**

**Council of the Gods**

Athena and Atsushi are standing in front of the seated Gods and Goddesses. Shun and Shuhei are standing behind them.

"Why have you brought me here? I have better things to do right now!"

"SILENCE HUMAN!" thundered Solomon angrily.

Atsushi's thoughts: _Dumbass__ bitch__, you are only supposed to speak when spoken to__.__T__hat is how it always has been._

"The fighting between you two has gotten out of hand. You are not even supposed to be fighting each other; you are only supposed to be fighting Crohno DTR," Zenzo said.

"Fighting each other was not how things were to be," said April Mae.

"Nothing you two have done so far has been good for the others that you travel with," said Fai.

"Maybe there is a reason why the two of them are always fighting. Like something they cannot seem to agree on."

"You may be right, Reid."

Reid's thoughts: _Am I not always right?_

"What are you going to do with us?"

"Oh, nothing too excruciating, or at least I do not think so anyway."

"So what are you going to do?" Atsushi folds his arms across his chest.

"We are going to send two of us back with you, to keep you from fighting."

"I do not need a babysitter!"

"Apparently you do. We have gotten tired of you two trying to kill each other over another Human. Neither of you have control over each other, so stop thinking that you do." Atsushi scowls at both Athena and Ichijo.

"Whom are you sending?" asked Athena.

"I will send Mitsuru Kowada." Atsushi's eyes open wide in dreadfulness.

"Is he not the God of Suffering?"

"But of course. Who else would it be? How fitting is that?" Mitsuru stands up and makes his way over to Athena, Atsushi, Shun, and Shuhei.

"It is not fitting enough if you ask me."

"Stay to yourself you disdainful bastard!"

"Oh, somebody is overly touchy today!" Shun and Shuhei return to their respective seats.

"Mitsuru, please be gentle with them, we need them to remain in one piece."

"I won't do anything to them. What they did to each other is much worse than what I can do."

"And who may the other be?"

"Are you serious? Are you meaning to say I will have two undesired babysitters?"

"Yes, that is what was decided."

"The second will be…" Solomon pauses briefly as he looks around. "Reid Rivers will also go with you."

"I finally get to go on a mission!"

"Now be gone." Fai shakes his head slowly as he looks at Atsushi and Athena.

"Be nice, Reno."

"Humans are such a waste of time…" Solomon sends Atsushi and Athena back to Earth with a subtle wave of his left hand. Mitsuru follows after a moment.

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Reid, you might need it." Reid follows the others quickly.

**Tokyo, Japan**

As Athena, Atsushi, Mitsuru, and Reid appear in Tokyo, they feel a wicked force flowing around them.

"Crohno DTR is here, Atsushi."

"Call the others and tell them." Atsushi takes out his black cell phone and speed-dials Hisashi's number. The phone rings twice before Hisashi answers it.

"What's up?"

"You need to get to Japan as soon as possible!"

"Can you tell me why first?"

"The reason is simple: Crohno DTR is in Japan, you nitwit!"

"There is just one slight problem with that."

"Which is what?"

"WE DO NOT HAVE THE SAME POWERS THAT YOU DO, SINCE YOU WORK FOR THE GODS!"

"Ow, that was my ear." Atsushi rubs his ear vigorously to stop the ringing.

"I am dreadfully sorry but it is true, though."

"I know that. We will figure something out, but in the meantime tell the others."

"All right, that sounds good! We go to Japan! Still how are we going to get there?" Hisashi said clueless.

"I have no idea, Hisashi. I honestly do not know the answer to that question."

"That's a first; you usually know the answer to most things…"

"Oh, shut up." Hisashi hangs up his cell phone. Atsushi closes his phone after a minute.

Atsushi's thoughts: _Hisashi is __so __bizarre._ Mitsuru looks from Reid to Athena to Atsushi and back again. Atsushi puts his phone back in his pants pocket. "What is wrong, Lord Mitsuru?"

"Can I go get them and leave you here alone for a minute without you two slaughtering each other?"

"Just go already!"

"Go, Mitsuru, I will watch them."

"Arigatou, Reid, for your help." Mitsuru disappears.

"Once more, I do not need a babysitter."

"Too bad, you screwed up badly by fighting with Athena, Atsushi." Athena and Atsushi scowl at each other. Reid gazes around their environment, astonished. Mitsuru reappears with the others surrounding him after a few minutes.

"I did not think I would be home so soon."

"We are here on business and that is all." Just as Mitsuru finishes speaking, they hear an alarm go off somewhere north of their current location.

"What is that earsplitting blare?" Louis has her hands over her ears to try to block out the vociferous sound.

"It sounds like a forewarning alarm," stated Reid.

"Crohno DTR knows we are here!" The alarm stops as soon as Atsushi finishes speaking and two beings appear in front of them: Crohno DTR and Costner DTR (V2).

"So these are the Heroes."

"Yes, they seem to be pitiable, do they not?"

"Yes."

"Flame Saber" the blazing sword appears in Alba's right hand.

"Breezing Bow" the Wind bow appears in Athena's left hand and she readies an arrow, taking aim at Costner DTR (V2).

"Shatter Ax" the Earth ax appears in Kenichiro's hands.

"Spear of Longinus" the Light spear appears in Atsushi's hands and he twirls it around and ends with his right hand behind his back holding the spear.

"Calm Water Staff" The blue and gold staff appears in Louis' left hand.

"Oh, how prudent of you pathetic Humans. Do you really want to try to fight me?" Costner DTR (V2) blasts everyone with his Dark powers sending them to the ground. Mitsuru and Reid alone remain standing. Everyone hits the ground hard, knocking the weapons out of their hands except for Kenichiro and Atsushi's weapons. Kenichiro stands up again and charges at Costner DTR (V2). "Do you ever learn?" Alba sits up, still dazed and looks at Costner DTR (V2), trying to place his voice.

Costner DTR (V2) releases some more of his power blasting them to the ground again. Mitsuru and Reid back away some. Alba stumbles to his feet.

"That's –"


	23. Recognition

Chapter 18

Recognition

"THAT'S MY BROTHER!" Kenichiro stands up again and charges at Costner DTR (V2). Costner DTR (V2) blasts Kenichiro back to the ground.

"INCONSEQUENTIAL HUMAN! DIE!"

"COSTNER, PLEASE STOP THIS!"

"I do not know whom you are talking about, Human!"

"YOU ARE MY BROTHER! MY TWIN BROTHER! COSTNER, YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER!"

"I have no recollection of my miserable Human existence and I undoubtedly do not want anything to do with you!" Costner DTR (V2) lifts his arms into the air. "All I know is that I must overpower you and the rest of the Heroes along with your blasted Teachers, so that I may rule this world!" Costner DTR (V2) laughs as he stretches his wings and flies off. Crohno DTR fades from view.

"GODDAMNIT NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO."

"Calm down, Atsushi, there will be another opportunity."

"Reid is right. He usually is right on most things." Atsushi and Kenichiro let go of their weapons.

"COSTNER!" Red energy starts to flow around Alba's body as his anger builds to a critical intensity.


	24. The Brawl Commences

Chapter Nineteen

The Brawl Commences

Kenichiro walks over to Alba and decks him in the face with a strong left hook. Alba hits the ground roughly. Kenichiro lifts Alba up by the collar of his suit jacket with his right hand.

"Why did you not attack Crohno DTR when you had the chance?"

"My…brother…" Alba says vaguely. Kenichiro punches Alba again in the jaw and lets him go. Alba hits the ground hard.

"So you want to fight, huh?" Alba stumbles to his feet, he has a busted lip, and his nose is bleeding.

"Bring it on, bastard!"

"Flame Saber!"

"Shatter Ax!" The two weapons appear and the two friends clash in a head-on fight. Mitsuru watches with amusement in his eyes.

"This ought to be fun!"

"Not really, this could turn out to be very incommodious."

"We have to stop them!"

"No, let them fight it out and get it out of their systems."

"Just one fight after another," Hisashi said with a deep sigh. Hisashi grabs hold of Athena's left hand with his right. Athena looks at Hisashi's hand, which is around hers and blushes a deep red. Alba and Kenichiro continue to fight as it starts to drizzle.

"Rushing Blaze!" With a ferocious swipe of his sword, Alba sends blades of Fire at Kenichiro. Kenichiro dodges them promptly.

"Quaking Earth!" Kenichiro digs the butt of his ax into the ground causing it to quake. Alba holds his balance. As the fight continues, Atsushi realizes that both Kenichiro and Alba are low on energy.

"Hisashi, separate Alba from the Flame Saber and I will separate Kenichiro from the Shatter Ax." Hisashi nods as he lets go of Athena's hand. He moves over to where Alba is standing gasping for breath. Hisashi tries to pry Alba's fingers off the handle of the sword.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Alba's eyes turn fire red as he backhands Hisashi so hard with his left hand that the older man hits the ground. Athena gasps in horror. Kenichiro lets go of the Shatter Ax and looks at Alba clueless. Atsushi follows Kenichiro's solemn gaze. Hisashi stands up again.

"OW THAT SERIOUSLY HURT!" Athena runs over to Hisashi as he rubs his cheek.

"Are you all right, Hisashi?"

"I am fine. However, Alba is out of control again!"

"All that matters is that you are all right." Flames surround Alba's body as he loses complete and utter control of the Flame Saber.

"WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ALBA, ATSUSHI-SENSEI? WHY ARE HIS POWERS OUT OF CONTROL?" yelled Athena scared.

"It is the resentment Alba is feeling, because now he knows Costner is whom we must fight. This is too much emotion for the blade to handle and it is literally taking over his body," answered Hidehiko.

"What shall we do?"

"We shall do nothing."

"But why should we not do anything?"

"Hai, Nothing, do not worry about it."

"And why is that?"

"Because in a few minutes Alba will run out of vitality," said Atsushi and Reid simultaneously.

"What will happen then?"

"The blade will merely disappear."

"Then he will have to wait for his energy to rejuvenate before he can summon the Flame Saber." Within a few minutes, the inferno around Alba's body dies completely and the sword disappears. Atsushi walks over to Alba slowly, but moves quicker as he crumples to the ground. "He has no energy at all…" Atsushi lifts Alba's sunglasses to his forehead, then he tenderly opens Alba's right eye in order to look at the colour of his eyes, which are brown again. Finally, he replaces the sunglasses. _Alba must feel utterly terrible right now… Costner must be everything to him…_


	25. Innovative Strategies

Chapter 20

Innovative Strategies

Atsushi is holding Alba as the downpour and wind pick up.

"While Alba is comatose, we have to figure out what we are going to do next."

"Well, we do have to find Crohno DTR again."

"And there is a little matter of Alba's brother, whom I detest with a passion."

Atsushi's thoughts: _Why is K__enichiro__ against Costner anyway__?_

"Was that really Costner?"

"Hai that was Costner all right, But when I first met him, Costner was such a charming and gentle man."

"Costner is also a fucking smartass."

Atsushi's thoughts: _So that is the reason why K__enichiro__ hates Costner so much._

"Granted that is true."

Reid's thoughts: _Humans are so outlandish occasionally._

"So what are we going to do now?"

"First, we let Alba rest and then we begin our search for Costner and Crohno DTR again so that way things can get set right."

"And then we can finish our _RAZZLE DAZZLE_ album?"

"Precisely what we plan to do."

Athena's thoughts: _They are still fixed on that album__?_

"Does anybody have any proposition on how to trace Crohno DTR?"

"Nope, I have no ideas left in my tired brain."

"I do not have a clue either. Sorry."

"How about we find a way of getting out of the hammering rain? That will certainly make my day, now that my leather is going to get soaked."

"Is there someplace protected we can go?"

"Alba's house is not far from here."

"Lead the way, Kenichiro." Kenichiro starts walking away, his hands in his pants pockets. Atsushi lifts Alba up into his arms and follows Kenichiro. The others follow as quickly as possible to get out of the rain. Mitsuru walks the slowest enjoying the rain on his exposed skin. Reid is walking next to Mitsuru on his left.

"You seem to be enjoying the rain, Mitsuru."

"I have not felt the rain on my skin in a very long time."

**Alba and Costner's House**

**Tokyo, Japan**

Everyone files into the house silently. Atsushi places Alba on the couch. Then he removes his cloak, which is meticulously saturated.

"I hate it when my cloak gets wet; luckily, my phone is in my pants pocket."

"Wet leather is not a good feeling either."

"Agreed that could be dangerous."

"Wet phones are not good either."

"Indeed that cannot be a good thing at all." The members of Buck-Tick, Kenichiro, and Reid remove their shirts so that they can dry. Athena restrains a squeal when she sees Hisashi has a faultlessly formed back and ass.

Athena's thoughts: _DAMN, __h__e is so HOT!_

"Where can I find the towels?" Atsushi asked.

"In the bathroom down the hall and to the right is where you will find the towels," replied Kenichiro. Atsushi goes down the hallway to get the towels for everyone to use to dry off. Louis is looking at Kenichiro's back.

"It has to be a sin for a man to be so sexy!" All of the men turn to face Louis. "What did I say wrong?"

"Oh, nothing at all Lady Louis nothing at all. You need not worry about it," replied Reid. Mitsuru leans against the wall next to the closed front door crossing his arms over his chest. Louis continues to watch as Kenichiro sets about making Alba comfortable and removing his suit jacket and shirt.

Louis' thoughts: _I wonder if K__enichiro__ has anyone that he loves. I mean __truly__ loves._

Atsushi comes back with a stack of towels for everybody. He flings two at Kenichiro for himself and Alba. He gives one to Reid and one to each of the girls, then his band mates and finally to Mitsuru. Everyone places the towel on their heads and dries their soaking wet hair. Kenichiro leaves his towel on his head as he dries Alba's chest and hair. Finally, he looks at Atsushi. Atsushi looks at Kenichiro uncomprehendingly.

"What is it, Lord Kenichiro?"

"What are we going to do while we are here?"

"Well, we plan to rest so that you Heroes and Atsushi can regain your vitality and strength," answered Hidehiko. Louis is still watching Kenichiro as he moves around the couch to secure Alba. Athena watches Hisashi as he takes out his cell phone to check the time. Then he puts it back in his pants pocket.

"And then what?" asked Yagami. Mitsuru is still leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Is it not obvious?"

"What is?" asked Yutaka.

"After Alba Sasakai has awoken and your energy has been fully re-established, we will begin our search for Crohno DTR," replied Reid.

"Oh, that is right."

"How long before Alba wakes, Atsushi-sensei?" asked Kenichiro.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because it was your idea to let his energy run to empty, Atsushi, remember? So now, tell me: how long will it take before Alba wakes?" Atsushi turns his head to the left slightly, closing his eyes.

"I am sorry, but I do not know…" Kenichiro punches the wall in aggravation creating a hefty hole.

"FUCKING BULLSHIT! NOW WHAT THE FUCK CAN WE DO?"

"Look, all of you are exhausted and low on energy and sleep. So what I suggest –"

"NO-ONE IS ASKING FOR YOUR UNNECESSARY SUGGESTIONS, GOD OF SUFFERING!" Kenichiro yelled aggravated. Mitsuru opens his eyes, which have become a brighter yellow in his resentment. He walks over to Kenichiro and lifts him up by his throat with his left hand. Mitsuru's power automatically seeps into Kenichiro's body through his palm.

**Within K****enichiro****'s mind**

Kenichiro can see his father, Kyoshiro, as he lays on the bed so close to death. Kenichiro remembers what he tried to do in order to save him, but nothing worked, Kyoshiro just got even weaker with each passing day.

"Father, please do not go! Do not leave me! I need you here with me!" said a young Kenichiro.

"What's happening to Father?" asked Nilhous.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Mathious.

"Kenichiro, I need you to be strong for your mother and brothers. Show Lennox, Mathious, and Nilhous, what it is to be a man, my precious son…" said Kyoshiro.

"I fear this isn't going to end well…" said Lennox. Kenichiro looks at his younger brothers lost in thought. Kyoshiro rests his right hand on Kenichiro's head and closes his eyes. Slowly his hand falls off his head as the rest of his life leaves him.

"Tatal? TATAL!" Kenichiro starts crying in memory of his father, but after that day, he no longer had sadness or consideration, but only loathing and resentment.

**Present Time**

Mitsuru is holding Kenichiro by his throat with his left hand. Kenichiro's body is quivering indistinctly as he relives the dreadfulness of his father's death.

"Lord Mitsuru, you are hurting him…" Upon hearing Athena's voice, Mitsuru's anger dissolves, and he looks at Kenichiro. Slowly, he puts the younger man on his feet. Kenichiro collapses to the ground and shudders as the last of Mitsuru's power leaves his body. Atsushi looks at Mitsuru his eyes wide in horror.

"What is wrong, Acchan?"

"So the rumors really are true…"

"Rumors? What rumors are you talking about?" Mitsuru goes back to his previous spot his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Mitsuru's powers are unrivalled by any of the other Gods, not even Lord Solomon is stronger than Mitsuru is and he is the All-Father." Reid fixes Mitsuru with his piercing gaze. Atsushi begins pacing the room with his hands behind his back.

"What do you mean, uhh…?"

"Oh, dear me, where are my manners? My name is Reid Rivers. I am the God of the Renaissance. I am sorry for not introducing myself sooner."

"What do you mean, Lord Reid?"

"Whenever Mitsuru touches someone with the palms of his hands, he can cause them to relive the worse memory of their childhood. No matter how strong the body is, no one is ever spared from his power. Furthermore, I mean no one, not even the other Gods." Louis goes over to Kenichiro and lifts his head onto her lap. Kenichiro's body has stopped twitching.

"Is that what just happened to Kenichiro just now?"

"Hai that is why I tend to stay by myself and why I will not encounter anyone," answered Mitsuru.

"And why is that Lord Mitsuru?"

"Because when Mitsuru was younger, he made someone dear to him suffer once and she did not live through it."

"Who was it?" asked Athena. Mitsuru looks away excruciatingly.

"Simply put: his mother."

"You really are a smartass, are you not, Reid?" asked Mitsuru.

"That is my forte!" Athena walks over to Mitsuru and rests her right hand on his chest.

"I am sorry to hear that…"

"Wait. There is one thing that I still cannot seem to grasp."

"And that is?" asked Hidehiko.

Hisashi: When Lady Athena spoke to Lord Mitsuru, his anger melted and he released Kenichiro from his hold. Why is that?

"She must remind Mitsuru of someone…" said Hisashi.

"Good inquiry, Sashi," commented Atsushi.

"That is a very good question," said Yagami.

"Indeed it really is," input Yutaka.

"Hai, why is that?" asked Louis.

"I say again that Athena must remind Mitsuru of someone. So who is it?" asked Reid.

"She reminds me of my mother…"

"But how is that feasible?" asked Athena.

"You always speak to me with kindheartedness no matter what happens." Athena gives Mitsuru a tight hug. Mitsuru goes to hug Athena back, but stops in fear of what might happen and lets his hands drop to his sides. Kenichiro regains consciousness; however he remains where he is.

"I am glad to hear it," Athena said soothingly. Alba sits up still slightly stunned and feeble, his gaze darts around the room in search of someone.

"COSTNER!"


	26. Submission

Chapter Twenty-One

Submission

Atsushi looks at Alba sympathetically.

"I am sorry but Costner is not…here…"

"I cannot go on…Not now that I know I am fighting Costner…" Alba lays back down taking off his sunglasses with his right hand and then he rests his right forearm over his eyes.

"Hypothetically, he is not your brother anymore."

"You are a fucking good-for-nothing bastard!" Alba stands up to go after Kenichiro but a sharp pain shoots through his chest and he falls to his knees, his right hand on his chest. Atsushi and Mitsuru make their way over to Alba. Mitsuru makes a mistake and puts his left hand on Alba's back. His powers seep into Alba's body. Mitsuru's eyes open wide in horror as he realizes what he just did.

"SHIT!" cursed Mitsuru in a low voice.

"What is wrong, Lord Mitsuru?" asked Atsushi.

"Just take a simple look." Mitsuru nods his head towards Alba's back. Atsushi looks and his eyes open wide in horror.

"Then 'shit' is right."

**Within Alba's mind**

Mitsuru is able to see what Alba is seeing; his eyes are a light yellow. Alba is, at this point, only nine years old. He is walking on his father's right and Costner on his father's left. They seem to be going to the playground.

"Otosama, when are we going to get there?" asked young Alba.

"Stop asking. We will be there soon enough."

"Why don't you ever tell us what's going on?" asked young Alba.

"But my feet hurt!" whined young Costner. Makima picks up Costner and holds him with his right arm. Costner wraps his arms around his father's neck.

"Come on, Alba, take my hand." Alba takes hold of his father's left hand with both of his as they continue walking. A man named Sky Larken, walks in front of Alba, Costner, and Makima, and points a pistol at Makima's head. A second man named Snake Levegue walks up behind them and points a revolver at Makima's head.

"So you did show up. How very predictable of you," said Sky.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" yelled Makima. Snake, who is behind Makima, puts the gun barrel against the back of his head. Costner looks at the gun, horrified that it is so close to his father's head and his own hands. Alba looks up at Makima, his eyes wide in ghastliness.

"Otosama, what is wrong?" asked young Costner. Makima puts Costner down beside Alba then he stands up straight again.

"Alba, Costner, get out of here!"

"NO, WE WILL NOT LEAVE YOU!" yelled young Alba.

"NEVER!" yelled young Costner.

"You had better send them away, Detective Sasakai," snarled Snake.

"BOYS, GO NOW!" yelled Makima. Alba is standing on Makima's right. Costner is standing in front of Makima. Neither boy moves to leave.

"We warned you to stop messing with our Boss' business, Detective," said Sky. Costner takes a step away from his father seeing Snake directly behind him. He trips and falls to the ground.

"Shit! So that is what this is about?" asked Makima.

"What did you think it was about, Master Sasakai?"

"Bid your sons adieu." Snake pulls the trigger of his gun and the bullet enters Makima's cranium killing him instantaneously. Makima falls to his knees and then he falls on top of Costner pinning him to the ground under his body. Snake and Sky leave without saying another word.

"Otosama? Otosama, wake up!" said young Alba as he shakes his father's body. A pool of blood has formed around Makima's head, saturating Costner with it.

"Otosama?" asked Costner.

"OTOSAMA!" both boys yelled. Both boys begin to cry and try to find help for Makima with no success.

**Present Time**

Mitsuru removes his hand from Alba's back and looks at it dismayed.

"Damn, that was ghastly…" muttered Mitsuru. Alba has collapsed on the ground in front of Atsushi.

"I cannot lose Costner too. Not like this…" said Alba faintly.

"Whatever happened to your mother?" asked Kenichiro.

"My mother died of a medical condition when I was three…"

"I am…sorry…to hear that…" said Mitsuru slowly.

"It is fine… Costner is all I have left in this world. I cannot lose him too."

"But if we defeat Crohno DTR, we might be able to free Costner."

"Right, we will find a way to free Costner."

"It is doomed to failure…I will not be able to free him, because I cannot even bring myself to fight him, let alone wound him…"

"But you need to have more self-confidence, Alba!"

"Athena is essentially correct." Athena glares at Atsushi.

"You will have your brother back by the end of this battle," said Hidehiko. _I hope that…we can do as we guarantee__._

"We will kick Crohno DTR's sorry ass!" said Yagami.

"If it even has an ass…" said Yutaka.

"How in the world did I end up friends with you people anyway?" said Mitsuo clueless.

"We were all in the same band at one point or another. Not only that we went to college together."

"Costner, why did it have to be you that became corrupted by Crohno DTR?" Alba asked quietly.

A bright aquamarine light forms in front of Mitsuru. When the light fades, everyone can see Grimmijow Matsuyo. Atsushi helps Alba to sit up; both look at the God of Disdain with vague looks upon their faces. Mitsuru stands up to confront Grimmijow. Reid looks at Grimmijow clueless. The others move closer to hear what Grimmijow has come to say.

"What are you doing here, Grimmijow? Did Lord Solomon send you to check up on Matthew and me?" asked Mitsuru.

"Matthew? Who is Matthew?" questioned the Japanese singer.

"My real name is Matthew Gray Gubler, but I like the name 'Reid'," answered Reid.

"And why is that?" asked the Heroine of Wind.

"I do not really know why. I just like the sound of the name, I guess."

"Ah, I see…"

"Lord Solomon does not even know that I am here. –"

"Then why are you here, Grimmijow?" asked the God of the Renaissance.

"In order to talk to Alba Sasakai."

"And about what exactly, Lord Grimmijow?" asked the weakened Hero of Fire. Atsushi helps Alba stand up, his left arm around his waist and Alba's right arm around Atsushi's shoulders, who is holding his wrist.

"Your twin brother Costner, that is what." Alba looks away pain stricken.

"I think that is a hypersensitive subject matter there, Lord Grimmijow."

"You will do well to shut up, Human!" Atsushi lifts his hands up in surrender.

"I am just saying." Atsushi grabs hold of Alba again to keep him from falling.

"Grimmijow, he is right. You did not see what Alba and Costner lived through. They only have each other left. Both of their parents are dead."

"So it seems…"

"DO YOU EVEN HAVE A FUCKING CLUE ON WHAT I LIVED THROUGH?" yelled Alba angrily. Grimmijow picks Alba up by his throat with his right hand and tightens his grip. His eyes are no more than mere slits of blue.

"YOU HAD BETTER WATCH THE WAY YOU SPEAK TO ME, HUMAN!" snarled the God of Distain. Mitsuru digs his right hand, fingers first, into Grimmijow's stomach, causing him to drop Alba to the ground. He removes his hand quickly before his power can seep into Grimmijow's body. Reid shakes his head hopelessly.

"Damn it, Grimmijow, you always knew how to piss me off, did you not?" asked the God of Suffering.

"I think he knows how to piss everyone off sometimes." Grimmijow puts his left hand over his wound and glowers at Mitsuru.

"Louis, heal that bastard before I kill him!" growled Mitsuru. Louis comes forward slowly.

"Calm Water Staff!" The gold and blue staff appears in Louis' left hand and begins to glow a bright blue. Louis puts her right hand on Grimmijow's stomach and heals him. Atsushi helps Alba to his feet again and stops him from crumbling to the ground. Kenichiro comes forward and helps Atsushi hold Alba up. Hisashi moves over to Athena's right. Athena grabs hold of Hisashi's left hand and holds it tightly.

"Thanks for being beside me at a time like this…" said Athena in an undertone voice.

"You are quite welcome, Athena dearest." Hisashi puts his right hand on Athena's cheek, pulls her close to him, and kisses her passionately on the lips. Athena goes a deep red but returns the kiss. Hidehiko and Yagami walk over to Athena and Hisashi.

"Athena and Hisashi, I congratulate the two of you on becoming a couple and everything. However, I do believe we have more urgent problems to concentrate on right now." Hisashi and Athena pull apart at the sound of Hidehiko's voice.

"Yeah, as Hide said, we have larger problems to worry about now," said Yagami, who points at Grimmijow with his left index finger. Yutaka walks over to them.

"I want to know what both Lord Alba and Lord Grimmijow have to say!"

"What did you live through, Alba Sasakai?" asked Grimmijow.

"When I was three, my mother died from an illness, leaving behind my father, Costner, and me."

"But something must have happened to your father in order to leave behind you and Costner…" stated Kenichiro.

"Oh, something happened all right: something rather frightful."

"Like what exactly?"

"My father was shot dead right in front of Costner and me. That is not the nastiest of what happened though. He fell on top of Costner after he died, traumatizing him. After that day, Costner extracted from the world, would scarcely speak to anyone with the exception of me. I really need to find my brother, because he needs me. I am all he has left. We, in reality, need each other," said Alba as he comes close to tears.

"I feel so sorry for you, Alba."

"Agreed so do I, mainly because I wish I had a sibling."

"Indeed, I miss Tooru."

"How very horrific."

"How could something like that happen to you, Alba?"

"Maybe I just have extremely terrible providence…"

"Not bad luck. However, Destiny has everything to do with it."

"Destiny? Why Destiny though?"

"Hai, Destiny everything that happens to everyone is predestined by Neji Aramaki the God of Destiny, before birth, many people can change the itinerary of their destiny by the things that they do every day in life. –"

"So in short, by your father, Makima, becoming a Detective, he already sealed his fate to die on that day at gunpoint."

"FUCKING DAMN YOU TO HELL, GRIMMIJOW!" yelled Alba.

"And pertaining to Costner…"

"What about him?" asked Alba wretchedly.

"There is a way of freeing him."

"How do I do that?" asked Alba.

"You have to wound Costner's body in battle in order to release Crohno DTR's hold on him." Alba looks away despondently.

"I-I cannot do that…"

"You cannot, but I can!" said Kenichiro.

"But-?"

"No "buts" about it. It has to be done." Alba grumbles callous things under his breath while glaring at Grimmijow. Everyone but Alba, Atsushi, and Mitsuru set about preparing to locate Crohno DTR and Costner. Alba sits on the sofa, hunched over as unhappiness rakes him.


	27. Repositioning

Chapter Twenty-Two

Repositioning

Costner DTR (V2) is soaring above the city of Nagasaki with Crohno DTR beside him.

"Master, why did you select me for your operation?"

"That is because it was your destiny, my son."

"Destiny?"

"Yes, from the time of your birth, you were destined to fall into Darkness. Even the murder of your father led you to me, my child. By definition, you are now my son, Costner." Costner DTR (V2) flaps his wings as he hovers in front of Crohno DTR.

"Do not ever call me that name again, Master!" Costner DTR (V2)'s tail flickers back and forth in frustration.

"Then what shall I call you, my child?"

"'My child', 'my son', or 'Dark Leader' will do just fine!"

"Very well."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"We are going back to the palace."

"Yeah, well, we went the wrong way."

"Did we now?"

"Yes, the palace is in Tokyo, Master." Costner DTR (V2) turns around and starts flying to Tokyo. Crohno DTR follows after a split second.

**Tokyo, Japan**

Within the obscure palace of Japan, one can see that it now looks like the fiery realm of Hell.

"Master, did you defeat the Heroes?" asked Matsukaze DTR. Costner DTR (V2) looks at the man who still pretty much looks Human, having no wings or anything else that show signs of his corruption, the only clues that show this are his eyes and hair.

"No, I have not defeated the Heroes as of yet. I am merely playing games with them right now."

"But the more you toy with them the more likely you will be defeated."

"DAMN, MASTER, TELL ME WHOSE BODY ARE YOU USING!" growled Costner DTR.

"Costner Sasakai and Matsukaze Tenryu's bodies," said Crohno DTR evenly.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"I did not call you by your Human name. I simply stated whose bodies I have control over," said Crohno DTR calmly.

Matsukaze DTR's thoughts: _Why __did __Crohno DTR chose me__?_

"Why did you choose Matsukaze?"

"He is of no significance to me. He was in the way though, so I made use of him for the time being. You can kill him now if you want," said Crohno DTR superficially.

"WHY WOULD YOU KILL ME AFTER I HAVE SERVED YOU SO FAITHFULLY, MASTER?" said Matsukaze bewildered.

"Yes, it is time for you to die."

"NO!" A bright purple light surrounds Matsukaze DTR's body, as he breaks free of Crohno DTR's control. The light fades and Matsukaze leaves the palace quickly.

"Good riddance, he was a pathetic Human anyway." Crohno DTR fades from view. Costner DTR (V2) shakes his head.

"What a strange day this has turned out to be." Costner DTR (V2) sits on the throne calmly his chin resting on his left hand. His legs are crossed at the knee and his tail tip twitching slightly while he is deep in thought.


	28. Exploration Over

Chapter Twenty-Three

Exploration Over

Alba and Costner's House

Tokyo, Japan

Alba is sitting on the couch with Mitsuru on his left and Atsushi on his right. Alba has his head bowed in melancholy and mystification.

"Maybe Lord Grimmijow is right and the only way to free Costner is cause damage to him in battle." All of the men save Mitsuru and Grimmijow have put their shirts and cloaks or jackets back on. Atsushi rubs Alba's back with his left hand.

"What do you think you should do?" asked the Japanese singer.

"Free him."

"Maybe you will not have to hurt him. Maybe Costner will remember you after all; you two are twins."

"That is the way to think positive, Mitsuru."

"Do you think really so?"

"Hai, we need to keep Alba's hopes up at all costs."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," said Alba. Kenichiro looks at Grimmijow incredulously. Grimmijow and Kenichiro speak in low voices so that Alba, Atsushi, and Mitsuru cannot hear their tête-à-tête.

"What do you want, Human?"

"I know Alba will not attack his own brother…"

"And?" asked Grimmijow.

"Do you have a sword that I can borrow in order to finish off Crohno DTR?" asked the Hero of Earth.

"What about your weapon, Kenichiro? Your Shatter Ax that you carry so proudly?" asked the God of Distain.

"I will not use it to kill Costner, because he has suffered through enough already."

"I see." Grimmijow removes the sheath from his right side and hands it to Kenichiro. "Here you are then, however as a forewarning: there is no guarantee that you can wield Kurohyou (Ku-row-you)."

"I understand," said Kenichiro. Mitsuru leans back on the couch.

"We will be leaving shortly, so be ready," said Mitsuru. Kenichiro takes Kurohyou from Grimmijow. There is a knock at the door and everyone stands up. Athena and Hisashi, who are the closest to the door, making out, stop what they are doing and open the door together. At the door is someone that only those of Japanese descent will know.

Hisashi's eyes open wide as he moves aside so that the man can enter. Alba, Atsushi, Hidehiko, Mitsuo, Yagami, and Yutaka all bow to the man. Mitsuru, Reid, and Grimmijow glance at each other clueless. Kenichiro, Louis, and Athena just look at the man in wonder. Hisashi closes the door before he offers the man a bow. Kenichiro puts the sheath through his belt.

Alba's thoughts: _I must find my brother__ at all costs__._

"Who…is…he?" asked Athena. The man is now standing at the center of everyone in the room.

"He is our Emperor. Why he is here though is far beyond me…" answered Atsushi.

"Ah, where is my etiquette? My name is Matsukaze Tenryu: son to Lili and Remy Tenryu and the current Emperor of Japan. (Bows) Pleased to meet you all," said Matsukaze as he stands up straight again.

"Are you saying you have a relation to the Dragon God Tatsumaru?" asked Mitsuru.

"Hai, however I have not heard that name in a long time."

"The Czar of Russia, Kaiichiro, has the same surname as Lord Matsukaze. What does that mean?" asked Athena.

"That he, too, has a relation to the Dragon God."

"To what honor do I owe your presence? I do have business to attend to; like finding my missing brother," stated Alba.

"Humph!" grunted Grimmijow.

Reid's thoughts: _That is funny. Alba's entire demeanor changed when this man walked in. I wonder why that is._

Alba's thoughts: _Can this man help me find Costner?_

"I may have information that is…vital to you," said Matsukaze slowly.

"What is that, Lord Matsukaze?" asked Atsushi.

"Athena Neidhart, Louis Heidenrich, Alba Sasakai, and Kenichiro Hawthorne are among you, Hai."

"I am here."

"I am here as well."

"So am I."

"Humph!" grunted Kenichiro.

Reid's thoughts: _I wonder __what this man is getting at__.__W__hy ask such a question?_

"Then you already know how to wield your powers?" asked the Japanese emperor.

"Hai, I have anyway."

"That is after some trifling difficulties."

"And fights." Athena looks at Atsushi. Atsushi stares back at Athena with a glower on his face.

"But nonetheless, hai, we have mastered our powers."

"It actually worked out nicely."

"Actually, you have mastered them to a point."

"With some minor wounds on Acchan's account anyway."

"Minor wounds my ass!" proclaimed Atsushi.

"And a good attention span."

"Some were easier to work with than others are."

"I agree with you there, U-Ta."

"Humph!" grunted Grimmijow.

Reid's thoughts: _I wonder if Matsukaze knows where Costner and Crohno DTR are._

"Where are you going with this, Lord Matsukaze?" asked Mitsuru.

"I know where Crohno DTR is."

Reid's thoughts: _I thought so!_

"Is my brother with the Spirit Being?" asked Alba.

Reid's thoughts: _Of course that will be Alba's only main concern._

"You mean the one known as Costner?" asked Matsukaze.

"Hai, he is the man I really must find."

Reid's thoughts: _This is going to get bad._

"Hai, he is, but his corruption runs deeper than his veins. I, too, was corrupted which is where this streak of black comes from." Matsukaze fingers the black streak between the thumb and index fingers of his right hand.

"But then how did you break free of Crohno DTR's hold?" asked Hidehiko.

"To Crohno DTR, I was of no real importance. –"

"Then why corrupt you to begin with?" asked Athena.

Reid's thoughts: _This is all so bewildering…_ Reid rubs his forehead with his right hand as he begins to get a headache.

"Crohno DTR corrupted me in order to get me out of the way and into my fortress," said Matsukaze. Reid drops his hand to his side again.

"What made you break free?" asked Kenichiro.

"Crohno DTR threatened to kill me. Therefore, with what little Humanity that I had left, I fought against its hold, freeing myself."

Reid's thoughts: _I figured __an action__ like might have had something to do with Matsukaze coming here at a time like this._

"Is it possible to do that with Costner?" asked Alba hopefully.

Reid's thoughts: _That might not work, Alba._

"No, I am sorry, but since his corruption runs so deep; he has little to no Humanity left. You did happen to see the monster he has become," answered Matsukaze sadly. Alba nods his head slowly. "That way of freeing him will not work."

Reid's thoughts: _I knew that might not work._

"GODDAMMIT, NOW WHAT CAN I DO!" yelled Alba.

"Costner and Crohno DTR are located in the palace right, Lord Matsukaze."

"Okage de akiraka ni kyaputen."

"Grimmijow, shut up for a minute, will you?" asked Reid.

"Hai, I recommend that you should get going soon." Matsukaze opens the door wide.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Alba bows deeply out of respect and thanks, then he stands up straight again. Everyone files out of the house. Matsukaze watches them leave before closing the door again.


	29. Confrontation

Chapter Twenty-Four

Confrontation

Japanese Palace

Tokyo, Japan

Costner DTR (V2) and Crohno DTR are seen standing (and floating) in the Throne Room of the palace awaiting the arrival of the Heroes.

"Are you ready, my child?"

"Yes." The large doors open wide as the Heroes, the members of Buck-Tick, and the three Gods walk into the large room.

"COSTNER!" yelled Alba.

"That is not my name, Human!"

"But of course it is…" Alba said slowly.

Reid's thoughts: _Lord Matsukaze was right, that way of freeing Costner will not work._

"Forget it, Alba; there is no talking sense into him," said Kenichiro.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" asked Costner DTR (V2).

Costner DTR (V2) lifts his hands in the air as Darkness forms around him. Then putting his hands in front of him, he blasts the Darkness at the Heroes, Buck-Tick, and the three Gods. Grimmijow, Reid, and Mitsuru materialize from the Darkness impervious. Atsushi stumbles forward his spear shimmering intensely and protecting him from the Darkness.

"DAMN IT, COSTNER, LEAVE THEM THE HELL ALONE ALREADY!" yelled Alba. Atsushi charges at Costner DTR (V2) his javelin out in front of him. Costner DTR (V2) dodges the spear and knocks Atsushi off his feet. Atsushi lands roughly on the ground directly under Crohno DTR.

"You really are a pathetic Human. Why the Gods chose you to train the Heroes is beyond me. Nevertheless, it is time you served me," said the Spirit Being. Darkness briefly forms around Atsushi.

Atsushi's thoughts: _DAMN__!__ I have to help my band mates!_

"SHIT! HOW CAN EVIL BE WINNING?" asked Mitsuru.

"Calm down, Mitsuru; we will figure out something soon enough."

"Grimmijow is right for once, Mitsuru." Grimmijow, Reid, and Mitsuru go back into the Darkness and drag out the members of Buck-Tick who are currently out cold. Athena stumbles after them and falls on top of Hisashi's chest, out cold. Louis follows with Kenichiro right behind her. Both have a light blue shield around them, put on them by the Calm Water Staff.

"Where is Alba?" Louis asked.

"What about Atsushi? Should we not find him as well?" asked the Hero of Earth.

"Atsushi is over there out cold because of Costner." Grimmijow points in Atsushi's direction with his left index finger. "And I do not know where Alba is."

"Most likely he is still in the Darkness…" Reid said slowly.

"You may be right, Reid."

"RAGING DARKNESS!" yelled the corrupted Priest. Darkness spreads around the room covering everything in a thick blanket of black. Atsushi's purple tainted white light and Louis' blue light are the only things seen within the Darkness, protecting those around them from its evil power.

"We have to find Alba!" yelled Louis.

"I will look for Alba. Grimmijow and Reid stay with them and help Louis protect Buck-Tick from the Darkness," said the God of Suffering.

"Again, what about Atsushi?" asked the Hero of Earth.

"His Spear of Longinus is protecting him from the Darkness, at least I think so anyway," said Reid.

"Do not think, Reid. Are you sure?" asked Mitsuru.

"Hai, I am sure."

"Go, Mitsuru, and do not screw this up." Mitsuru scowls at Grimmijow before he disappears deeper into the Darkness. As he travels further into the Darkness, he comes to see a dull red light emanating from a small portion of the room. Mitsuru instantly makes his way to the light and finds Alba out cold, but firmly holding his Flame Saber. Mitsuru gently picks up Alba and heads back the way he came.

"THERE IS NO ONE THAT CAN WITHSTAND MY OVERWHELMING DARKNESS ATTACKS! NOT EVEN THE ALMIGHTY GODS CAN!" shouted the corrupted man amused.

"The Gods are untouchable to your powers as are Atsushi and Louis. I cannot say as much for the rest of them." Mitsuru brings Alba back to where Grimmijow and the others are waiting.

"We have to find a way to get out of this Darkness."

"There is a way…" said Reid evasively.

"How so? What way are you thinking of?" asked the God of Distain.

"By combining the Flame Saber with the Spear of Longinus –" said the God of Suffering.

"– Which will give off enough Light to overwhelm Costner's Darkness," said the God of the Renaissance. Reid and Mitsuru glance at each other momentarily.

"But Atsushi is all the way over there and no doubt, Crohno DTR is floating unswervingly over him." Louis points her right index finger at Atsushi's purple contaminated Light.

"This shit stinks…" Kenichiro said bluntly. As the four of them are making plans, someone walks towards them and taps Mitsuru's right shoulder. Mitsuru whirls around quickly, but cannot see anyone standing there.

"Spear of Longinus!" said Atsushi with a distorted voice. The spear appears in Atsushi's right hand. Reid's eyes open wide in horror.

"SHIT! CROHNO DTR HAS CORRUPTED ATSUSHI AS WELL! THIS MAY NOT END WELL!" shouted Reid appalled.

"That is easy to deal with." Grimmijow walks over to Atsushi and punches him in the stomach knocking the breath out of him. Atsushi collapses out cold the spear still in his right hand. Mitsuru lays Alba down beside Atsushi. Then he picks up the Flame Saber with his right hand and the Spear of Longinus in his left hand.

"Are you sure about this, Lord Mitsuru?" asked Louis.

"It is the only way to form the legendary Flame Spear of Longinus."

"Right. I will do that now." Mitsuru puts both hands close to each other and the two weapons combine to become one forming the Flame Spear of Longinus.

"Hey, for once you knew what you were talking about, Mitsuru."

"That isn't not very polite, Grimmijow!"

"Shut the fuck up, Grimmijow!"

"Serves you right."

"Just calm down already Reid, I am just messing around with him."

"Now is not the time to play around…"

"BLINDING LIGHT!" yelled Mitsuru as he digs the butt of the spear into the ground as he says the attack's name. Bright white Light forms around Mitsuru and then spreads outward combining with the Darkness and briefly forming the YinYang before completely overpowering the Darkness. The room returns to its previous state before Costner DTR (V2) changed it. Mitsuru turns to face those that are out cold and one by one, he touches them on the forehead with the fingertips of his index and middle fingers of his left hand releasing some Light into their bodies. When Mitsuru finishes that, he lets go of the Flame Spear of Longinus, which evaporates.

"I will end this for the last time!" said Kenichiro as he stands up to go after Costner DTR (V2). Alba grabs Kenichiro's right hand and hauls himself to his feet.

"I am coming with you, Kenichiro." Kenichiro and Alba move to stand in front of Crohno DTR and Costner DTR (V2). Alba calls upon his Flame Saber. Kenichiro draws Grimmijow's Kurohyou blade. Costner DTR (V2)'s hands start glowing black as he readies his power for an attack.

"Childish wretched Humans, do you really think you can conquer me?"

"I am really sick and tired of your bullshit, Costner!" Before Alba can stop him, Kenichiro charges forward with the blade-tip pointed at Costner DTR (V2)'s belly. Costner DTR (V2) does not have the opportunity to evade the oncoming blade before it sinks deep into his belly all the way up to the hand guard6. His body returns to normal as Crohno DTR withdraws its powers from the dying man's body. Alba gasps in dismay, distress, and resentment. Kenichiro snickers in conquest.


	30. The Conclusion

Chapter Twenty-Five

The Conclusion

Alba watches as Costner's body falls to the ground with Grimmijow's Kurohyou still within his belly.

Alba's thoughts: _That wound killed him instantaneously__.__ I just know it…My __poor __unfortunate Costner…_

"Now to deal with the boss, Crohno DTR the Spirit Being, I will obliterate you forever!" said Kenichiro as he pulls the sword out of Costner's body.

"Damn you, Kenichiro, why did you have to murder Costner?" asked Alba.

"It was the only way to free him from Crohno DTR's control."

"I was hoping to do that without putting my brother's life on the line. Now I am all alone in this big world."

Atsushi's thoughts: _That almost reminds me of a line from my song 'Taiji'…_

Six different colour beams of light appear in front of the Heroes, Buck-Tick, and the three Gods. From the white light emerges Ki Olenhander the God of Life. From the black light emerges Giga Olenhander the God of Death. From the purple light emerges Yumichika Akina the God of Time. From the yellow light emerges Wonrei Valkenheim the God of Speed. From the blue light emerges Weiss Valkenheim the God of Family. Finally, from the green light emerges Eiri Nakanishii the God of Homosexuality.

"Ki, Giga, Eiri, Wonrei, Weiss, and Yumichika, what brings you here?" asked Grimmijow.

"Lord Solomon sent us here to see what is going on after Ki lost sight of Costner's life source," said Yumichika.

"Why does nothing work out the way we want it to?" asked Giga. Yumichika is resting his left elbow on the handle of his sword while holding the elbow of his right arm with his right hand resting on his chin.

"Is that so?" asked Mitsuru.

Reid's thoughts: _I have a feeling that Costner was not supposed to die._

"Hai," Ki said simply.

"This place is a mess," stated Eiri.

"Something is very off about this place…" said Wonrei. Eiri is standing next to Yumichika on his right with his hands in his pockets and a lit cigarette.

"It looks like a battle took place here recently," said Weiss.

"Time is so fleeting…" said Yumichika slowly. Weiss is standing next to Mitsuru on his right with his arms folded over his chest.

"No fucking shit, Sherlock!" stated Wonrei.

"Play nice, Wonrei, we can't let anyone else die this day." Wonrei is standing on Weiss' right looking at Alba and Kenichiro as they stare each other down.

"Damn you, you bastard, you murdered my only motivation to keep on living! I HATE YOU!" yelled Alba.

"I told you, it was the only way to free him. Moreover, you know you do not mean what you are saying."

"Kurohyou, come to me." The sword disappears from Kenichiro's hand and returns to its equitable owner.

"So it was your blade that took Costner's life," said Yumichika.

"Hai, that is true," said Grimmijow. Solomon's voice reverberates throughout the room.

"GRIMMIJOW, PLEASE RETURN TO HEAVEN RIGHT NOW FOR QUESTIONING!"

"I have to go and see Lord Solomon about something important. See you later."

"See you later, Grimmijow."

"I hope you do not get into trouble for your little fiasco."

"As do I," Grimmijow disappears quickly without another word. Ki is looking around the room silently. He moves over to where Costner's body is on the floor and lifts him into his arms. Then he continues to survey the large room. Finally finding what he is looking for, Ki puts Costner on the large throne at up center. Once finished, Ki walks over to the upper left corner.

"What does Ki see that we do not?" asked Mitsuru.

"I think I know…" answered Reid.

"Ki has found Crohno DTR and Costner's spirit," stated the God of Death.

"I really thought as much."

"Ah, I see," said Mitsuru. Yutaka sits up rubbing his head.

"My head hurts."

"What happened?" asked Atsushi.

"Crohno DTR, Atsushi, was briefly controlling you."

"Tawagoto!"

"Do not worry Grimmijow fixed that problem." Atsushi looks around briefly.

"Where is Lord Grimmijow?" asked the singer.

"Lord Solomon called him back to Heaven."

"Ah, I see," said the singer. Yagami staggers to his feet.

"What happened to us, as in the rest of us?"

"Crohno DTR's Darkness knocked every one of you out cold," said the God of Suffering dismissively. Hisashi sits up hurriedly and looks at Athena; her head has fallen into his lap.

"Athena, are you all right?" Hisashi shakes Athena tenderly. Athena opens her eyes and rubs her head.

"Hai, I am just a little lightheaded…" said the Heroine of Wind. Hidehiko stands up and sways slightly.

"So am I," said Hidehiko. Mitsuo surveys the room quietly.

"I hate this shit," said Mitsuo.

"Everyone seems to hate shit these days," Reid said. Alba walks over to where Ki, Crohno DTR, and Costner's spirit are.

"I will annihilate both Costner's soul and body if you do not let me go." Crohno DTR has taken on a Humanoid form. It has long black hair flowing to its mid-back and bright red eyes. It is dressed in dark black robes and is barefoot. In its left hand is a shadowy sword called Light Eater; which is pressed against Costner's throat.

"LET MY BROTHER GO YOU GODFORESAKEN BASTARD!" yelled Alba. Crohno DTR lets go of Costner who disappears. Then it readies it's sword for a fight with Alba. Alba's eyes have gone a deep red as he releases all of his pent up anger.

"Come on, Human; let me see just how strong you really are." Ki and Kenichiro back up just enough for the fight to commence.

"Fine. Rushing Blaze!" Alba gives a fierce swipe of his sword sending blades of Fire at Crohno DTR. Crohno DTR dodges quickly.

"Now it is my turn. Raging Darkness!" Crohno DTR swings its sword sending tendrils of Darkness at Alba. Alba dodges quickly. Alba and Crohno DTR continue to fight until they are both lethally injured by the other's blade. Crohno DTR's shadowy body disappears without a trace. Alba's body falls to the ground lifeless. His eyes are slightly open with his sunglasses wrecked beside his head. Ki goes over to Alba, kneels down and closes his eyes and then he stands up immediately.

"Alba?" asked Kenichiro slowly. Kenichiro runs over to Alba and shakes him. Louis and the others follow quickly.

"He is…dead…" said Atsushi slowly.

"So it seems…" said the God of Life. Mitsuru brings Costner's body over and lays him beside Alba.

"May Alba and Costner finally find everlasting harmony in a superior place," said Reid. Mitsuru looks away, wretchedness raking him.

Mitsuru's thoughts: _Neither of them was supposed to die, not according to Neji __Aramaki__, my brother, and the God of Destiny._

"Such a ghastly way to end a most stunning day, there is blood everywhere."

"Alba Sasakai…" Weiss started.

"…and Costner Sasakai…" Wonrei continued.

"Are two brothers that witnessed the atrocious slaughter of their father, Makima Sasakai," said the two brothers.

"What are you two getting at?" asked Athena.

"The two of them were not supposed to die yet."

"What do you mean?" asked Louis.

"They were supposed to live and reconstruct their father's devastated reputation." Everyone turns to face Ki except for Mitsuru and Reid, both having turned away from the group completely.


	31. Revitalization and Clemency

Chapter Twenty-Six

Revitalization and Clemency

Ki looks at Alba and Costner's bodies. Kenichiro is still kneeling beside Alba. Eiri is on Ki's left. Giga is on Ki's right. The members of Buck-Tick, Wonrei, Weiss, and Yumichika surround Louis and Athena. Mitsuru and Reid are standing behind Ki, their backs to him.

Mitsuru's thoughts: _God can damn Destiny for all I fucking care!_

Reid's thoughts: _This is so wrong!_

Ki looks at Giga and then at Eiri. Eiri shrugs to Ki's unasked question. Ki's hands begin to glow white as he leans down above Alba and Costner's heads. Slowly he places his hands over the hearts of both boys. After a few minutes, the light fades and Ki stands up again. Alba blinks open his eyes and sits up slowly. Kenichiro helps Alba to sit up and holds him up.

"Welcome back, Alba."

"I…died…?" Alba asked faintly.

"Hai that you did," said Atsushi gently. Distress crosses Alba's face instantly.

"COSTNER!" yelled Alba.

"That was my ear." Kenichiro rubs his ear vigorously to stop the ringing.

"Sukiyami, Kenichiro-kun…" Alba said fast. Alba looks at Costner who has yet to open his eyes. Costner's light blue hair still has streaks of black running through its length.

"I am giving you two your souls back in honour of finally destroying Crohno DTR," said Ki. Costner slowly opens his eyes and sits bolt upright.

"Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?" said Costner.

"Who? That happens to be Ki Olenhander the God of Life and your reviver, Costner-kun," said the bassist.

"What? That happens to be the resurrection of two extraordinary brothers, Costner-kun," said the lead guitarist.

"When? This is after the concluding clash with Crohno DTR," said the rhythm guitarist.

"Where? We are in the Japanese Palace in Tokyo, Japan," said the lead vocalist.

"Why? For Crohno DTR has finally been truly destroyed," said the designer.

"How? That is because Lord Ki used the mystical Magic of Life, Costner-kun," said the drummer. Costner stands up with support from Atsushi.

"I am so terribly sorry for what I did and what has happened!" said Costner as he bows low in apology. Kenichiro helps Alba to his feet with a grunt of reply to Costner. Then he pats Costner on the back with his left hand.

"You're not so bad after all," said Kenichiro. Louis helps Alba to stay on his feet.

"Everything is fine now that the Three Worlds are safe again," said Louis and Athena together. Mitsuru looks at the two brothers and a slight smile crosses his face before he disappears. Yumichika, Ki, Giga, Weiss, and Wonrei disappear as well. Reid looks at Alba and Costner closely.

Reid's thoughts: _The both of you have bright futures ahead of you. I wish you the best of luck._

Reid disappears from view. Atsushi looks around momentarily.

"I have an idea."

"And that is?" asked Yutaka.

"Why do not we perform a concert here in honour of the four Heroes and Costner; each choosing a song that they like."

"Sounds fascinating," stated the drummer.

"Agreed. That seems like so much fun," the rhythm guitarist said.

"Indeed. Let us do just that."

"Let us do it!" said Hisashi. They all file out of the palace and head to the courtyard.

**Japanese Palace**

**Courtyard**

In front of the palace, a large crowd has gathered while the battle was going on. Upon seeing the members of Buck-Tick, they cheer loudly.

"This is such a welcoming committee!" said the singer.

"I know!" said Hisashi.

"I like it!" the brothers said loudly.

"You two are so eccentric."

"You are just now realizing that?" asked Mitsuo.

"No, not really, Mitsuo, I knew that for a long time now," said Hidehiko. Atsushi faces Alba.

"What song do you pick?" asked Atsushi. Alba thinks for a moment before answering.

"Let us hear _Muma__-__the Nightmare_!"

"There is the small dilemma of instruments," informed Yagami. Matsukaze walks up a few steps from the overwhelming crowd.

"Don't worry about that, let me handle this," said Matsukaze. Kaiichiro is standing next to Matsukaze.

"Hello Buck-Tick. Heroes, I have heard a great deal about you from Matsukaze. I am glad that the Worlds are safe once more," said Kaiichiro.

"Lord Kaiichiro should choose a song too," said the singer as he bows.

"That would be awesome. It also would call for a long concert."

"Who cares? Let's have fun for once!"

"U-Ta is right, we never do anything fun anymore…"

"I say let's do it."

"Time to have some fun," said Hisashi. Atsushi nods his head subtly at Matsukaze. Matsukaze gives a slight wave with his left hand. A few servants bring out a drum set with 'Buck-Tick' written on it. One servant hands Yagami the drumsticks. Yagami takes the drumsticks considerably dumbfounded. Hisashi, Hidehiko, and Yutaka slowly take their respective instruments from the servants that are offering the instruments to them. Matsukaze speaks to the crowd using the mike in his left hand.

"Here is Buck-Tick; they are performing in the honour of the three Worlds' continued safety!" said Matsukaze loudly. The crowd cheers loudly. Atsushi takes the mike from Matsukaze. Matsukaze and Mitsuo join the crowd leaving the Heroes on the stage (the palace stairs) with Buck-Tick. Atsushi speaks into the mike.

"This first song goes to Alba Sasakai!" With that said, Buck-Tick begins the opening of _Muma__-__the Nightmare_. Atsushi begins singing doing the original dance moves from the music video.

"_Shindora no daichi ware shinishouzoku no tamashii yo_

_Yomi samayoeru ware hyakkuyakou wo yuku tamashii yo_

_Bourei wo oikakete kyoujin to nari hashiru_

_Byakuya no sora wo ware aka ni someyuku tamashii yo_

_Yomi samayoeru ware hyakkiyakou wo yuku tamashii yo_

_Kyoushuu wo omoi namida moujin to nori wameku_

_Manten no aurora ware kirisaiteyuku tamashii yo_

_Yomi samayoeru ware hyakkiyakou wo yuku tamashii yo_

_Gen'ei wo oikakete kyoujin to nari hashiru_

_Shindora no daichi ware shinishouzoku no tamashii yo_

_Yomi samayoeru ware hyakkiyakou wo yuku tamashii yo_

_Anata wo yume omoi moujin to nari sakebu_

_Shindora no daichi ware shinishouzoku no tamashii yo_

_Byakuya no sora wo ware aka ni someyuku tamashii yo_

_Manten no aurora ware kirisaiteyuku tamashii yo_

_Yomi samayoeru ware hyakkiyakou tamashii yo_

_Shindora no daichi ware shinishouzoku no tamashii yo_

_Byakuya no sora wo ware aka ni someyuku tamashii yo_

_Manten no aurora ware kirisaiteyuku tamashii yo_

_Yomi samayoeru ware hyakkiyakou tamashii yo_

_Shindora no daichi ware shinishouzoku no tamashii yo_

_Yomi samayoeru ware hyakkiyakou wo yuku tamashii yo_"

As the song ends, Atsushi takes a deep breath and then he looks at Costner.

"What song do you choose Lord Costner?" asked the singer.

"I choose _Suzumebachi_."

"That is a wonderful song."

"This song goes to Costner Sasakai." The band begins the song introduction and Atsushi gets ready to sing doing the original dance moves from the music video.

"_Mirion naito taishuu no yoru  
Casanova jouou-bachi Hip, Hip Shake  
Are wa omae no tame no koui  
Ore-tachi wa sore no tada no dorei  
Nigerarenai hora yamerarenai  
Ore no karadajuu shihai suru  
Tedama da ze Baby mappiruma  
Ore no mimi kasumeru suzumebachi  
Shimetsukeru nejirikomu ai no jointo wa  
Darashinaku yurunderu kishimu koshi no tsugime sa  
Hip Shake Boom__,__ Boom__,__ Boom Hachi ga tobu  
Togarasete nee motto__,__ motto Baby  
Hip Shake Boom__,__ Boom__,__ Boom Hachi ga tobu  
Tsukisashite nee motto__,__ motto Baby  
Mirion naito taishuu no yoru  
Casanova jouou-bachi Hip__,__ Hip Shake  
Are wa omae no tame no koui  
Ore-tachi wa sore no tada no dorei  
Shimetsukeru nejirikomu ai no jointo wa  
Darashinaku yurunderu kishimu koshi no tsugime sa  
Yaru koto wa onaji da na ai no su no soko wa  
Karami tsuku yubi ni tsuku atsuku amaku betatsuku  
Hip Shake Boom__,__ Boom__,__ Boom Hachi ga tobu  
Togarasete nee motto__,__ motto Baby  
Hip Shake Boom__,__ Boom__,__ Boom Hachi ga tobu  
Tsukisashite nee motto__,__ motto Baby  
Hip Shake Boom__,__ Boom__,__ Boom Hachi ga tobu  
Togarasete nee motto__,__ motto Baby  
Hip Shake Boom__,__ Boom__,__ Boom Hachi ga tobu  
Tsukisashite nee motto__,__ motto Baby  
Hip Shake Boom__,__ Boom__,__ Boom Hachi ga tobu_

_Tsukisashite nee motto__,__ motto Baby_"

The song ends with Atsushi out of breath. Catching his breath he looks at Kaiichiro.

"What song do you choose, Lord Kaiichiro?" asked Atsushi.

"M-me…? I choose Coyote…" said Kaiichiro startled.

"Interesting pick," said Atsushi. The band begins the music for _Coyote._

"_Nozoitara dame sa nido to modorenai yo iin da ne_

_Tengoku e no rasen mushaburui hitotsu iku ze_

_Anata no namae kuchizusami shikabane fumishime tada aruka_

_Ore no namae yonde kure tooi__,__ tooi ano hi no you_

_Boku no nama yonde__,__ yonde onegai mou ichido_

_Ore no namae yonde kure tooi__,__ tooi ano hi no you ni_

_Kamikazari ni haibisukasu yuuyake yake ni suicide_

_Senaka no hone kishimu hodo_

_Dakishimetara hitotsu Kai yurushi no kisu wo kudasai_

_Mou nido to konna yuuhi ni aenai darou_

_Anata no te no naru hou de to aruiteiru mou sugu sa_

_Yurari kage wa yure doron ore wa hau iku ze_

_Shikabane fumishime tada aruku_

_Ore no namae yonde kure tooi__,__ tooi ano hi no you_

_Boku no nama yonde__,__ yonde onegai mou ichido_

_Ore no namae yonde kure tooi__,__ tooi ano hi no you ni_

_Konya wa yake ni kirei da yuuhi to kimi to shiosai_

_Mune wo yaki kogasu jounetsu_

_Dakishimetara odoru kai YES no kisu wo kudasai_

_Mou nido to konna yuuhi ni aenai darou_

_Kamikazari ni haibisukasu yuuyake yake ni suicide_

_Senaka no hone kishimu hodo_

_Dakishimetara hitotsu Kai yurushi no kisu wo kudasai_

_Mou nido to konna yuuhi wa_

_Konya wa yake ni kirei da yuuhi to kimi to shiosai_

_Mune wo yaki kogasu jounetsu_

_Dakishimetara odoru kai YES no kisu wo kudasai_

_Mou nido to konna yuuhi ni aenai darou_"

The song ends with the rest of the band playing just the music. Atsushi looks at Louis as Hidehiko speaks.

"What song do you choose Lady Louis?" asked Hidehiko.

"I would like to hear _Doll_ please."

"I see," said Atsushi as he speaks into the mike. "This next song goes to Louis Heidenrich!"

Hisashi begins the opening with Yutaka and Hidehiko picking up behind him. Yagami lays his drumsticks down for this song. Atsushi sings _Doll_ while doing the original dance moves from the music video.

"_Nagaredasu watashi no namida hibi wareta GLASS dama nijinda anata  
Oto no nai yuutsu na nichiyou kimyou na yumemite iru dake ne kitto sou ne  
Migi me hidari me soko na shi PARANOIA migi mimi hidari mimi chinmoku CATHARSIS  
Kimi no me ni boku wo utsushite WINE iro no CORSET TIARA wo kazorou  
Kamen butou shi no butou kai he  
Kimi to TANGO MAMBO CHACHACHA saigo no WALTZ  
Migi te hidari te suteki da yo MON AMOUR  
Migi ashi hidari ashi buzame ni UN DEUX TROIS  
Mawaru__,__ mawaru__,__ mawaru__,__ mawaru yureru__,__ yureru__,__ yureru__,__ yureru_

_Oto no nai yuuutsu na nichiyou kimyou na yumemite iru dake ne kitto sou ne  
Migi me hidari me anata wo mitsumete migi te hidari te anata wo dakishime  
Mawaru__,__ mawaru__,__ mawaru__,__ mawaru yureru__,__ yureru__,__ yureru__,__ yureru  
Mawaru__,__ mawaru__,__ mawaru__,__ mawaru yureru__,__ yureru__,__ yureru__,__ yureru  
Mawaru__,__ mawaru__,__ mawaru__,__ mawaru yureru__,__ yureru__,__ yureru__,__ yureru  
Mawaru__,__ mawaru__,__ mawaru__,__ mawaru yureru__,__ yureru__,__ yureru__,__ yureru  
Kamen butou shi no butou kai he  
Kimi to TANGO MAMBO CHACHACHA saigo no WALTZ  
Dakishimete kowareru kurai  
Bara__,__ bara ni naru made odorimashou LAST DANCE_"

The song ends with Atsushi entirely breathless. He takes a deep breath and then he looks at Kenichiro.

"What is your choice?" Atsushi asked gasping for breath.

"I would like to hear _Sasayaki_."

"This song goes to Kenichiro Hawthorne!" Hisashi alone plays the guitar as Atsushi begins the song following the original dance moves from the music video.

"_Anata wa yume watashi wa yokujou suru dorei mitai  
Anata wa yoru watashi wa yorokobi ni namida nagasu  
Anata wa tsuki watashi wa DORO no youni nureta mama de  
Anata wa mitsu watashi wa tarenagasu hitorikiri de  
Hoshii mono ga hitotsu kitanai sasayaki o  
Omae no yume watashi wa fumitsukeru kodomo no youni  
Omae no yoru watashi wa yorokobi ni yodare tarasu  
Hoshii mono ga hitotsu kitanai sasayaki o  
Negai kanau no nara shibattekure  
Anata wa yume watashi wa yokujou suru dorei mitai  
Anata wa yoru watashi wa yorokobi ni namida nagasu  
Hoshii mono ga hitotsu kitanai sasayaki o  
Negai kanau no nara shibattekure  
Anata wa tsuki watashi wa DORO no youni nureta mama de  
Anata wa mitsu watashi wa tarenagasu hitorikiri de_"

The song ends with Atsushi leaning backwards. He stands straight again and looks at Matsukaze.

"Lord Matsukaze, what song do you choose?" asked the singer.

"I would like to hear _Hamushi no Youni_."

"An interesting choice for you, my lord."

"I find it to be most fitting."

"This song goes out to Lord Matsukaze!" The band begins the songs intro as Atsushi readies himself to sing.

"_Tenshi-tachi teikuu gikochi nakute warau_

_Chuuburari henshin ganbou are wa sanagi no yume_

_Suki sa suki sa yubisaki de kamawanai_

_Raku ni naru hai no you ni_

_Ai nante sou ja nakute_

_Ikiteru dake ja tarinakute_

_Ai nante sou ja nakute_

_Hamushi no you ni hai no you ni chiri no you ni_

_Korogatta rasen nantai ore wa kamufuraaju_

_Te wo nobase Ariadone ore wa kamufuraaju_

_Suki sa suki sa te mo ashi mo denaiyo_

_Raku ni naru sa hai no you ni_

_Ai nante sou ja nakute_

_Ikiteru dake ja tarinakute_

_Ai nante sou ja nakute_

_Hamushi no you ni hai no you ni chiri no you ni_

_Ai nante sou ja nakute_

_Ikiteru dake ja tarinakute_

_Oregai da sou ja nakute_

_Hamushi no you ni hai no you ni chiri no you ni_

_Ai nante sou nakute_

_Ikiteru dake ja tarinakute_

_Ai nante sou ja nakute_

_Hamushi no you ni hai no you ni chiri no you ni_

_Ikiteru dake ja tarinakute_

_Hamushi no you ni hai no you ni chiri no you ni_

_Ikiteru dake ja tarinakute_

_Hamushi no you ni yubisaki de_"

The song ends with Atsushi fading to a whisper. He looks at Athena.

"_Les Enfants Terribles_!" the Sasakai brothers said together.

"Hmm an interesting choice." The band starts the opening music for _Les Enfants Terribles._

"_Saijoukai shoudouteki girigiri ikenai NO__,__ NO BOY  
Kyuujoushou chouhatsuteki GO__,__ GO GIRL mo waruku nai_" sang Atsushi.

"_Kouseinou TOJO BABIES hyouhen suru no ga CABELLERO  
Kuruoshii anfan teriburu hone made shabutte ii ka na_" sang Hisashi.

"_Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Yeah  
Oh__,__ Oh mizu mo shitataru BOYS__&__GIRLS  
Oh__,__ Oh torokesou na Romance  
Oh__,__ Oh ukiyo iromeku BOYS__&__GIRLS  
Oh__,__ Oh iki ni kuruizake Oh Yeah  
Saijoukai shoudouteki girigiri ikenai NO__,__ NO BOY  
Kyuujoushou chouhatsuteki hone made shabutte ii ka na  
Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Yeah  
Oh__,__ Oh mizu mo shitataru BOYS&GIRLS  
Oh__,__ Oh torokesou na Romance  
Oh__,__ Oh ukiyo iromeku BOYS&GIRLS  
Oh__,__ Oh iki ni kuruizake Oh Yeah  
Oh__,__ Oh mizu mo shitataru BOYS__&__GIRLS  
Oh__,__ Oh ashifumi narase  
Oh__,__ Oh ukiyo todoroku BOYS__&__GIRLS  
Oh__,__ Oh ikki ni kakeagare Oh Yeah  
Oh__,__ Oh mizu mo shitataru BOYS__&__GIRLS  
Oh__,__ Oh ashifumi narase  
Oh__,__ Oh ukiyo todoroku BOYS__&__GIRLS  
Oh__,__ Oh ikki ni kakeagare Oh Yeah_"

The song winds down to an end with Atsushi's voice coming to a whisper.

"And you, Athena, what song do you choose?" asked the breathless singer.

"Can I please hear _Romance__-Incubo_?" she asked sweetly.

"Understand. This song goes to Athena Neidhart. Romansu!" The crowd cheers loudly as the song begins and Atsushi starts singing following the original movements from the music video.

"_Tsukia kari dake ni yurusareta_

_Hikaru ubuge ni tada mitoreteita_

_Nemuri tsudzukete iru kimi no yume he_

_Kuroi DORESU de matte ite hoshi_

_Aa kimi no kubisuji ni fuakaku ai tsukisasu_

_Aa boku no chi to mazariai yoru wo kakeyou_

_Tsukiyo no hanayome_

_Tenshi ga mite iru kara tsuki wo keshite_

_Hana wo kazarou kirei na kana wo_

_AA soshite hitotsu WA kimi WO mabu6a no yoko ni_

_Aa soshite hitotsu wa kimi no shi no madobe ni_

_Yamiyou no hanayome_

_Aa konna ni uruwashii hizamazuki inori no uta wo_

_Aa itsu shika kusari yuku atokata no naka kiete yuku Romansu_ _Aa soshite saigo no bamen ga ima hajimaru_

_Aa kimi no NAIFU go boku no mune ni kuikomu_

_Sou fukaku…saa fukaku_

_Aa konna ni uruwashii hizamazuki inori no uta wo_

_Aa konya no chi ga hoshii yami wo yuku yami ni tokekomu_

_Aa konna ni uruwashii hizamazuki inori no uta wo_

_Aa itsushika kusari yuku atokata mo naku kiete yuku_"

The song ends with Atsushi taking a deep breath.

"I guess life will return to normal now that Crohno DTR is gone…" said Kenichiro.

"Or will it?" Louis said gently. Louis gently kisses Kenichiro on the lips. Kenichiro goes a deep red, but returns the kiss. Kenichiro and Louis take a step back from each other as Atsushi begins speaking. Athena looks at Hisashi who shrugs.

"I have one more song to sing today. This song goes out to Athena Neidhart and Hisashi Imai as well as Louis Heidenrich and Kenichiro Hawthorne for finding true love at the most inopportune time!" said the Japanese singer. Athena, Hisashi, Kenichiro, and Louis flush a deep red. The crowd cheers loudly.

"I have a song for them to listen to," said Hisashi.

"Which is?" asked Atsushi.

"_Dokudanjou Beauty_."

"Interesting."

"Well?"

"Of course." Yagami and the rest of the band begin the music so Atsushi can start singing.

"_Yeah__,__ Yeah dokudanjou beauty_

_Kodoku zetsubou Yeah__,__ Yeah omae ga jiyuu_

_Yeah__,__ Yeah hana mo hai mo beauty_

_Kaze mo inochi mo Yeah__,__ Yeah mugen mo __eien__ mo_

_Oh my god_

_Kamisama mo tsukaenai na sore nara katte ni yacchae_

_Wain mo tabako mo bara mo aru ore ga waratte miteteyaru_

_Yeah__,__ Yeah tobashite kure beauty_

_Ano sora no ue Yeah__,__ Yeah omae no jiyuu_

_Yeah__,__ Yeah yasashiinda na beauty_

_Mou daijoubu Yeah__,__ Yeah nani mo okinai sa_

_Oh my god_

_Kamisama wa minai furi sore nara hade ni yacchae_

_Shinu hodo tanoshime odore ore ga waratte miteteyaru_

_Go__,__ Go__!__B__eauty__, round! Round!_

_Nothing's gonna stop_

_Yeah__, yeah__ beauty__, round!__Round!_

_Nothing's gonna stop_

_Go__,__ Go__!__B__eauty__,__round!__Round!_

_Nothing's gonna stop_

_Yeah__, yeah__ beauty__,__round!__Round!_

_Nothing's gonna stop_

_Go__,__ Go__!__B__eauty__, round! Round!_

_Nothing's gonna stop_

_Yeah__, yeah__ beauty__,__round!__Round!_

_Nothing's gonna stop_

_Go__,__ Go__!__B__eauty__,__round!__Round!_

_Nothing's gonna stop_

_Yeah__, yeah__ beauty__,__round!__Round!_

_Nothing's gonna stop__. Yeah!_

_Oh my god_

_Kamisama mo tomerarenai omou ga mama no jinsei_

_Saigo ni zenbu tabechae yo ore ga waratte miteteyaru_

_Go__,__ Go__!__B__eauty__, round! Round!_

_Nothing's gonna stop_

_Yeah__, yeah__ beauty__,__round!__Round!_

_Nothing's gonna stop_

_Go__,__ Go__!__B__eauty__,__round!__Round!_

_Nothing's gonna stop_

_Yeah__, yeah__ beauty__,__round!__Round!_

_Nothing's gonna stop_

_Go__,__ Go__!__B__eauty__, round! Round!_

_Nothing's gonna stop_

_Yeah__, yeah__ beauty__,__round!__Round!_

_Nothing's gonna stop_

_Go__,__ Go__!__B__eauty__,__round!__Round!_

_Nothing's gonna stop_

_Yeah__, yeah__ beauty__,__round!__Round!_

_Nothing's gonna stop__. Yeah!_

_Go__,__ Go__!__B__eauty__, round! Round!_

_Nothing's gonna stop_

_Yeah__, yeah__ beauty__,__round!__Round!_

_Nothing's gonna stop_

_Go__,__ Go__!__B__eauty__,__round!__Round!_

_Nothing's gonna stop_

_Yeah__, yeah__ beauty__,__round!__Round!_

_Nothing's gonna stop_

_Go__,__ Go__!__B__eauty__, round! Round!_

_Nothing's gonna stop_

_Yeah__, yeah__ beauty__,__round!__Round!_

_Nothing's gonna stop_

_Go__,__ Go__!__B__eauty__,__round!__Round!_

_Nothing's gonna stop_

_Yeah__, yeah__ beauty__,__round!__Round!_

_Nothing's gonna stop__. Yeah!_"

The song finishes with Atsushi clapping his hands. Atsushi looks at Hidehiko.

"Would you like to make a request?" he asks his friend breathlessly.

"Uh… Yes, actually I would," said Hidehiko startled.

"Which song?"

"_Long Distance Call_…"

"I-I… Alright…fine…" Buck-Tick begins the intro for _Long Distance Call_. Atsushi prepares to sing.

"_kikoeru__,__ kikoeru kai mou nemutteitan da ne_

_Kikoeru__,__ kikoeru yo gomen yo okoshita ne_

_sou daiji na hanashi nan da warai banashi ka mo aa_

_kikoeru__,__ kikoeru kai mou sukoshi no kono mama de_

_kikoeru__,__ kikoeru yo arigatou kiitekurete_

_mou shibaraku aenain da oyasumi iu yo_

_kono denwa saigo ni sore ja..._

_aishiteiru yo Mama hoka ni wa nani mo nai sa_

_aishiteiru aishiteru hoka ni nani mo_

_Aishiteiru yo Mama mou umaku hanasenai yo_

_Aishiteiru aishiteru hoka ni nani mo_

_mou shibaraku aenain da oyasumi dake wo_

_kono denwa saigo ni jaa ne..._

_aishiteiru yo Mama hoka ni wa nani mo nai sa_

_aishiteiru aishiteru hoka ni nani mo_

_Aishiteiru yo Mama mou umaku kikitorenai yo_

_Aishiteiru aishiteru hoka ni nani mo_

_kokoro ga kowareteiku dareka wo kizutsuke ni iku_

_tomaranai tomaranai ore wa iku yo_

_aishiteiru yo Mama mou umaku hanasenai yo_

_aishiteiru aishiteru hoka ni nani mo..._ "

The song ends with Atsushi low on breath. Atsushi looks at Yutaka next.

"What about you, U-Ta?"

"I would love to hear _Memento Mori_ again."

"Of course you would." The band begins _Memento Mori_'s intro. Atsushi prepares to sing.

"_LOVE AND DEATH ai to shi deai to wakare_

_LOVE AND DEATH ai to shi wasurenai sa_

_LOVE AND DEATH ai to shi deai to wakare_

_LOVE AND DEATH ai to shi wasurenai sa_

_DANCE__, __DANCE__HA! HA!__REMEMBER TO DIE _

_DANCE__, __DANCE__HA! HA!__REMEMBER TO DIE_

_DANCE__, __DANCE__HA! HA!__REMEMBER TO DIE_

_DANCE__, __DANCE__HA! HA!__REMEMBER_

_BOYS AND GIRLS koyoi kurai odori akasou_

_Jinsei wa ai to shi_

_BOYS AND GIRLS Baby don't cry daijoubu sa_

_Jinsei wa Oh Yeah ai to shi_

_LOVE AND DEATH ai to shi deai to wakare_

_LOVE AND DEATH ai to shi wasurenai sa_

_DANCE__, __DANCE__! __HA! HA!__REMEMBER TO DIE _

_DANCE__, __DANCE__! __HA! HA!__REMEMBER TO DIE_

_DANCE__, __DANCE__! __HA! HA!__REMEMBER TO DIE_

_DANCE__, __DANCE__! __HA! HA!__REMEMBER_

_BOYS AND GIRLS koyoi kurai odori akasou_

_Jinsei wa ai to shi_

_BOYS AND GIRLS Baby don't cry daijoubu sa_

_Jinsei wa Oh Yeah ai to shi_

_DANCE__, __DANCE__! __HA! HA!__REMEMBER TO DIE_

_DANCE__, __DANCE__! __HA! HA!__REMEMBER_

_BOYS AND GIRLS koyoi kurai odori akasou_

_Jinsei wa ai to shi_

_BOYS AND GIRLS Baby don't cry daijoubu sa_

_Ore-tachi wa ai to shi_

_Hey Baby ima wa kurai nomi odorou_

_Jinsei wa ai to shi_

_Hey Baby__,__ Baby don't cry aishiaou_

_Ore-tachi wa ai to shi_

_DANCE__, __DANCE__! __HA! HA!__REMEMBER TO DIE_

_DANCE__, __DANCE__! __HA! HA!__REMEMBER TO DIE_

_DANCE__, __DANCE__! __HA! HA!__REMEMBER TO DIE_

_DANCE__, __DANCE__! __HA! HA!__REMEMBER TO DIE_

_DANCE__, __DANCE__! __HA! HA!__REMEMBER TO DIE_"

The song ends with Atsushi clapping his hands twice. Then he looks at Yagami.

"What about you, Yami?"

"I want to hear _Kiss Me Good-Bye_."

"As you wish." Buck-Tick begins _Kiss Me Good-Bye_'s intro. Atsushi takes a deep breath before singing.

"_Afureru hitomi tojita mama tsumetaku nureta kuchibiru ni_

_Kiss me good-bye kore de owari to Make me cry_

_Kanashii yokanchiri nagara shiroku ukanda kubisuji ni_

_Kiss me good-bye setsunaku daite Make me cry_

_Koe wa chigirete kaze ni mau makitaikurai shiawase yo_

_Kiss me good-bye saigo no kotoba Make me cry_

_Tsuki ni dakare mou kono mama_

_Subete kiete shimaeba ii…_

_Candle ga kieru made namida ga kareru made_

_Itsudemo soba ni ite mitsumete hoshii_

_Kuzurete shimau hodo kowarete shimau hodo_

_Itsudemo koko ni ite mitsumete itai_

_Tsuki ni dakare mou kono mama_

_Subete kiete shimaeba ii…_

_Toki wo tomete mou futari no_

_Maku wo tojite shimaeba ii…_

_Candle ga kieru made namida ga kareru made_

_Itsudemo soba ni ite mitsumete hoshii_

_Kuzurete shimau hodo kowarete shimau hodo_

_Itsudemo koko ni ite mitsumete itai_

_Candle ga kieru made namida ga kareru made_

_Itsudemo soba ni ite mitsumete hoshii_

_Kuzurete shimau hodo kowarete shimau hodo_

_Itsudemo koko ni ite mitsumete itai_"

The music fades as _Kiss Me Good-Bye_ ends. Atsushi looks at Mitsuo last.

"What about you old friend?"

"_Mona Lisa_ will do just fine." The band begins the intro for _Mona Lisa_. Hisashi and Atsushi begin to sing.

"_N__emure asu ga hoshii darou furue dashita yoake made matenai_" Hisashi started the song.

"_I hear nothing__,__ see nothing say nothing_" Atsushi continued.

"_Kraus no Hyper opera voice song hibiki wataru  
Adios Amigo GOMI no yama asaru Alchemist  
Long__,__ long ago tsumetai yubi niku ni tsuki subete futari ga daki atta_"

"_koori tsuki sou nanda kimi no koto wo  
furue ga tomaru you ni kikasete yo  
koori tsuki sou nanda kimi no koto wo  
furue ga tomaru you ni kimi no koto wo kikasete yo  
oshiete hoshii kikasete hoshii yogoreteiruka okashiika  
sore demo kamawanai ka  
waratte hoshii miteite hoshii sore nara koko wo uchi nuite  
kuretemo kamawanai sa_" sang the vocalist.

"_SAVANNAH ga miwataseru oka Son of a gun by oneself nakidasu  
soko ni iru no ka sawatteite kure karadajuu ga furue dashita  
mizo no oku made torihada de umaru keiren ga ouyou mimi nari ga shaberi kakeru  
Long__,__ long ago namanurui shizuku ito wo hiku mou ni do to aenainda_" came Hisashi next.

"_koori tsuki sou nanda kimi no koto wo  
furue ga tomaru you ni kikasete yo  
koori tsuki sou nanda kimi no koto wo  
furue ga tomaru you ni kimi no koto wo kikasete yo  
oshiete hoshii kikasete hoshii yogoreteiruka okashiika  
sore demo kamawanai ka  
waratte hoshii miteite hoshii sore nara koko wo uchi nuite  
kuretemo kamawanai sa  
oshiete hoshii kikasete hoshii yogoreteiruka okashiika  
sore demo kamawanai ka  
waratte hoshii miteite hoshii sore nara koko wo uchi nuite  
kuretemo kamawanai sa  
oshiete hoshii kikasete hoshii yogoreteiruka okashiika  
sore demo kamawanai ka  
waratte hoshii miteite hoshii sore nara koko wo uchi nuite  
kuretemo kamawanai sa_"

The song winds down to an end.

"And finally, here is _My Fuckin' Valentine_!" shouted Atsushi. The opening of the songs and all of the members do the original movements from the music video. Atsushi and Hisashi alternate in the parts.

"_BELIEVE IT FUTURE_"

"_RISE ABOVE YOURSELF_"

"_BELIEVE IT FUTURE_"

"_RISE ABOVE YOURSELF_"

"_BELIEVE IT FUTURE_"

"_RISE ABOVE YOURSELF_"

"_BELIEVE IT FUTURE_"

"_RISE ABOVE YOURSELF_"

"_YOU ARE MY FUCKIN' VALENTINE_

_YOU ARE MY FUCKIN' VALENTINE_"

"_Yameru jidai no VULTURE_

_Tsunagaru CABLE_

_Nagareru wa PULSE VIRUS_

_Hashirumirai wa REAL_

_THRILL KILLER wa SERIAL_

_Abareu hatsujou MATERIAL_"

"_Gakusaishiki HIGH TENSION_

_Obutsu ni mamire SUKATORO no sora_"

"_HAIL PSYCHO BITCH RISE ABOVE YOURSELF_"

"_Jouhousousa INFORMATION_

_Touchou, PAKURI, dennousenshi_"

"_HAIL PSYCHO BITCH RISE ABOVE YOURSELF_"

"_YOU ARE MY FUCKIN' VALENTINE_

_YOU ARE MY FUCKIN' VALENTINE_"

"_ILLEGAL POWDER NEEDLE_

_PURE CHEMICAL_

_Midareru PIERCE VIRUS_

_Banbutsu no reichou kidou_

_Koukyuu na SARU_

_Kuwaeru shasei MATERIAL_"

"_MASOHISUTO HEART BREAKER_

_Ojousamatachi sosoru mirai_"

"_HAIL PSYCHO BITCH RISE ABOVE YOURSELF_"

"_Jousou no shinshi VIBRATOR_

_Suteki na akusumi furueru mirai_"

"_HAIL PSYCHO BITCH_"

"_YOU ARE MY FUCKIN' VALENTINE_"

"_BELIEVE IT FUTURE_"

"_RISE ABOVE YOURSELF_"

"_BELIEVE IT FUTURE_"

"_RISE ABOVE YOURSELF_"

"_BELIEVE IT FUTURE_"

"_RISE ABOVE YOURSELF_"

"_BELIEVE IT FUTURE_"

"_RISE ABOVE YOURSELF_"

There is a pause as the music continues.

"_YOU ARE MY FUCKIN' VALENTINE_

_YOU ARE MY FUCKIN' VALENTINE_"

"_Yameru jidai no VULTURE_

_Tsunagaru CABLE_

_Nagareru PULSE VIRUS_

_Hashirumirai wa REAL_

_THRILL KILLER wa SERIAL_

_Abareru hatsujou MATERIAL_"

"_Gakusaishiki HIGH TENSION_

_Obutsu ni mamire SUKATORO no sora_"

"_HAIL PSYCHO BITCH RISE ABOVE YOURSELF_"

"_YOU ARE MY FUCKIN' VALENTINE_"

"_BELIEVE IT FUTURE_"

"_RISE ABOVE YOURSELF_"

"_BELIEVE IT FUTURE_"

"_RISE ABOVE YOURSELF_"

"_BELIEVE IT FUTURE_"

"_RISE ABOVE YOURSELF_"

"_BELIEVE IT FUTURE_"

"_RISE ABOVE YOURSELF_"

There is another pause as the music continues.

"_BELIEVE IT FUTURE_"

"_RISE ABOVE YOURSELF_"

"_BELIEVE IT FUTURE_"

"_RISE ABOVE YOURSELF_"

"_BELIEVE IT FUTURE_"

"_RISE ABOVE YOURSELF_"

"_BELIEVE IT FUTURE_"

"_RISE ABOVE YOURSELF_"

"_YOU ARE MY FUCKIN' VALENTINE_

_YOU ARE MY FUCKIN' VALENTINE_

_YOU ARE MY FUCKIN' VALENTINE_

_YOU ARE MY FUCKIN' VALENTINE_"

The music winds down to an end and Atsushi looks at the Heroes, Costner, Kaiichiro, and Matsukaze.

"It was nice working with all of you," said Atsushi.

"It was our pleasure!" said the Sasakai brothers. Louis gently kisses Kenichiro on the lips again who promptly returns it.

"Ah…the saccharine and undemanding joys of one's true love! Romansu!"

"Hey, Hide, that is my line!"

"Too bad, now it is mine!"

"You two are hilarious," said Yagami and Yutaka. Athena walks over to Hisashi and kisses him tenderly on the lips. Hisashi looks as if he might melt.

**The End**


	32. The Punishment

The Punishment

When Grimmijow returned to the City of Heaven, Solomon punished him for taking part in Costner's murder, by briefly striping him of his powers until he learns how not to mess with Destiny.

Mitsuru on the other hand did not return to Heaven with the other Gods, he simply vanished and has not been heard from or seen in a long while.


	33. Epilogue

Epilogue

After the defeat of Crohno DTR, things turned out for the best for everybody.

Alba and Costner moved into the Japanese Palace, lived their lives in royalty, and started to do Detective work in honour of their father.

Louis and Kenichiro went to Romania, where they married a few months later and Louis is now expecting her first child. She, of course, brought Zeus with her. Kenichiro now knows true happiness.

Athena married Hisashi and joined Buck-Tick on their world tour in which they became internationally famous. Athena is also expecting her first child.1

Atsushi, Hidehiko, Mitsuo, Yagami, and Yutaka are all happy for the two of them. Atsushi became the Godfather of Hisashi's son.

Mitsuru and the rest of the Gods withdrew from Earth (with Grimmijow's punishment) to live out their immortal lives simply making sure things remained peaceful at last.

1 Just that Imai married Athena, it does not mean that he will actually marry a girl that much younger than himself. This is just done to give the story a further happy ending. I hope you have enjoyed the story.


	34. Characters

Characters

Abara (A-ba-ra) Suitengu (Sue-ee-ten-goo) – he is the God of Black Magic. He can be touchy at times but at others he is very understanding.

Aizen (Aye-zen) Hattori (Ha-toe-re) – he is the God of Drunks. Aizen is often depicted as a drunken man when in fact he does not drink. He has a very calm demeanor.

Akemi (A-ke-me) Yagui (Ya-goo-ee) – she is the Goddess of Youth. She is very playful and easy to get along with and fun. Just do not piss her off because then there will be Hell to pay.

Alba Sasakai – he is the Hero of Fire. He has a fiery demeanor much like the Element he controls. He is an upright man of eighteen. Alba tends to try to get things to go his way.

Ametatsu (Ah-may-tat-sue) Jubei (Joo-bay) – he is the Guardian God. He teaches young Guardians how to detect danger. He can be very grumpy at times.

Aoshi (A-o-she) Kyukogen (Key-yo-ko-gen) – he is the God of Riches. He is high-spirited and friendly. He can choose who has money and who does not.

April Mae Hildalgo – she is the Goddess of Writing. She has a very gentle demeanor and always speaks her mind. She believes that the Heroes will succeed in saving the three worlds.

Athena Neidhart – the Heroin of Wind. She has a shifting demeanor much like the Element that she controls. She is more content on finding a boyfriend than saving the world. She hopes Hisashi will be her one true love.

Atsushi (At-sue-she) Sakurai (Sa-kuu-ra-e) – he is a Japanese singer and co-leader of Buck-Tick. Atsushi was a God sent gift to the Heroes as their Teacher. He dragged his band mates into it as well. He does the vocals for the band. Acchan is his nickname (Awk-chan) also known as Atsu (At-sue).

Ayasegawa (Aye-ya-se-ga-wa) Benimaru – he is the Animal God. He truly dislikes Animal abuse so he will kill anyone that kills or harms an Animal without a ligament reason.

Byakko (B-ya-ko) Sinjo – he is the Tiger God. He is very playful and easy to get along with and somewhat carefree. He is known as the White Tiger of Metal.

Cera Melborn – she is the Goddess of Doubt. She is very tentative and unsure of herself at times.

Chiyomi (Chi-yo-me) Nogowa (No-go-waa) – she is the Goddess of the Beach. She always loves a clean beach in her honour. She is very sensible.

Costner Sasakai – the man of Darkness. He is a smartass and a skilled Cleric. Mistreated by Alba, he walks out and he encounters Crohno DTR, who corrupts him.

Costner DTR – the early form of Alba's corrupted brother. He wants to destroy the Heroes and their Teachers in order to plunge the modern world into complete and utter Darkness.

Costner DTR (V2) – the further corrupted form of Costner. Having changed drastically in appearance, he no longer looks Human. The only clues to Costner's past Humanity are his glasses and his hair.

Crohno DTR – an evil Spirit Being, which has been with the Worlds since the very beginning of time. Corrupting Costner to form Costner DTR, it plans to plunge the modern world into complete and utter Darkness.

Daisuke (Dice-kay) Mutoh (Moo-toe) – he is the Demon God. He is levelheaded and understanding. Daisuke also likes helping those in need.

Don Seizmour – he is the God of Swordsmanship. Being conceited he does not care for others. That is the only thing that gets on Solomon's nerves.

Eiri (Eerie) Nakanishii (Na-kaa-nee-she) – he is the God of Homosexuality. He can choose what the other Races' love life is like: be them man or woman: gay, straight, or bisexual. He, himself, is gay. He is often known as the Antichrist.

Giga (Gee-ga) Olenhander – he is the God of Death or Angel of Death. He is rude and grumpy. He seriously detests Humans and often bumps heads with his brother, Ki.

Grimmijow (Grim-me-jo) Matsuyo (Mat-sue-yo) – he is the God of Disdain. He always looks angry and usually looks tired, but despite this, he is sometimes gentle at heart.

Hanataro (Ha-na-ta-row) Miyaguchi (Me-ya-goo-chi) – he is the Medicine God. He is very timid around everybody, but he does his best in healing the sick.

Hidehiko (He-day-he-ko) Hoshino (Ho-she-no) – he is a Japanese guitarist and a life-long member of Buck-Tick. He does rhythm guitar for the group. Hide is his nickname (He-day).

Hisashi (He-sa-she) Imai (E-my) – he is a Japanese guitarist and a co-leader of Buck-Tick. He is the one who started the band as Hihan Go-Go. He does lead guitar for the group. Sashi is his nickname (Sa-she).

Ichijo (E-chi-jo) Mifune (Me-foo-nee) – he is the Lion God. He is very loyal and kind hearted. At times, he can be overly loyal to Solomon; that it gets on Solomon's nerves.

Kenichiro Hawthorne – he is the Hero of Earth. He has a stony demeanor much like the Element that he controls. He enjoys staying alone and he really dislikes Costner. He hopes Alba will do something about his brother's smartass answers and comments.

Kaguya (Ka-goo-ya) Sonada (So-naa-daa) – she is the Goddess of Archery. She is very possessive of Takuma and seems to love him.

Kaiichiro (Kai-chi-row) Tenryu – a distant relation to the Dragon God Tatsumaru, he is the current Czar of Russia.

Karin (Ka-rin) Berkley – she is the Bear Goddess. She is the type of girl to do as she pleases; but she will also do as Solomon says. She can be territorial like the Bears she leads.

Ki (Key) Olenhander – he is the God of Life or Angel of Life. His soft and caring spirit is the exact opposite of Giga's.

Kyoshiro (Key-yo-she-row) Hawthorne – He is Kenichiro, Lennox, Mathious, and Nilhous's biological father. He died from an illness when Kenichiro was eight years old, leaving him as the man of the house.

Lennox Hawthorne – he is Kenichiro's twin brother. He loves eating sweets and thinking through tough problems. He gets along with Costner.

Lisa Davenport – she is the Angel Goddess. She is very gentle like the rest of her Race. She is Moegi's younger sister.

Louis Heidenrich – the Heroin of Water. She has a gentle demeanor much like the Element that she controls. Shifty at times, she sides with whomever she thinks is right. She does not want to find Crohno DTR at all.

Makima (Ma-key-ma) Sasakai – he is Alba and Costner's father. He was murdered at gunpoint while he and his sons were going to the park. This happened because he arrested a Mafia/Gang Boss when his sons were nine.

Matsukaze (Mat-sue-ka-zay) Tenryu – a relation to Tatsumaru, he is the current Emperor of Japan. He is gentle at heart.

Matsukaze DTR – the corrupted form of Tatsumaru's relation.

Mathious Hawthorne – Kyoshiro's third son. He, like Lennox, loves sweets and solving tough problems. He and Nilhous happen to be rivals though.

Mitsuo1 (Mit-sue-o) Araki (A-ra-key) – he is a Japanese singer and an original member of Hihan Go-Go. The others fired him from Buck-Tick (regretfully), when he could not keep up with Imai's playing. He agreed with them and left the band, though he still stays in contact with them. Mitsu is his nickname (Mit-su).

Mitsuru (Mit-sue-roo) Kowada (Ko-waa-daa) – he is the God of Suffering. He is quick with stinging comebacks and he usually stays by himself. He makes anyone suffer just by touching them with the palms of his hands. He is very stubborn and somewhat rude.

Moegi (Moe-gee) Davenport – he is the Paladin God. He is Lisa's elder brother. He leads his Race with respect and glory.

Nilhous Hawthorne – he is Kyoshiro's youngest son. He, like Lennox, loves solving tough problems, but does not eat sweets. He is Mathious's rival in everything.

Neji (Ne-jee) Aramaki (Ah-ra-ma-key) – He is the God of Destiny and he is the only God that Solomon tends to listen to, other than Mitsuru, Reid, Shun, and Ki. He is a smartass and usually does not speak.

Nero (Near-o) or (Ne-row) Valkenheim– he is the God of Destruction. He is the grumpy and silent type. He looks just like Vincent.

Reeve Bronson – he is the God of Loyalty. He is thoughtful and considerate of others. He is Reno's elder brother.

Reid Rivers – he is the God of the Renaissance. He is a smartass and knows loads of information. The other Gods usually ignore him. In addition, in doing anything, Reid uses his own experiences to connect with those around him. His real name is Matthew Gray Gubler.

Reno (Ree-no) Bronson – he is the God of Disloyalty. He is a smartass, stubborn, and very antsy. He can climb like a monkey.

Rosalinda (Rose-a-lin-da) Sokensei (So-ken-say) – she is Athena's closest friend. She does not understand why Athena has a crush on a man that is much older than she is.

Rose Tenryu – she is the Goddess of Love. She is soft, gentle, and kindhearted. Rose is Tatsumaru's wife and she has two sons on Earth.

Ryo (Re-yo) Kuasanagi (Ku-a-sa-naa-gee) – he is the God of Poison. He is often curious about what the future holds for him.

Ryuzaki (Re-you-za-key) Mitsuharu (Mit-sue-ha-roo) – he is the Samurai God. He is silent and rarely says anything to the others much like Mitsuru. Ryuzaki is one of the smartest Gods next to Light, Reid, Shun, Mitsuru, Neji, and Shiki.

Seiryu (Se-re-you) Niyagu (Nee-ya-goo) – he is the previous Dragon God. Even though he no longer holds a position among the Gods, he is always welcome in the City of Heaven. Seiryu is sometimes playful. He is known as the Azure Dragon of Wind.

Shadow Ghoul – is a Shadowy General that serves Crohno DTR. One needs Light to destroy this being.

Shadow Specter – is a Shadowy Warrior that serves Crohno DTR. One can easily defeat this creature.

Shiki (She-key) Onaga (Oh-naa-gaa) – he is the God of Chaos. He is the silent type and when he speaks, everyone listens. He does not like causing Chaos, but he takes his job very seriously.

Shirogone (She-row-gone) Hayabusa (Ha-ya-boo-saa) – he is the God of the Moon. He is graceful and thoughtful of the other Gods. Shirogone is very gentle and easy-going.

Shuhei (Shoe-hey) Nagata (Na-ga-taa) – he is the God of Blood. He usually devotes himself to serving Solomon to the best of his abilities. He always speaks his mind.

Shun (Shuun) Yun Lee – he is the Wind God. Having two sides to his personality, many know to stay on his good side if they know what is good for them.

Sky Larken – he is a member of the Japanese Mafia. He has a snake tattoo on his neck.

Snake Levegue – he is a member of the Japanese Mafia. He killed Makima at gunpoint. He also has a snake tattoo on his face.

Solomon Wright – he is the God of all Gods or All-Father. He is very understanding and he tries to prevent fighting between the Gods. Therefore, he usually creates compromises so that they cannot fight.

Suzaku (Sue-za-kuu) Hideki (He-day-key) – he is the Phoenix God. He is hotheaded and somewhat unruly. Suzaku does anything that satisfies his own intentions and usually gets himself in trouble with Solomon for it.

Tatsumaru (Tat-sue-ma-roo) Lee Tenryu – he is the current Dragon God. Born under a Prophecy with his twin brother, he helped save the worlds in the early fifteenth centaury. He is very understanding, friendly, and he is married to Rose.

Vincent Valkenheim – he is the God of Change. He is the silent type and only speaks when needed. He has a kind heart under his cold exterior.

Weiss (Veiss) Valkenheim – he is the God of family. He can be arrogant and stubborn as well as helpful and friendly. He is the eldest Valkenheim brother.

Wonrei (Won-ray) Valkenheim – he is the God of Speed. He is silent and he is always competing with Vincent.

Yagami (Ya-ga-me) Toll – he is a Japanese drummer and an original member of Hinan Go-Go. He is Yutaka's elder brother. Often called Aniki (brother), Anii (brother), or Yami (Ya-me) by the others. It is rumoured that his real name is Takashi Higuchi.

Yumichika (You-me-chi-ka) Akina (Ah-key-naa) – he is the God of Time. He always looks on the beautiful side of things and is somewhat conceited.

Yutaka (U-ta-ka) Higuchi (He-goo-chi) – he is a Japanese bassist and an original member of Hinan Go-Go. He is Yagami's younger brother. The others also call him U-Ta.

Zenzo (Zen-zo) Aujia (Ah-oo-jee-ah) – he is the Ninja God. He is the silent type and only speaks when he has something to say or when Yuzu has something important to say. His only joy in the world is to see his sister's happiness.

Zeus – he is Louis' big white dog. He is playful and likes to lie in the middle of the walkway.

11 Mitsuo is not Araki's real name. Buck-Tick never gives you his first name as a member, just a surname. The name he is given only applies to this story.


	35. Glossary

Glossary

_13Kai wa Gekkou_ – Buck-Tick's 2005 album, translates into English as 'On the 13th Floor With Diana'

_Aku no Hana _ – Buck-Tick's 1999 album, translates into English as 'Evil Flowers'

Angels – is a pure creature of kindness and serenity.

Aniki (A-nee-key) – Japanese for 'brother' informally used.

Arigatou (Air-re-ga-toe) – Japanese for 'thank you'

Arigatou gozaimasu (Go-zai-maas) – Japanese for 'thank you very much'

Beijing – a city in and capital of the Peoples' Republic of China located in the Northeastern part, which is in the central Hopeh province. Was originally spelled as Peking and formally known as Peiping.

Black Magic – is Offensive Magic: such as Thunder, Wind, Fire, or Water.

Blinding Light – a strong Light attack used by the pure-hearted. This weapon can only be used when the Flame Saber and Spear of Longinus are combined to form one.

Breezing Bow – the weapon of Wind, controlled by Athena, uses the Wind as arrows.

Bucharest – a city in and the capital of Romania located in the south part.

Buck-Tick – a Japanese Rock Band that has been active since 1984. They are formally known as Hihan Go-Go.

Budapest – the capital and largest city in Hungary. It is located on the Danube River in Northern Hungary near the Slovak border.

Calm Water Staff – the weapon of Water, controlled by Louis, has healing properties.

China – a country of East Asia, under Communist control since 1949, including Inner Mongolia, Tibet, and Taiwan off the Southeast coast of the mainland.

Chronicles of Blood – a story revealing Tatsumaru's past and Destiny.

Cloak – a long flowing coat-like article of clothing, usually reaches one's feet.

Czar – the King of Russia

DTR – stands for 'Dark Treacherous Resurrection

Detective – a job where people solve crimes for a living

Dokudanjou (doe-kuu-daan-jo) – Japanese for 'an unrivaled'

Dragon Mountain – the home of the Dragon Race, located East of Moscow, Russia

Earth – the YinYang World of Humans and Animal Races

Emperor – the leader of Japan and China

England – the largest division of the United Kingdom, constituting with Scotland and Wales, the island of Great Britain

Flame Saber – the weapon of Fire, controlled by Alba, has fire based attacks

Flame Spear of Longinus – the combined form of the Flame Saber and the Spear of Longinus, has both Light and Fire Elements, can only be controlled by the pure-hearted

France – a Republic in Western Europe

Fujioka (fuu-jee-o-kaa) – a city within the Gunma Prefecture of Japan

Gods – the ultimate beings of the three Worlds

Gunma (guun-maa) Prefecture – a Japanese city prefecture a few members of Buck-Tick are from here by birth

Hai (Aye) – Japanese for 'yes'

_Hamushi no Youni_ – a song from Buck-Tick's _RAZZLE DAZZLE_ album, translates as 'Just like Tiny Insects' in English.

Heaven – the Yin World of the Light creatures

Hell – the Yang World of the dark creatures also called the Underworld

Hihan (He-haan) – Japanese for 'criticism'

Hiroshima – a city in Southwestern Honshu, Japan, devastated by the first atomic bomb to be used in war, August 1945

Hungary – Republic in central Europe, first united as a country around A.D. 1000

Iceland – a large island in the North Atlantic between Greenland and Scandinavia

Insomnia – the inability to find peaceful sleep

Iran – a Republic in Southwest Asia, formerly Persia

Japan – located off the East coast of Asia; a chain of islands – an archipelago

Jikkei (je-kai) – Japanese for 'elder brother' informally used

Korea – a former country in East Asia, on a peninsula Southeast of Manchuria and between the Sea of Japan and the Yellow Sea

Kun (Kuun) – used in Japanese when talking to a boy, used informally

Kurohyou (Kuu-row-yo-u) – Japanese for 'panther' and the name for Grimmijow's sword

_Kyokutou, I Love You_ – Buck-Tick's 2002 album, translates into English as 'Far East I Love You'

Kyoto – a city in Japan located in the central part of the island Honshu

_Les Enfants Terribles_ – a song from Buck-Tick's _Memento Mori_ album. It's French for 'The Holy Terrors' in English.

Light Eater – the weapon of Darkness, can be used by Crohno DTR and Costner

London – an urban area comprising the City of London, London and Middlesex countries and parts of Essex, Kent, Surrey, and Hertfordshire

Lyon (Lyons) – a city in East France at the confluence of the Rhone and Saone Rivers

_Memento Mori_ – Buck-Tick's 2009 album, Latin for 'Remember to Die'

_Mona Lisa OVERDRIVE_ – Buck-Tick's 2003 album

Moscow – a city in and the large capital of Russia (Soviet Union) and the RSFSR, located in the central part of the Soviet Union in Europe

Muma-The Nightmare (Muu-ma) – from Buck-Tick's _13kai wa Gekkou_ album. Translates into English as 'Dream Demon the Nightmare'

Nagasaki – a large Japanese city, a seaport on West Kyushu, in Southwest Japan, hit by the second Atomic Bomb used in war August 1945

Newcastle – a seaport in Southeast Northumberland, in Northeast England, on the Tyne River

Okage de akiraka ni kyuputen – Japanese for 'thanks, captain obvious'

Otosama (o-toe-saa-maa) – Japanese for 'father' formally used. 'Chichi' also means 'father' which is informal.

Ototo (o-toe-toe) – Japanese for 'brother' informally used

Paladins – the Angels distant cousins, also called Cloud Spirits

Paris – a city in and the capital of France, in the North part on the Seine

Phoenix Mountain – the home of the Phoenix Race, located South of Moscow, Russia

Poland – a Republic in central Europe

Priest – usually the Messenger of the Gods, has healing

Powers

Quaking Earth – a powerful attack of the Earth Element, can only be used by Kenichiro

_RAZZLE DAZZLE _– Buck-Tick's 2010 album

Raging Darkness – a powerful attack of the Dark Element, can only be used by Costner, Costner DTR, Costner DTR (V2), and Crohno DTR

Reykjavik – a seaport in and the capital of Iceland, in the Southwest part

Romania – a Republic in Southeastern Europe, bordered by Ukraine, Moldova, the Black Sea, Bulgaria, Yugoslavia, and Hungary. It is also called Rumania.

Romansu (row-maan-sue) – Japanese for 'romance'

Rushing Blaze – a powerful attack of the Fire Element, can only be used by Alba

Russia – a large country in Northern Asia and Eastern Europe, overthrown by the Russian Revolution in 1917

Samurai – a Warrior that follows Bushido and protects innocent people from harm

Sasayaki – from Buck-Tick's _Sexy Stream Liner_ album Translates into English as 'Whispers'

Sekigahara – a city in Japan most known for its battlefield

Sensei (Sen-say) – Japanese for talking to one's 'teacher',

formally used

_Sexy Stream Liner_ – Buck-Tick's 1997 album

Shanghai – a seaport in East China, near the mouth of the

Yangtze

Shatter Ax – the weapon of Earth, controlled by Kenichiro, controls the Earth Element

Shenyang – a city of Liaoning province in Northeastern China

Spear of Longinus – also called the Spear of Long Life, only the Teacher of the Gods' chosen Heroes can wield this spear

Spirit Being – a being that has no corporal body

Sukiyami (sue-key-yaa-me) – Japanese for 'you're welcome'

Suzumebachi (sue-zuu-may-baa-chi) – translates into English as 'Wasp' or 'Hornet', a song from Buck-Tick's album _Memento Mori_

_Taboo_ – Buck-Tick's 1989 album

_Taiji_ (Tie-jee) – Japanese for 'confrontation', of Atsushi's songs

Tatal (ta-taal) – Romanian for 'father'

Tawagoto (taa-waa-go-toe) – Japanese for 'shit'

Tiger Mountain – the home of the Tiger Race, located west of Moscow, Russia

Timbuktu – a town in central Mali, in West Africa, near the Niger River

To watashi wa anata ni kansha – Japanese for 'and I thank you'

Tokyo – a seaport in and the capital of Japan, on Tokyo Bay; one of the world's largest cities

Transylvania – historic region in Eastern Europe that now forms the central and Northwestern parts of Romania plus it is where Castle Dracula is located

Turkey – a Republic in West Asia and Southeastern Europe

Watashi wa Shiranai – Japanese for 'I don't know'

Watashi wa jibun no kizu o rappu shite itadaki arigatou gozaimasu – Japanese for 'I thank you very much for wrapping my wounds again'

Xichang – a city in central China

Yamagata – a city in central Japan

Yang – the symbol of Darkness


	36. Production Form

Production Form

Song: Muma-the Nightmare

Lyrics: Atsushi Sakurai

Bass: Yutaka Higuchi

Drums: Yagami Toll

Lead Guitar: Hisashi Imai

Rhythm Guitar: Hidehiko Hoshino

Performed by: Buck-Tick

Backing Vocals: Hisashi Imai

Sung by: Atsushi Sakurai

Album: 13Kai WA Gekkou

Song: Coyote

Lyrics: Atsushi Sakurai

Bass: Yutaka Higuchi

Lead guitar: Hisashi Imai

Drums: Yagami Toll

Rhythm guitar: Hidehiko Hoshino

Performed by: Buck-Tick

Sung by: Atsushi Sakurai

Album: Memento Mori

Song: Doll

Lyrics: Atsushi Sakurai

Bass: Yutaka Higuchi

Lead Guitar: Hisashi Imai

Drums: Yagami Toll

Rhythm Guitar: Hidehiko Hoshino

Performed by: Buck-Tick

Backing Vocals: Hisashi Imai

Sung by: Atsushi Sakurai

Album: 13Kai WA Gekkou

Song: Sasayaki

Lyrics: Atsushi Sakurai

Lead Guitar: Hisashi Imai

Bass: Yutaka Higuchi

Drums: Yagami Toll

Rhythm Guitar / Keyboard: Hidehiko Hoshino

Backing Vocals: Hisashi Imai and Hidehiko Hoshino

Performed by: Buck-Tick

Sung by: Atsushi Sakurai

Album: Sexy Stream Liner

Song: Romance-Incubo-

Lyrics: Atsushi Sakurai

Bass: Yutaka Higuchi

Drums: Yagami Toll

Lead Guitar: Hisashi Imai

Rhythm Guitar: Hidehiko Hoshino

Performed by: Buck-Tick

Backing Vocals: Hisashi Imai and Hidehiko Hoshino

Sung by: Atsushi Sakurai

Album: 13Kai wa Gekkou

Song: Hamushi no Youni

Lyrics: Atsushi Sakurai

Bass: Yutaka Higuchi

Drums: Yagami Toll

Lead Guitar / Backing Noises: Hisashi Imai

Rhythm Guitar: Hidehiko Hoshino

Sung By: Atsushi Sakurai

Performed by: Buck-Tick

Album: RAZZLE DAZZLE

Song: Les Enfants Terribles

Lyrics: Hisashi Imai

Bass: Yutaka Higuchi

Drums: Yagami Toll

Lead Guitar / Back ground noises: Hisashi Imai

Rhythm Guitar / Keyboard: Hidehiko Hoshino

Sung by: Atsushi Sakurai and Hisashi Imai

Performed by: Buck-Tick

Album: Memento Mori

Song: Suzumebachi

Lyrics: Hisashi Imai

Bass: Yutaka Higuchi

Drums: Yagami Toll

Lead Guitar: Hisashi Imai

Rhythm Guitar / Keyboard: Hidehiko Hoshino

Backing Vocals: Hidehiko Hoshino and Hisashi Imai

Sung by: Atsushi Sakurai

Performed by: Buck-Tick

Album: Memento Mori

Song: Dokudanjou Beauty

Lyrics: Atsushi Sakurai

Bass: Yutaka Higuchi

Drums: Yagami Toll

Lead Guitar: Hisashi Imai

Rhythm Guitar / Keyboard: Hidehiko Hoshino

Backing Vocals: Hisashi Imai and Hidehiko Hoshino

Sung by: Atsushi Sakurai

Performed by: Buck-Tick

Album: RAZZLE DAZZLE

Song: Long Distance Call

Lyrics: Atsushi Sakurai

Bass: Yutaka Higuchi

Drums: Yagami Toll

Lead Guitar: Hisashi Imai

Rhythm Guitar / Keyboard: Hidehiko Hoshino

Sung by: Atsushi Sakurai

Performed by: Buck-Tick

Album: Kyokutou, I Love You

Song: Memento Mori

Lyrics: Hisashi Imai

Bass: Yutaka Higuchi

Drums: Yagami Toll

Lead Guitar: Hisashi Imai

Rhythm Guitar: Hidehiko Hoshino

Performed by: Buck-Tick

Sung by: Atsushi Sakurai

Album: Memento Mori

Song: Kiss Me Good-Bye

Lyrics: Atsushi Sakurai

Drums: Yagami Toll

Bass: Yutaka Higuchi

Lead Guitar: Hisashi Imai

Rhythm Guitar: Hidehiko Hoshino

Backing Vocals: Hisashi Imai

Sung by: Atsushi Sakurai

Performed by: Buck-Tick

Album: Aku no Hana

Song: Mona Lisa

Lyrics: Hisashi Imai

Drums: Yagami Toll

Bass: Yutaka Higuchi

Lead Guitar / Backing Noises: Hisashi Imai

Rhythm Guitar / Keyboard: Hidehiko Hoshino

Backing Vocals: Hidehiko Hoshino

Sung by: Atsushi Sakurai and Hisashi Imai

Performed by: Buck-Tick

Album: Mona Lisa OVERDRIVE

Song: My Fuckin' Valentine

Lyrics: Hisashi Imai

Bass: Yutaka Higuchi

Drums: Yagami Toll

Lead Guitar/ Backing Noises: Hisashi Imai

Rhythm Guitar / Keyboard: Hidehiko Hoshino

Sung by: Atsushi Sakurai and Hisashi Imai

Performed by: Buck-Tick

Album: 97BT99

Additional Song

Song: 21st Cherry Boy

Lyrics: Atsushi Sakurai and Hisashi Imai

Bass: Yutaka Higuchi

Drums: Yagami Toll

Lead Guitar / Backing Noises: Hisashi Imai

Rhythm Guitar / Keyboard: Hidehiko Hoshino

Backing Vocals: Hisashi Imai and Hidehiko Hoshino

Sung by: Atsushi Sakurai

Performed by: Buck-Tick

Album: Kyokutou, I Love You


	37. 21st Cherry Boy

_21__st__ Cherry Boy_

_English Lyrics_

Please wake up, the whole world is shining

You are love, born from the deep dark

Maddeningly innocent cruelty

Your desire, clean and dirty, precious…

The rain keeps pouring on my sinner's hands

Let's dance wrapped in love songs

Get dressed up and come to me

Let's make love in the Devil's night

Just touch me with your lips

Breathe me sighs of love

Come, let's join the Gods

21st Cherry Boy Too young to die

21st Cherry Boy I wanna be your toy

21st Cherry Boy Too young to die

21st Cherry Boy I wanna be your toy

You and I are both alone

Dancing powerfully in this world

Get dressed up and come to me

Let's make love in the Devil's night

Just touch me with your lips

Breathe me sighs of love

Come, let's join the Gods

Just touch me with your lips

Breathe me sighs of love

Come, let's join the Gods

21st Cherry Boy Too young to die

21st Cherry Boy I wanna be your toy

21st Cherry Boy Too young to die

21st Cherry Boy I wanna be your toy

21st Cherry Boy Too young to die

21st Cherry Boy I wanna be your toy

21st Cherry Boy Too young to die

21st Cherry Boy I wanna be your toy

You've passed the finish line


	38. Muma-the Nightmare

_Muma__-__the Nightmare_

(Dream Demon the Nightmare)

English Lyrics

I am a spirit in suicide clothes on the cold tundra ground

Prowling the Underworld, I am a spirit passing away from the evil multitudes

Chasing ghosts, becoming a madman, running

I am a spirit dyeing the white arctic sky blood red

Prowling the Underworld, I am a spirit passing away from the evil multitudes

Crying at homesick thoughts, becoming a blind man, screaming

I am a spirit tearing apart the aurora that covers the heavens

Prowling the Underworld, I am a spirit passing away from the evil multitudes

Chasing a phantom, becoming a madman, running

I am a spirit in suicide clothes on the cold tundra ground

Prowling the underground, I am a spirit passing away from the evil multitudes

Dreaming of you, becoming a blind man, shouting

I am a spirit in suicide clothes on the cold tundra ground

I am a spirit dyeing the white arctic sky blood red

I am a spirit tearing apart the aurora that covers the heavens

Prowling the Underworld, I am a spirit passing away from the evil multitudes

I am a spirit in suicide clothes on the cold tundra ground

Prowling the Underworld, I am a spirit passing away from the evil multitudes


	39. Suzumebachi

_Suzumebachi_

(Wasp) or (Hornet)

English Lyrics

Million nights, the nights of the hive

Casanova Queen Bee Hip, Hip Shake

We do it just for you

We're nothing but your slaves

I can't run away, no, I can't stop

You are the ruler of my body

You lead me by the balls, baby

Even in broad daylight

Sound of the sparrow bee buzzing in my ears

Squeeze and twist it in, the love-joint

Loose and letting ga, grinding my hip-joint

Hip Shake, Boom, Boom, Boom, the bee's in flight

Yeah, make it sharp more & more baby

Hip Shake, Boom, Boom, Boom, the bee's in flight

Yeah, stick it in more & more baby

Million nights, nights of the hive

Casanova Queen Bee Hip, Hip Shake

We do it just for you

We're nothing but your slaves

Squeeze and twist it in, the love-joint

Loose and letting go, grinding my hip-joint

We do the same thing at the bottom of the love-hive

Tangle, thrust, sticky, hot, sweet on your fingers

Hip Shake, Boom, Boom, Boom, the bee's in flight

Yeah, make it sharp more & more baby

Hip Shake, Boom, Boom, Boom, the bee's in flight

Yeah, stick it in more & more baby

Hip Shake, Boom, Boom, Boom, the bee's in flight

Yeah, make it sharp more & more baby

Hip Shake, Boom, Boom, Boom, the bee's in flight

Yeah, stick it in more & more baby

Hip Shake, Boom, Boom, Boom, the bee's in flight

Yeah, stick it in more & more baby


	40. Coyote

_Coyote_

English Lyrics

Looking out, I see it's no good

I can never return…but that's fine

The spiral up to Heaven

I tremble in excitement…I'll go

I murmur your name, walking across corpses

Call my name, like on that far, far-off day

Call my name, please, one more time

Call my name, just like that far, far-off day

You with a hibiscus in your hair

Suicide in despair in the sunset

Until the bones of my spine groan and grate

Hold me, won't you kiss me and forgive me?

I don't suppose we'll ever meet again

Under this evening sun

I walk towards your clapping hands…I'm almost there

Your shadow flickering, I crawl on sluggishly…I'll go

Just walking out across the corpses

Call my name, like that far, far-off day

Call my name, please, one more time

Call my name, just like that far, far-off day

Tonight is so beautiful in despair

You, the sunset, and the roar of the sea

Burning passion sears my heart

Hold me, let's dance – won't you kiss me and say yes?

I don't suppose we'll ever meet again

Under this evening sun

You with a hibiscus in your hair

Suicide in despair in the sunset

Until the bones of my spine groan and grate

Hold me, won't you kiss me and forgive me?

Never again in the evening sun…

Tonight is so beautiful in despair

You, the sunset, and the roar of the sea

Burning passion sears my heart

Hold me, let's dance – won't you kiss me and say yes?

I don't suppose we'll ever meet again

Under this evening sun


	41. Doll

_Doll_

English Lyrics

You drift away, my tears and cracked glass ball

Well sure, but only a strange dream that a depressing

Sunday without a sound

Catharsis paranoia bottomless silence left eye, right eye

Left ear, right ear

Decorate a tiara burgundy corset reflects me in the eyes of

You

Last Waltz, Tango, Mambo, Cha, Cha, Cha, with you to the

Masquerade Ball of Death

Anne de Troyes in the Mona Murade, Its nice left foot,

Right foot, right

Shake, shake, shake, shake Liaoning, Liaoning, Liaoning

Liaoning

Well sure, but only a strange dream that depressing

Sunday without a sound

You hug the left eye, right eye staring at you

Shake, shake, shake, shake Liaoning, Liaoning, Liaoning

Liaoning

Shake, shake, shake, shake Liaoning, Liaoning, Liaoning

Liaoning

Shake, shake, shake, shake Liaoning, Liaoning, Liaoning

Liaoning

Shake, shake, shake, shake Liaoning, Liaoning, Liaoning

Liaoning

Last Waltz, Tango, Mambo, Cha, Cha, Cha with you to the

Masquerade Ball of Death

Rose, Rose Last Dance Let's dance until the break while

Holding much


	42. Sasayaki

_Sasayaki_

(Whispers)

English Lyrics

You are a dream – I am like a slave, full of lust

You are the night – I shed tears in pleasure

You are the moon – I am wet like the mud…

You are honey I spill out all alone

I want one thing only – dirty whispers

I ignore your dream like a child

Your night – I drool in pleasure

I want one thing only – dirty whispers

If you'll grant my wish, please tie me up

You are a dream – I am like a slave, full of lust

You are the night – I shed tears in pleasure

I want one thing only – dirty whispers

If you'll grant my wish, please tie me up

You are the moon – I am wet like the mud…

You are honey I spill out all alone


	43. Hamushi no Youni

_Hamushi no Youni_

(Like the Tiny Insects)

English Lyrics

Low in the sky, the angels are flying

So clumsy, they're smiling

Hanging in the air, longing for transformation

That's the wish of the chrysalis

I love you, I love you

And I don't care if it's with fingertips

It's so easy this way

Just like ashes

Something like love

That isn't what I mean

Just being alive

Is not enough for me

Something like love

That isn't what I mean

Like the tiny insects

Just like dust and ashes

Tumbling down like a spiral snail

That's right, I'm camouflaged now

Reach out your hand, Adriadne

That's right, I'm camouflaged now

I love you, I love you

Hands and feet, they won't come out

It's so easy this way

Just like ashes

Something like love

That isn't what I mean

Just being alive

Is not enough for me

Something like love

That isn't what I mean

Like the tiny insects

Just like dust and ashes

Something like love

That isn't what I mean

Just being alive

Is not enough for me

Begging you please

That isn't what it is

Like the tiny insects

At my fingertips

Something like love

That isn't what I mean

Just being alive

Is not enough for me

Something like love

That isn't what I mean

Like the tiny insects

Just like dust and ashes

Just being alive

Is not enough for me

Like the tiny insects

At my fingertips

Just being alive

Is not enough for me

Like the tiny insects

At my fingertips


	44. Les Enfants Terribles

_Les Enfants Terribles_

(The Holy Terrors)

English Lyrics

Highest floor, so impulsive, No, No Boy, just barely can't come

Shooting up, so provocative, Go, Go Girl, she's not so bad

High fidelity Tojo Babies, Caballero's gonna do a 180

Going nuts, les enfants terribles

Go on, just suck me down to my bones

Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Oh, oh, soaking wet, dripping water, BOYS & GIRLS

Oh, oh, spellbinding romance

Oh, oh, BOYS & GIRLS, turning on the Floating World

Oh, oh, chic & cool, budding out of season Oh Yeah

Highest floor, so impulsive, No, No Boy, just barely can't come

Shooting up, so provocative

Go on, just suck me down to my bones

Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Oh, oh, soaking wet, dripping water, BOYS & GIRLS

Oh, oh, spellbinding romance

Oh, oh, BOYS & GIRLS, turning on the Floating World

Oh, oh, chic & cool, budding out of season Oh Yeah

Oh, oh, soaking wet, dripping water, BOYS & GIRLS

Oh, oh, make your pounding feet heard

Oh, oh, BOYS & GIRLS, turning on the Floating World

Oh, oh, all at once, running to the top, Oh Yeah

Oh, oh, soaking wet, dripping water, BOYS & GIRLS

Oh, oh, make your pounding feet heard

Oh, oh, BOYS & GIRLS, turning on the Floating World

Oh, oh, all at once, running to the top, Oh Yeah


	45. Romance-Incubo

_Romance__-Incubo-_

English Lyrics

Only the moon's light forgave me

Simply entranced by that downy hair

Trapped in sleep, I'm going to your dream

Wait for me there in a black dress

Ah…Stabbing deep into the nap of your neck with my love

Ah…Mixing together with my blood, running towards the night

Moon Night Bride

The angels are watching, so put out the moon

Dress the room in flowers, beautiful flowers

Ah…And one beside your eyelids

Ah…And one on the window sill of your deathbed

Midnight Bride

Ah…It's so beautiful. This song is my prayer, I'm on my knees

Ah...It will all soon rot away. Vanish without a trace. Romance (Romance)

Ah…And now we've come to the beginning of the end

Ah…Your knife eats into my chest

Yes, deeper…Ah yes, deeper

Ah…It's so beautiful. This song is my prayer, I'm on my knees

Ah…There's a yearning for blood again tonight. Traveling through the darkness, we melt into the darkness

Ah…It's so beautiful. This song is my prayer, I'm on my knees

Ah…It will all soon rot away. Vanish without a trace.


	46. Dokudanjou Beauty

_Dokudanjou Beauty_

(An Unrivaled Beauty)

English Lyrics

Yeah, yeah in beauty you are unrivaled

You are free, yeah, yeah of loneliness and despair

Yeah, yeah both flowers and ashes are beauty

Like the wind and life yeah, yeah they are infinite and eternal

Oh my God!

If even God is useless to you now, then do whatever you want

There's wine, cigarettes, and roses for you too

And I'll smile, watching you

Yeah, yeah fly for me beauty

To your freedom yeah, yeah above the sky

Yeah, yeah you are a gentle beauty

It's alright yeah, yeah nothing's going to happen again

Oh my God!

If God is pretending not to see then go live loud

Enjoy yourself and dance until you die

And I'll smile, watching you

Go, go beauty round, round

Nothing's gonna stop

Yeah, yeah beauty round, round

Nothing's gonna stop

Go, go beauty round, round

Nothing's gonna stop

Yeah, yeah beauty round, round

Nothing's gonna stop

Go, go beauty round, round

Nothing's gonna stop

Yeah, yeah beauty round, round

Nothing's gonna stop

Go, go beauty round, round

Nothing's gonna stop

Yeah, yeah beauty round, round

Nothing's gonna stop. Yeah!

Oh my God!

Even God can't stop you so live as your heart desires

Savor it all until the end

And I'll smile, watching you

Go, go beauty round, round

Nothing's gonna stop

Yeah, yeah beauty round, round

Nothing's gonna stop

Go, go beauty round, round

Nothing's gonna stop

Yeah, yeah beauty round, round

Nothing's gonna stop

Go, go beauty round, round

Nothing's gonna stop

Yeah, yeah beauty round, round

Nothing's gonna stop

Go, go beauty round, round

Nothing's gonna stop

Yeah, yeah beauty round, round

Nothing's gonna stop. Yeah!

Go, go beauty round, round

Nothing's gonna stop

Yeah, yeah beauty round, round

Nothing's gonna stop

Go, go beauty round, round

Nothing's gonna stop

Yeah, yeah beauty round, round

Nothing's gonna stop

Go, go beauty round, round

Nothing's gonna stop

Yeah, yeah beauty round, round

Nothing's gonna stop

Go, go beauty round, round

Nothing's gonna stop

Yeah, yeah beauty round, round

Nothing's gonna stop. Yeah!


	47. Long Distance Call

_Long Distance Call_

English Lyrics

Can you hear me? Can you hear me? You were already asleep, weren't you?

I can hear you, I can hear you – I'm sorry, I woke you up

Important talk like that, maybe a funny story, ah

Can you hear me? Can you hear me? Just a little longer, like this

I can hear you; I can hear you, thank you for listening to me

I haven't been able to see you in a long while, I'll say goodnight

At the end of this phone call so, then…

I love you, Mama. I have nothing else to say

I love you, I love you, there's nothing more to say

I love you, Mama. I can't talk smoothly anymore

I love you, I love you, there's nothing more to say

I haven't been able to see you in a long while, I'll just say goodnight

At the end of this phone call, bye then…

I love you, Mama. I have nothing else to say

I love you, I love you, there's nothing more to say

I love you, Mama. I can't talk catch your words well anymore

I love you, I love you, there's nothing more to say

A heart is breaking, going to wound someone

It won't stop, it won't stop, I'm going

I love you, Mama. I can't talk smoothly anymore

I love you, I love you, there's nothing more to say…


	48. Memento Mori

_Memento Mori_

(Remember to Die)

English Lyrics

Love and death, meeting and parting

Love and death, don't forget it

Love and death, meeting and parting

Love and death, don't forget it

DANCE, DANCE! HA! HA! REMEMBER TO DIE

DANCE, DANCE! HA! HA! REMEMBER TO DIE

DANCE, DANCE! HA! HA! REMEMBER TO DIE

DANCE, DANCE! HA! HA! REMEMBER

Boys and girls! Tonight, eat and dance the night away

Life is love and death

Boys and girls, baby, don't cry, it's all right

Oh, yeah, life is love and death

Love and death, meeting and parting

Love and death, don't forget it

DANCE, DANCE! HA! HA! REMEMBER TO DIE

DANCE, DANCE! HA! HA! REMEMBER TO DIE

DANCE, DANCE! HA! HA! REMEMBER TO DIE

DANCE, DANCE! HA! HA! REMEMBER

Boys and girls! Tonight, eat and dance the night away

Life is love and death

Boys and girls, baby, don't cry, it's all right

Oh, yeah, life is love and death

DANCE, DANCE! HA! HA! REMEMBER TO DIE

DANCE, DANCE! HA! HA! REMEMBER

Boys and girls! Tonight, eat and dance the night away

Life is love and death

Boys and girls, baby, don't cry, it's all right

Oh, yeah, life is love and death

Hey baby! Now is the time to eat, drink, and dance

Life is love and death

Hey baby, baby don't cry! Let's love and die together

We are love and death

DANCE, DANCE! HA! HA! REMEMBER TO DIE

DANCE, DANCE! HA! HA! REMEMBER TO DIE

DANCE, DANCE! HA! HA! REMEMBER TO DIE

DANCE, DANCE! HA! HA! REMEMBER TO DIE


	49. Kiss Me Good-Bye

_Kiss Me Good-Bye_

English Lyrics

While my overflowing eyes are closed, on my cold, wet lips

Kiss me good-bye, say 'this is the end' and make me cry

As I feel a sad, presentiment, on my white neck

Kiss me good-bye, hold me achingly, make me cry

My voice is torn to pieces and dances in the wind; I'm so happy I want to weep

Kiss me good-bye, with your last words, make me cry

Held by the moon, just like this

It would be fine if it all disappeared…

Until the candles go out, until our tears dry up

I want you to look at me and be with me always

Until we crumble, until we break

I want to gaze at you and be here always

Held by the moon, just like this

It would be fine if it all disappeared…

Stopping time, it would be fine

If we just closed our curtain now…

Until the candles go out, until our tears dry up

I want you to look at me and be with me always

Until we crumble, until we break

I want to gaze at you and be here always

Until the candles go out, until our tears dry up

I want you to look at me and be with me always

Until we crumble, until we break

I want to gaze at you and be here always


	50. Mona Lisa

_Mona Lisa_

English Lyrics

Sleep-don't you want tomorrow?  
If you start to tremble, you wont be able to hold on until the dawn If you tremble, you can't hold on till dawn  
I hear nothing see nothing say nothing I hear nothing see nothing say nothing  
Kraus Hyper Opera voice song resounds Kraus Hyper Opera voice song resounds  
Adios Amigo, an Alchemist looking for a pile of garbage Adios Amigo, an Alchemist looking for a pile of garbage  
Long long ago, digging our cold fingers into the flesh*, we embraced Long, long ago, we embraced, digging our fingers into the flesh

You look like youre going to freeze You look like you're going to freeze  
Tell me, so you can stop shivering Tell me, so you can stop shivering  
You look like youre going to freeze You look like you're going to freeze  
Tell me about you, so you can stop shivering Tell me about you, so you can stop shivering

I want you to teach me, I want you to tell me I want you to teach me, I want you to tell me  
Even if Im dirty or strange, what does it matter? Even if I'm dirty or strange, what does it matter?  
I want you to laugh, I want you to look at me I want you to laugh, I want you to look at me  
If you do that, even if you blow this place up for me**, it doesnt matter Its fine if you do me the favor of shooting me

On the hill overlooking the savanna On the hill overlooking the savanna  
Son of a gun by oneself bursts into tears Son of a gun by oneself bursts into tears  
Are you there? Please touch me Are you there? Please touch me  
Inside, my body begins to tremble My body starts to tremble inside  
Im sinking to the depths of the water, with goose bumps I'm covered in goose bumps in the depths of the water  
Convulsions are embraces, and the buzzing in my ears speaks to me Convulsions are embraces, and the buzzing in my ears speaks to me  
Long long ago, lukewarm drops of water pull thread Long, long ago, lukewarm drops of water drew threads  
You and I can never meet again You and I can never meet again

You look like youre going to freeze You look like you're going to freeze  
Tell me, so you can stop shivering Tell me, so you can stop shivering  
You look like youre going to freeze You look like you're going to freeze  
Tell me about you, so you can stop shivering Tell me about you, so you can stop shivering

I want you to teach me, I want you to tell me I want you to teach me, I want you to tell me  
Even if Im dirty or strange, what does it matter? Even if I'm dirty or strange, what does it matter?  
I want you to laugh, I want you to look at me I want you to laugh, I want you to look at me  
If you do that, even if you blow this place out for me, it doesnt matterits fine if you do me the favor of shooting me

I want you to teach me, I want you to tell me I want you to teach me, I want you to tell me  
Even if Im dirty or strange, what does it matter? Even if I'm dirty or strange, what does it matter?  
I want you to laugh, I want you to look at me I want you to laugh; I want you to look at me  
If you do that, even if you blow this place up for me, it doesnt matterits fine if you do me the favor of shooting me

I want you to teach me, I want you to tell me I want you to teach me, I want you to tell me  
Even if Im dirty or strange, what does it matter? Even if I'm dirty or strange, what does it matter?  
I want you to laugh, I want you to look at me I want you to laugh; I want you to look at me  
If you do that, even if you blow this place up for me, it doesnt matterits fine if you do me the favor of shooting me


	51. My Fuckin' Valentine

_My Fuckin' Valentine_

Lyrics

BELIEVE IT FUTURE RISE ABOVE YOURSELF

BELIEVE IT FUTURE RISE ABOVE YOURSELF

BELIEVE IT FUTURE RISE ABOVE YOURSELF

BELIEVE IT FUTURE RISE ABOVE YOURSELF

YOU ARE MY FUCKIN' VALENTINE

YOU ARE MY FUCKIN' VALENTINE

A vulture of an ending era

A connected cable

A flowing pulse virus

The running future is real

The thrill killer is serial

Raging material in heat

Richly colored high tension

Covered in filth, the sky of scatology

HAIL PSYCHO BITCH RISE ABOVE YOURSELF

Information processing information

Wire traps, small profits, cyber-brain warriors

HAIL PSYCHO BITCH RISE ABOVE YOURSELF

YOU ARE MY FUCKIN' VALENTINE

YOU ARE MY FUCKIN' VALENTINE

ILLEGAL POWDER NEEDLE

PURE CHEMICAL

A disturbed pierce virus

The lord of creation puts on airs

A high-class monkey

Ejaculated material held in the mouth

MASOCHISTIC HEART BREAKER

The queens arouse the future

HAIL PSYCHO BITCH RISE ABOVE YOURSELF

A man in women's clothes VIBRATOR

Wonderful bad taste, the trembling future

HAIL PSYCHO BITCH

YOU ARE MY FUCKIN' VALENTINE

BELIEVE IT FUTURE RISE ABOVE YOURSELF

BELIEVE IT FUTURE RISE ABOVE YOURSELF

BELIEVE IT FUTURE RISE ABOVE YOURSELF

BELIEVE IT FUTURE RISE ABOVE YOURSELF

YOU ARE MY FUCKIN' VALENTINE

YOU ARE MY FUCKIN' VALENTINE

A vulture of an ending era

A connected cable

A flowing pulse virus

The running future is real

The thrill killer is serial

Raging material in heat

Richly colored high tension

Covered in filth, the sky of scatology

HAIL PSYCHO BITCH RISE ABOVE YOURSELF

Information processing information

Wire traps, small profits, cyber-brain warriors

HAIL PSYCHO BITCH RISE ABOVE YOURSELF

YOU ARE MY FUCKIN' VALENTINE

BELIEVE IT FUTURE RISE ABOVE YOURSELF

BELIEVE IT FUTURE RISE ABOVE YOURSELF

BELIEVE IT FUTURE RISE ABOVE YOURSELF

BELIEVE IT FUTURE RISE ABOVE YOURSELF

BELIEVE IT FUTURE RISE ABOVE YOURSELF

BELIEVE IT FUTURE RISE ABOVE YOURSELF

BELIEVE IT FUTURE RISE ABOVE YOURSELF

BELIEVE IT FUTURE RISE ABOVE YOURSELF

YOU ARE MY FUCKIN' VALENTINE

YOU ARE MY FUCKIN' VALENTINE

YOU ARE MY FUCKIN' VALENTINE

YOU ARE MY FUCKIN' VALENTINE


End file.
